Meeting TMNT 2: The Guardian of Time
by Aiko-chan2012
Summary: Zoey and Scarlett are back in another awesome adventure! Everything was fine for almost two months, but Zoey returns and tells Scarlett that the dimension is in trouble...again, a mysterious package comes out of nowhere. And with it...a new, little, friend. Featuring brand new OCs!
1. Surprise

**Hey everyone! I bet you missed me and Scarlett and and our other buds, TMNT. Lots of fanfiction writers always say they're bad at sequels, but I'm exactly the opposite! Anyways, I gave this sequel lots of thought and I know almost exactly every single thing I'm gonna do. My story lines are never created without thought and we have some pretty googood ideas here, my assistants both approved the idea of someone having a birthday and of a Christmas special where Casey and Donnie have a "mistletoe war." I watched a few episodes of season two so I'm prepared to create this fanfiction. The fun thing about having characters like Casey Jones added in, is because then I can add more dares like in Ouran High School Host Club! XD. Anyway, like always enjoy. **

_"It's being here now that's important. There's no past and there's no future. Time is a very misleading thing. All there is ever, is the now. We can gain experience from the past, but we can't relive it; and we can hope for the future, but we don't know if there is one."_

_-George Harrison_

Bob Joe was working late one night at his office.

It had been almost two months ever since the alien invasion. There were lots of remnants to go through and to file information for.

Bob sighed. He hated working late.

His mind began to wander and he wondered what his wide was making thier kids for dinner.

This made Bob think about food.

And food made Bob hungry.

And hunger gave Bob all the more reason to finish up this job.

Bob started going through files in his computer, figuring out whether any property must be returned to thier owners, whoever they were. Bob did not care much.

Bob sipped his coffee, typing rapidly.

He was almost done. When, his eye saw on the screen a picture of one of the remnants of the invasion. This one was strange because it was found on dry land. Most of these things were in the bottom of the ocean.

He looked closely. It was a beautiful grandfather clock.

Why would aliens want this? Bob thought. He shrugged. Maybe it belonged to someone, which made this all more surprising and confusing.

He looked in the history files of the object. It was last owned by a man, Harold O'Neil. He was dead now, or so people thought.

He looked through Harold O'Neil ' s files. He found lots of things were classified.

Bob decided to call the office about this, and the office decided to look into it.

After that, the clock was none of Bob's buisness. But he still wondered what had become of it.

A few weeks afterwards, he called the office to ask what had happened to the clock.

They informed him that the clock would be returned to its owner.

But wasn't the owner deceased?

No, it seemed the former owner had a kin whom was to inherit the clock in his will.

Scarlett O'Neil.

I yawned.

School was always so boring and sometimes I wondered why I enrolled in school in the first place.

My seat was next to a window. The sun leaking through was so warm that I just wanted to cuddle up into a ball and sleep.

I yawned again.

It had been a whole three months now ever since the Kraang invasion.

I smiled, recalling the nice old memories.

After the invasion, everyone was looking for the heroes for weeks, but eventually the commotion died down.

I sighed, I started to look down at my new outfit.

I wore my hair down nowdays, with my big red ribbon in a bow on one side. I had a red leather jacket, and a blue shirt underneath. I had a light red skirt and my same big red boots. My bracelet was always kept at the lair now, I felt it was safer there.

I sighed again.

Everything now was always so normal now.

Of course, that didn't mean New York was quite safe just yet. Everyone was very aware that there were still bad guys out there, and as long as bad guys existed, no one was truly safe.

Nevertheless, at least things were more or less peaceful.

I even decided to enroll in school. Enrolling in school was one of the hardest things I had to do, considering I had no parents and that my "Guardian(s)" were not exactly allowed to be seen.

Mikey also hated the fact that things would be "boring" again.

I still enrolled though.

I explained everything Zoey had told me to the turtles and they weren't sure what to expect from it.

We all came up with a solution though, Zoey was definitely gone.

You can only tolerate living with boys for so long.

After Zoey left, things were really different I didn't have my best friend around anymore.

Her things were all put in storage, I wondered if she would ever come back like she promised, but she didn't.

Uncle Kirby insisted April stay in the house, he had been having nightmares of the invasion. I felt bad for him.

He would've locked me up too, if i hadn't persuaded him that I was perfectly fine living in the lair.

Besides that, I felt like April and Donnie seemed to be closer than ever before. It was strange having two people you know really well to be all close around you in a way they never had before. Well I guess that's life.

The boredom in the lair gave me all the more reason to enroll in school.

Lots of people were nice to me, they knew me through April, so them actually meeting me was a pleasure.

The school bell rang.

Finally, class was over.

I sat just a while longer, long enough to just look out the window a while longer.

And then, in the next moment, I started gathering up my books. I tried to do it quickly, the sooner I gathered my books into my backpack, the sooner I could get home.

Today was a special day.

"Scarlett!" Called a male voice from across the room.

In my mind, I groaned.

I turned to see a skinny boy, who was fifteen, about my age. He had green eyes.

He also wore thick glasses, he had brown shaggy hair, and he had jeans, a tucked in shirt, and a jacket (since it was starting to get colder in New York.)

Meet Elliot. He's your average geek. He's in computer class, and chemistry. He's got good looks (I guess) and he's really smart. He is good at video games and likes comics. He also wears thick, rectangular glasses. (He is sometimes seen without them though)

On the first day of school, we met and I was not particularly looking for new friends, but we met in chemistry class. He was amazed at how I knew what to do. To be honest, I gained more knowledge from Donnie.

Ever since, he had been following me around. He hugged me a lot and he always seemed to want to be helping me. It was pretty annoying, but he was my friend now.

"Hi Scarlett." Elliot said to me now.

"Hi." I muttered.

Elliot looked at my books.

"Want some help?" He asked. And instead of letting me answer, he already grabbed the books.

"H-hey!" I said. I grabbed my books back. "At least let me answer."

"Well?" Asked Elliot.

I shoved the books at him.

"Yes." I said.

Elliot smiled. "That's what I thought."

I let him put the books into my backpack.

April walked by in the hall.

"Hey April!" I called after her, I ran out of the classroom and chased after her in the hallway.

"Scarlett!" Elliot called and chased after me. "Don't leave me alone!"

April turned and smiled at me.

I stopped running.

April was my upperclassmen, she wasn't In the same grade as me. We didn't get to talk much.

"April." I said. "What's up?"

"Not much." Said April.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Good." April smiled.

April saw Elliot.

"So who's that?" She asked.

"Oh, um, that's Elliot." I said "He's a friend of mine."

"Yeah." Elliot smiled. He shook April's hand. "Your cousin is really nice."

April got a surprised look on her face, Elliot reminded her of someone she knew.

"Anyways." I said, breaking the silence. "I just wanted to talk, we haven't in a while you know?"

"Oh yeah." Said April. She turned. "It was nice talking to you two. I better be going now."

I waved bye.

"Why does your cousin always leave like that, without hanging out?" Asked Elliot.

"Well." I said "It's complicated, you see, her dad, my uncle, is going through something that's been kind of hard on him."

"Oh." Elliot said.

"Alright." I said and grabbed my backpack from his hands. "Bye Elliot."

I started walking away.

"Hey, wait!" Said Elliot.

I stopped walking.

"What?" I asked without turning.

"W-well." Said Elliot "I just thought we could hang out and all...you know."

"Elliot." I sighed and turned. "I can't today."

Elliot was always talking about this type of thing with me. He wanted to just hang out after school once, but I never seemed to have any time.

I started walking away.

"What if I came to visit your house?" He asked and started walking at a fast pace to my side. "I'd really like to meet your family."

"No." I said, much too quickly. "You can't come."

I tried walking away faster.

"You never talk to me about your family." Elliot whined.

"Well." I said "You're still practically a stranger to me, I've only known you for, like, a month."

"A month and a half to be exact." Said Elliot.

"Yeah." I said "But I don't like giving out personal information about myself."

"Please?" Asked Elliot. He gave me a hug.

"Let go of me." I said.

Elliot tightened his grip. "Not until you tell me." He said.

I rolled my eyes. But, in fear of being seen, I quickly answered. "Okay! Okay! Fine!"

Elliot let go of me.

I sighed.

"I live with a family of five." I said, "Well six, if you count our pet."

"Cool." Said Elliot. We walked out of the school together.

"I've got one, really cool, awesome dad." I said. Elliot nodded. "And four..." I didn't know the right words. "Brothers..." I said at last, not sure about it.

"Older or younger?" Asked Elliot.

"Older." I said "But one of them acts way younger than he is." I said, thinking of Mikey.

Elliot asked. "What are there names?"

"Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Mikey." I said.

"Weird names." Said Elliot "Aren't those nicknames for Renaissance artists?"

"Um. Yes." I answered bashfully.

"Nice." Said Elliot.

He walked a few steps ahead of me.

"It's nice to see you're doing fine at home." He said.

"Yeah." I said "Living with boys can be a pain though."

Elliot laughed. "I bet. But, don't you have a mom?"

"No." I said "I'm the lady of the house in a way. I can't let my brothers cook, they'll...probably ruin it. Especially one of them in particular."

I started wondering what the turtles were eating while I was at school.

Mikey had better not be cooking again.

"So, when can I come over?" Asked Elliot.

"You can't." I said, and started walking away from the school, still wondering about what they ate. Was pizza the most logical answer?

"What?!" Gaped Elliot. "But I'm your friend!"

"Yeah." I said "But there's something you just can't see about my house."

I stopped walking at the school yard. I pulled out my T-Phone to see if the turtles would pick me up in the Shellraiser today, which they did do occasionally, not in front of everyone of course. It was always in an alley not far from the school.

The school was a bit of a way from the lair though, and today was an important date.

Elliot just stood behind me.

"What about you?" I asked "Aren't you going home?"

"Oh yeah, right." Said Elliot. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"Happy Birthday." Said Elliot.

I turned.

"How did you-?"

Elliot pointed at my phone.

I had taped. 'Happy Birthday' to the outer case of my phone.

"It wasn't there yesterday." Elliot said "So I assumed it was today."

I smiled. "You're right." I said. "Today is my birthday."

It was about time someone had told me happy birthday.

A limousine parked in front of us.

'Woah.' I thought.

A window rolled down.

A lady, dressed in fancy, yet modern, clothing said, "Elliot, time to go home."

I did not know Elliot was rich.

"Yes ma'am." Said Elliot. He got into the limo.

"Bye Scarlett." Elliot said.

"Bye." I said.

And Elliot left.

It was strange how quiet it was when he left.

I shook the feeling away though as I saw and heard a very familiar old subway car/van roaring down the street and to the school.

It stopped at an alley, I immediately ran to it.

I walked in the Shellraiser, Leo was driving.

"Hi." I said.

"Come on in." Said Leo.

I did and sat where Mikey normally sat, mostly because I liked to spin on the chair.

"How was your day?" Asked Leo. He was definitely like a big brother to me.

"Good." I said.

"Did you see April?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said "But she didn't have much time to talk. You know how it's been."

"Yeah." Said Leo.

"How was everything at the lair?" I asked

"Fine." Said Leo "I can't ever get Mikey to stop playing video games though."

"What did you all eat?"

"Today, sandwiches."

"What kind?"

"PB&J."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"What?" Asked Leo

"There were no worms in it." I said.

We both laughed.

We drove to the lair, where I put away my school stuff and now I could have all the freedom I wanted. I wanted to hang out with the turtles.

Everyone was busy though.

"Fine." I mumbled to myself. "Be that way. You won't even care it's my birthday."

I somehow ended up watching a soap opera and eating chips.

"Scarlett!" Called Donnie. "Mikey just puked!"

"Ewww!" I said, everyone called me to do the dirty work.

I walked to the lair.

"Where's the mop?" I asked.

But, I was surprised with streamers instead of a mop.

I dodged them.

"Surprise!" Said all the turtles.

I looked around the room, there were birthday decorations everywhere.

"Guys..." I said, voice choking. "How did you know?"

"You wrote it on your calendar." Said Mikey. "I told everyone else, and we decided to throw this party."

"But, my calender is in my room." I said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Mikey, have you been going into my room?" I asked.

"Hey, who wants to see Scarlett open her presents!?" Asked Donnie.

"I know I do." Leo said, avoiding the current conversation.

"Yep." Said Raph quickly. "Me too."

Mikey and I both walked over to the workbench, where five presents lay.

I was sure the fish was from Splinter, and he was probably in deep meditation as always.

I told myself to remember to thank him.

"Mine first!" Mikey said and shoved something that looked like a present into my face. It was...something, wrapped up badly in newspapers and duck tape.

I unwrapped the present to find a small turtle stuffed animal.

It looked old and previously used.

"It used to be mine." Mikey said proudly, "Now it's yours."

"Thanks." I said, and hugged the stuffed animal.

"Mine." Said Donnie. He shoved a neatly wrapped box.

I unwrapped the box to see a portable chemistry set. This one was special though because it was home made by Donnie. I could tell.

"Awesome!" I gasped. "Thanks Donnie!"

"Here." Said Raph. He handed me his.

It was not too badly wrapped, and had a red ribbon.

I unwrapped it to find a box that read. 'Bop it, Sock it, but it won't fall down! The inflatable punching dummy who always gets back up again!'

I smiled. The dummy looked like a ninja.

"Thanks!" I said.

Leo handed me his.

It was more like Donnie's, wrapped neatly and well.

Unwrapped, I saw a Space Heroes comic book.

"Woah!" I said.

I was growing to like the show more now.

"Thank you!" I said.

Splinter ' s gift came last, it was a family picture I had once taken of everyone, it had until recently been on the fridge. But it was now framed.

I held the frame close.

I hugged everyone's gift.

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh, don't thank us just yet." Said Mikey.

He wheeled over a ginormous cake with white frosting and red roses.

It had fifteen candles on it, my new age.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Said Mikey.

I looked around.

I could not think of anything else to ask for.

But, I smiled and blew the candles out. I knew what I wished for.

I wished Zoey could be here right now and enjoy this moment with me.

Everyone clapped as I blew out the candles in one blow.

"Let's eat!" Said Mikey.

Then, the ground slightly trembled.

Everyone stopped chattering.

What was going on?

In the ceiling, a hole opened up and something fell through it.

The hole closed and the figure groaned slightly.

"Huh?" I asked.

The figure stood up, revealing itself to be Zoey.

Zoey wore a black leather jacket and a purple and black striped dress with purple leggings and black boots.

"What's up?" Zoey smiled. "I'm back."

**So there was that time quote at the beginning, and if you haven't already noticed, the last fanfiction ended with "It was just a matter of time." And a lot of the characters have been talking about time. And unless you read the fanfiction title to get an idea of what's going on here (and if you've forgotten about Bob Joe by now) In this sequel, we're gonna learn more about the Guardian of Time and who he/she really is. I already know though. *evil smile. So, anyways, I included a new boy OC about Scarlett ' s age and he's pretty much like Donnie when it comes to both smarts and crushes. I just felt like Casey Jones, well...I'm not a huge fan of him. He ruined Apriltello! And now...oh wait, doesn't this ruin that Raph/Scarlett shipping everyone was asking for? Nope! I have big, big plans guys! And even though we didn't get much in this chapter, we shall return to episodes soon, I just want to include some more of my own chapters because then I can make the first episode more heartbreaking. (You know what I mean by that right?) Anyways please review since, as you know reviews inspire me to write more!**

**P.S Bob Joe is not coming back, he was just there for that small chunk of time. (Hehe, time) His name is sort of a play on words, Average Joe, Bob Joe.**


	2. The Guardian of Time

**So hi again. I'll admit, this chapter is kind of short. I had a concert today. I got two reviews that made me happy. So, here it is, chaoter two! I'm starting every chapter with a time quote now. Tell me if they get annoying.**

"Time you enjoy wasting is not wasted time."

Marthe Troly-Curtin

Everyone was silent.

Zoey? Was it really her?

"Woah." Said Mikey "Donnie, how did you make a robot that looks exactly like Zoey?"

"I didn't." Said Donnie.

"Is it a balloon?" Asked Mikey.

"No." Said Zoey.

"A hologram?"

"No!" Zoey said "And though that's pretty cool, I'm neither of those things, I'm the real Zoey!"

Mikey was dumbfounded. "Woah!" He exclaimed.

Zoey ran up to me and hugged me. I was confused.

"Did you really think I forgot your birthday?" She said. "Pshaw."

"Zoey?" I asked "How did you get here?"

Zoey held up her remote and smiled.

"But enough about me, it's your birthday."

"Is that really you Zoey?" Asked Leo.

"The one and only!" Zoey said and bowed.

She looked at the cake.

"Ooh! Cake!" She said and got herself a slice.

Everyone else was surprised.

Mikey just acted as if Zoey never left.

"How is this possible?" Asked Donnie.

Zoey turned and smiled. "That's my secret." She said and bit into her cake.

After that, everyone just accepted the fact that Zoey was here. Somehow.

But, I wondered why she was here. Of course, there was my birthday, but there had to be something else.

Zoey turned.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget your present." She said.

Zoey handed me a large, heavy box.

"Woah." I said "What's in it?"

"Open it up." Said Zoey.

I unwrapped the present.

Inside, I heard a small barking.

No, did Zoey get me a-

A small puppy jumped out of the box and licked my face.

"Awww!" I said "It's so cute!"

Mikey ' s eyes grew big. "A puppy!" He said.

Mikey kneeled next to me in order to pet the puppy.

I held up the tiny puppy.

It was a small gray Yorkie with beautiful brown eyes and a red ribbon tied around its neck.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"That's your decision." Zoey smiled.

"In that case." I looked at the puppy,"I'll name him Yoshi, it's short for Yoshiki."

Yoshiki was the name of one of my favorite video game characters.

"Cute name." Said Mikey. "Little Yoshi."

Mikey pet Yoshi.

"How will we tell master Splinter about him?" Asked Leo.

"Whenever we want." I said "I'm sure he'll let me keep it.

Everyone else started petting Yoshi.

"He is cute." Said Leo.

"Hey Yoshi." Said Donnie.

"Meh, Spike is better." Said Raph.

"My own puppy." I said and hugged Yoshi.

Zoey smiled.

"I have another surprise." She said.

I stared at her. "What?" I asked.

"Me!" Zoey laughed. "I'm gonna be staying here for a little while."

"Wow really?!" Asked Mikey "Can you get me a pet too!?"

"Well..." Said Zoey "Don't you guys have enough pets already, there's Spike and now Yoshi..."

"But I want a kitty!" Mikey whined.

"Tell that to Splinter." Zoey said.

And so, the rest of the afternoon was spent like that.

April was bored.

She wanted to give Scarlett her birthday present, but her dad had told her to stay in the house.

Again.

Ever since the invasion, Mr. O'Neil was having nightmares.

He dreamt of the Kraang returning.

Of the invasion happening again.

Of him being locked up.

Of losing his daughter.

Meanwhile, all April wanted was to hang out with Scarlett and the turtles.

But Mr. O'Neil wasn't like Auntie Agatha, who was normally okay with these kind of things.

Mr. O'Neil was a bit more strict.

April looked at her window, but then sighed and flopped onto her bed. She knew better than to break the rules and sneak out.

She decided that she would hand Scarlett her present tomorrow at school.

And then, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" April yelled to no one in particular. She did not want her dad to get up from bed.

She ran to the door.

There, stood a tall, well groomed man.

"Um, hello?" April asked.

"Do you know where Scarlett O'Neil is?" Asked the man.

"Um...she's..." April was thinking of a good excuse. "...At the library."

"Oh, I see." Said the man. "Are you her sister?"

"No." April said "Her cousin."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I left something here for Scarlett?" Asked the man. "It was left for her in her father's will."

"Um, okay." Said April.

Two other men rolled up something wrapped up in bubble wrap and tape.

"We'll just leave this here." Said the man. He bowed. "Good day ma'am."

And as the man walked away, April found herself staring at some peice of furniture meant for Scarlett.

And she wondered...

I was sitting in the den, Mikey and I were playing and petting Yoshi.

Zoey was chowing down on chips, soda, cake. I guessed she was hungry.

Leo was watching TV, but he occasionally petted Yoshi too.

Raph was feeding Spike.

Donnie was working on his laptop.

Splinter walked into the room and saw Yoshi.

"Scarlett?" He asked. "What is that?"

"A dog." I said. "You don't mind if I keep him right?"

"Well.." Splinter started.

"Please?" I asked.

"Please?" Asked Mikey.

"Alright." Said Splinter.

"Yes!" I said.

"As long as he doesn't bother me in meditation or during lessons." Splinter added.

"Okay!" I said. That would be easy for me. I had a theory that my room was basically soundproof. I remember screaming in there with the door closed and no one hearing a thing.

Then, I got a call from April.

"April!" I said "You'll never believe what Zoey got me!"

"Hey, Scarlett." Said April "I need you to come over. Now."

A few minutes later, we were at April's window. Yoshi stayed at the lair with Zoey.

April showed me the furniture wrapped up in bubble wrap.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Said April. "One thing's for sure though, it's yours."

I nodded. "Okay." I said.

The turtles helped me get it to the lair. It was surprisingly light.

"What up?" Zoey asked, Yoshi was in her lap.

Yoshi sniffed the furniture and barked. "What's wrong Yoshi?" Asked Zoey.

"I think it's this thing." Said Donnie, he pointed to the furniture.

"Hmm." I said "That's weird."

"Let's unwrap it!" Said Mikey.

I walked up to it and unwrapped it carefully.

When I saw the grandfather clock underneath, I was shocked.

"What is it?" Asked Leo.

I pointed to the clock. I had seen it before.

I tried to remember it.

Ah yes, Zac had tried to...

And...

Mikey walked up to the clock. "This looks familiar." He said.

"Yeah." I said "Zac...he..."

I remembered Zac dying.

I always tried to remember as little about Zac as possible.

I shook away the memory.

"This supposedly has the Guardian of Time inside." I said.

Everyone grew a serious look on thier face.

"Why did you get this anyway?" Asked Zoey, looking at the clock.

"I'm not sure." I said. I heard from April that it was left for me by...

Dad.

"Should we unlock it?" Asked Leo.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"That whole Guardian of Time thing is just a myth." Said Donnie "There's no way it was real."

I looked at the clock.

There was a small keyhole on it.

My bracelet would probably fit perfectly in it.

Should I open it?

I didn't know what to do.

"I guess...we can open it." I said.

"Alright." Said Leo.

I walked to my room to retrieve my bracelet.

Yoshi followed me.

I grabbed the bracelet and walked up to the clock.

Yoshi growled slightly when I lifted the key to the keyhole.

"Don't worry." I said "I'm sure nothing is in here."

Everyone was a bit tense.

"Here we go." I breathed.

I turned the key in the keyhole.

There was a small click.

I opened the small door on the clock.

The door creaked.

There was a small space inside

I thought I saw someone sitting I there.

"Hello?" I asked.

Something inside moved.

I stepped back from the clock.

Yoshi growled.

From inside the clock, there was a small creak.

Two small legs spread out the clock door.

A small child's body climbed out, into the light.

The child's body was pale. Then I realized, it was a girl.

The girl had long blue hair in two pigtails.

She had bouncy side bangs like mine.

Her hair was curly.

She had a dress on.

The dress top was white, and sleeveless, she wore a big red ribbon around her neck. The dress bottom was a black skirt with white frills in the bottom.

The small girl opened her eyes, which were a dark purple color.

She stared at me.

"Scarlett O'Neil." She said.

"Huh?" I asked "How do you know my name?"

"Who are you!?" Asked Raph "Kids don't normally hid inside clocks!"

"Yeah, squirt." Said Mikey.

"My name's not squirt." Said the girl. "My name is Tokei Meiden. I used to know Harold O'Neil he was like a dad to me."

"What?" Asked everyone.

"Scarlett." Said Donnie. "Does that make this girl your sister?"

**So, here's the link for an illustration of Tokei I made. art/Tokei-Meidein-493824588 It's not my best work, but still pretty good. Also, at first Tokei was going to have no feelings and all, but if she's a kid, she should have feelings. So I did that. You guys are probably all still confused right now. But a little confusion is good. Anyways, please review and keep telling me to continue! :) Bye!**


	3. Elliot

**Hi guys here's another chapter. Colorless got a little upset when I told her I'd change Tokei, so I decided to make her emotionless once and for all. I can't help but feel like I'm rushing my chapters a bit, but it should be ok.**

"Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We have only today. Let us begin."

-Mother Teresa

"What!?" I said. "I'm an only child!"

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Leo.

"Yeah." Said Raph.

"I'm pretty sure." I said.

"You'd think you'd notice when you have a sister." Said Mikey.

"Especially one like her." Said Donnie, pointing to Tokei.

Yoshi walked up to Tokei and sniffed her feet.

"A dog." Tokei said, with no emotion. Yoshi got closer to Tokei.

Mikey grabbed Yoshi. "Isn't he cute?" Mikey asked.

"Cute?" Asked Tokei.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Mikey "Don't you know what Cute is?"

Tokei shook her head.

Mikey was surprised.

"Excuse me." Said Zoey "But who ARE you?"

Said Tokei. "I am Tokei Meiden. And I have lived on this Earth far longer than anyone else has. Because of this, they call me the Guardian of Time. I can interpret the future by remembering the past. History only repeats itself you know."

"What?" Asked Leo "The Guardian of Time is a real thing?"

"Of course." Tokei said. "But, there are both good and bad things about forever living. I was given this burden for as long as I can remember."

"How can you live for so long?" Asked Donnie.

"This is not my true body." Said Tokei. "Before being in this form, I was a real person. My remains were dedicated to science. A wise man recreated me as a doll with a special chemical that could make skin become more like a cross between wood and glass. He kept me in a clock for a very long time. I came out occasionally and every time, I hated what I saw. There was always pain and hatred everywhere I went. Eventually, a man named Harold O'Neil came to obtain my clock. He found me inside and then educated me. He told and taught me many things. He was the only friendliness I found in this world. But, one day came some men who were looking for him, Mr. O'Neil locked me away in my clock and I never saw him again. I stayed in the clock, and then, you reopened it."

"Yes." I said.

"What is it I am expected to do master?" Asked Tokei and she bowed.

"Master?" I asked.

"Would you prefer I called you another name?" Asked Tokei.

"Maybe Scarlett." I said.

"Yes, Scarlett." Tokei said.

I didn't know what to do.

Everyone was baffled. Too many things were happening at once today.

Yoshi sniffed at Tokei more. Tokei looked down at him.

"He's strange." Tokei said. "He's unlike other dogs I have previously seen."

"Yeah." Said Mikey. He picked up Yoshi.

Tokei stared at Yoshi.

"Oh, want to pet him?" Asked Mikey.

"It's no use." Said Tokei. "I can't feel, I'm just a doll."

"Oh..." Said Mikey.

Tokei stared at me, as if I was supposed to say something.

"If I am not needed here, then I will go back in my clock." Tokei said.

"Alright." I said.

Tokei turned and climbed into the clock.

In a few seconds, she was gone.

"My life has gotten weird." I said.

"Yep." Said Zoey.

I lay in my bed.

Zoey was in a sleeping bag temporarily until we moved her old bed back into the room.

I was wondering what to do with Tokei.

Yoshi lay on my stomach, I could feel his small body breathing.

"Hey Scarlett." Said Zoey. "What do we do with Tokei? We can't leave her in that clock forever."

"I know." I said "I'm thinking about it."

"Maybe we can just keep her around, like a little sister, you know?" Said Zoey.

"Yeah." I said "But she isn't like other kids. She said so herself."

"Well." Said Zoey. "I think we should start by being nice to her. Maybe we can make her a friend at least."

I nodded. "Sure." I said.

I sighed and snuggled into my covers.

"Hey Scarlett." Said Zoey. "Do you go to school now?"

"Yeah." I said.

"That's good." Said Zoey "You have any friends."

"Yeah." I said.

"There's one, who's okay."

"Nice." Said Zoey.

"So how are things with your friend?" I asked.

"Good." Said Zoey.

"Oh." I said.

The awkward conversation ended.

I sighed.

Tomorrow, I'd let Tokei out of her clock again and we would all befriend her.

It was strange. How come dad never mentioned her to me?

I guess he had his reasons.

I couldn't get over the fact that technically, I had a little sister. I became happy.

I wanted to get to know her right away.

But first, it was time to rest. I had school tomorrow.

I yawned. I was at school.

Zoey had to stay at home. Yoshi also. And of course, the turtles.

I wouldn't open the clock until I came back.

I was in the classroom again.

It was the last class of the day, I was anxious to get home.

The bell rang and I gathered my things.

As usual, Elliot was already walking down the hall looking for me.

He must've seen me leave the room.

"Hey Scarlett!" He yelled at me.

I started running away.

I had no time to chat.

"Wait, Scarlett!" Said Elliot "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Can't talk!" I yelled back, but he kept chasing me.

I decided to walk to the lair today.

I ran to the street, I hoped Elliot wasn't following me.

When I got to the manhole that led to the lair, I panted and looked around, Elliot wasn't anywhere in sight.

I lifted the lid and jumped into the sewer, then I put the lid back in place.

I sighed once inside the sewer.

I started walking in the direction of the lair.

But then, I paused.

I could've sworn I heard footsteps besides mine.

And also, I felt like someone was watching me.

I turned.

I didn't see anyone. But looks can be deceiving.

"You can come out now." I said. "Whoever you are, I know you're following me."

Elliot appeared from the shadows. "You're good Scarlett." He said.

"Elliot!" I said. "I told you not to follow me!"

"But you left so quickly, I was worried." Said Elliot.

"It's nice you were concerned about me." I said "But you really need to leave."

"Why?" Asked Elliot "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" I said.

"Scarlett?" Asked a voice, who I recognized was Raph's. "Is that you?"

We weren't far from the lair.

"Scarlett!" Yelled Mikey "We're ready to open up the clock again!"

I turned. What was I going to tell Elliot?

"Who's that?" Elliot asked.

"Did you bring April with you?" I heard Donnie ask.

I was running out of time, I heard thier footsteps coming to me.

"Um, Elliot!" I said and turned. "You've got to lea-"

"Hi Scarlett!" Mikey said, he walked up to me and hugged me.

All the turtles were here already.

"What the-!?" Said Elliot.

"Who's the guy in glasses?" Asked Raph.

Elliot grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Mikey. Mikey looked confused.

"Who are you guys!?" Elliot yelled. "And how do you know Scarlett ' s name?"

"Um, Elliot..." I started.

"Hold on a second Scarlett." Elliot said. "I'll protect you from these monsters!"

"No Elliot..." I said. "They're...my family."

"What?" Elliot asked, dumbfounded.

"Let me ask this again." Said Raph. "Who is he?"

"He's a friend from school." I said "He followed me out here."

I walked up to the turtles. "Hey guys." I said. "How was your day?"

"Wait a second!" Said Elliot. "THEY are your brothers!?"

I sighed and turned.

"Technically, we aren't related by blood. But they're like brothers. These four are all really close friends of mine." I said.

"Yeah!" Said Mikey. He patted Elliot on the head. "She's in good hands here!"

"Yeah, so you can go now." Said Raph.

"Yeah." Leo said.

"Wait, she lives down here?" Elliot cringed.

"Yes." I said.

Elliot looked like he was going to scream.

"I must be dreaming!" He exclaimed. "That's got to be it!"

"No." I said. "I really do live here."

Elliot whimpered. "Really?" He squeaked.

"Well it's no mansion." I said "But it's home."

Elliot looked faint.

"Let's take him to the lair." I said to the others.

"Yeah." Leo nodded.

"Okay." Said Donnie.

I grabbed Elliot by the hand and led him to the lair.

"This place..." He said "It's so...messy! How can such a refined girl live here!?"

"What?" I asked.

There were pizza boxes everywhere.

I guess I never really cared about how messy it was, now I realized the mess.

"Oh yeah." I said "Sorry about the mess."

"There's no way you live here!" Elliot exclaimed "This has to be a dream!"

"Calm down dude." Said Mikey.

Instead, Elliot whimpered and fainted on the floor.

"Oh god..." I started.

"Now what?" Asked Donnie.

"I guess we wait until he wakes up." Said Leo "He can't go around telling people about us."

"Yeah." I said "Sorry about that guys."

"Nah, it's okay." Said Mikey.

"Not really." Said Raph.

"Raph!" Scolded Leo.

"What?" Asked Raph "I just feel like too many people are figuring out about the lair."

"He's right." I said "Soon, this place won't be safe anymore."

"Maybe we should get a new lair." Said Mikey.

"Ha. Good luck on that." I said.

Elliot sat up.

"Scarlett!" He said "I had the weirdest dream where you lived in a sewer!"

Elliot grabbed me and shook me as he spoke.

Then, he paused to look around.

"It wasn't a dream?" He asked.

"Nope." I said.

Elliot hugged me. "Waah! Scarlett! Why do you live in the sewer?! Where did you go wrong?"

"Hey Scarlett!" Said Zoey, as she entered the room.

"I just saw Yoshi do the cutest thing, you need to-"

Zoey stopped and saw Elliot hugging me.

Zoey ran over and punched Elliot to the wall.

"Hey Scarlett!" She said "My BEST FRIEND. How was school?"

Elliot groaned.

"There goes my ulcer..." He muttered in pain.

"About time someone did that." Raph smiled.

"Raph!" Leo scolded again.

"What?" Asked Raph "I didn't do anything, Zoey did."

At that, Leo didn't have a response.

Yoshi walked into the room.

"Hey Yoshi!" I smiled and Yoshi licked my face.

Elliot peeled himself off of the wall. He fell to the floor.

Zoey hugged me protectively and frowned at Elliot.

Elliot backed up to the wall.

"This is weird!" Elliot said "First, I see these weird...Things and Scarlett claims they're her brothers or friends or whatever, and then she shows me her home, and now I'm being attacked by random people! What is going on?!"

"Listen Elliot." I started. "You need to calm down."

Elliot was hyperventilating now.

"I can't." He said.

"Can I please punch him?" Asked Zoey.

I shook my head at her.

"Fine." She said. "But he can't be here, he's an idiot with no clue what's going on."

"Everyone, please calm down." I said "I can fix this."

Elliot started breathing normally.

"Now look," I told him. "You can't tell anyone about seeing them." I pointed to the turtles.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Elliot said.

"Your life." Said Raph.

"Raph!" I said.

Zoey chuckled. "I agree with Raph."

I sighed and tried ignoring them.

"These are the guys who saved everyone in that Alien invasion a few months ago." I said.

"What?" Asked Elliot. He looked at the turtles. "Did you really?"

They nodded. "Yeah."

"Woah!" Said Mikey "We're famous now?!"

"Kind of." I said "Everyone wants to know about the heroes of the invasion."

"And now he knows." Zoey said. "I still don't trust him."

"Well we have to!" I said "Because like it or not, he knows about the lair now."

Everyone was silent.

"Yes Scarlett." They all said.

I smiled.

"Good." I said. "Now, let's all be nice to Elliot."

No one moved.

"And I mean now!" I yelled.

And chatter filled the room.

"What's up?"

"Hi"

"Nice...glasses..."

I smiled again.

At least they tried.

But, there was still a small problem, Tokei.

How could I explain her to Elliot?

"Elliot," I said.

Elliot turned his head.

"There's something else you need to know about."

Everyone surrounded the clock.

I explained it all to Elliot the best I could.

I took a deep breath and unlocked the clock again.

Tokei climbed out of the clock like before.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Tokei." I said "If it would please you, I don't want you to do anything."

"What?" Asked Tokei. "I don't understand."

"I mean, I don't need you to be like a servant." I said "I just want us to be like sisters. I want you to make connections with everyone in this room."

Tokei looked around the room.

"That's a lot of people." She said.

I smiled. "Yeah, that means you'll have a lot of friends too."

Tokei stared at everyone blankly. It was hard to tell if she was happy or not.

"Come on." Said Mikey "Smile."

"What's a smile?" Asked Tokei.

"A way to show your happiness." Mikey said.

He pointed at his smile.

"See?" He asked.

Tokei didn't quite get the concept of a smile, but she lifted the corners of her mouth and created a small smile for us.

"Okay." She said.

**Well that's it for now, I made this on my way to school. If you guys don't mind, there's still about two more chapters of made up adventures before we go to episodes. I'll try not rushing the chapter nnext time. Bye! :)**


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Hi everyone. It's the weekend and I love sleeping in. I just woke up a little while ago and decided to post this. I know I'm posting these pretty fast, but after this chapter, we go to episodes because I feel like the timing is perfect for an episode right now. Also, please review this chapter! Enjoy! **

"Time flies like an arrow; fruit flies like a banana."

-Anthony G. Oettinger

Tokei fidgeted in her seat.

She was sitting neatly on her knees in front of what her new Mikey called a TV.

"Are you sure I can learn emotions through this?" She asked.

Mikey, a turtle she was very fond of smiled. "You can learn lots from TV."

Tokei nodded.

It had only been one day since Scarlett had told her to make new friends. Tokei did not know how to do that exactly, but she tried.

She never really had friends before. She remembered once accepting Harold O'Neil as a friend, but he was more of a father and teacher.

Tokei didn't realize until yesterday how different she was from everyone.

Everyone else could eat and sleep, but she couldn't.

Everyone else was able to express how they felt.

Tokei couldn't.

Heck, she couldn't even feel.

It was another bad thing about being a doll.

And if Tokei could feel, she'd be feeling anger. She would be feeling stressed.

But, Tokei couldn't feel.

She chose to talk to Mikey first after Scarlett told her to make friends. Mikey was the person Tokei was most curious about. She wondered if she was older than him or if it was the other way around.

Tokei was pretty sure she was older.

Mikey was glad to meet Tokei. Mikey liked new friends.

Now, Tokei soon grew jelous of Mikey. She wished she could be more like him.

Tokei explained this to Mikey.

Mikey was then determined to help his new friend.

He sort of helped Leatherhead before, he hoped he could help Tokei now.

He believed cartoons were the best way to show Tokei how people express emotions.

So, here Tokei sat.

She was not sure that the box in front of her could teach her anything.

She had once seen Harold O'Neil looking at one, but he never seemed to tear his eyes away from the moving pictures.

Tokei was always bored when this happened.

How could the same box help her now.

"Alright!" Mikey said, he had a box of what Tokei identified as Popcorn. Harold ate that when he watched the moving pictures on the box.

"Let's start!" Said Mikey.

He clicked a button on the box in his hand, it was smaller than the big one in front of them.

And then, Tokei watched TV and was taken into the worlds inside for the first time.

Elliot was asking me a lot of questions.

"Who was that girl with the Purple hair who punched me?"

"Why do you live in a sewer?"

"How long have you known the turtles?"

"How do you get cell service and wifi down there?"

I rubbed my head. All these questions were giving me a migrane.

Ever since Elliot met the turtles and Zoey, he's been asking me nonstop questions about them.

He was asking things so fast that I couldn't answer them.

The last bell rang and I was supposed to leave.

"Alright Elliot, I better go now-"

"No wait!" Said Elliot.

"What?" I asked

"Can I come over?"

"What? Why!?"

"I really want to see your house again." Elliot said.

"I dunno." I said.

April walked by us in the hall.

"Hi Scarlett, and Elliot." She said.

"Hey April." I said. "Wanna head over to the..." I turned to make sure no one else was listening. "The lair?"

April smiled. "Sure, why not?"

"Can I come too?" Elliot asked.

"He knows?" April asked.

I nodded and sighed.

"Fine." I said "You can tag along too."

"Yes!" Said Elliot.

We walked into the lair to see Tokei and Mikey watching TV.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hi." Said Tokei.

"Hey." Said Mikey.

Neither of them turned.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked.

"Stuff." Said Tokei.

"No, what kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Cartoons." Said Mikey.

"Okay." I said. "April and Elliot came by, I hope you guys don't mind."

"Yeah, whatever." Said Tokei.

"Well, she's definitely got an attitude now." I muttered.

"Who's she?" Asked April.

"I'll explain later." I said.

I took off my jacket, April and Elliot stood nearby, they seemed unsure what to do.

"You guys can take your jackets off." I said "I'll make hot chocolate for everyone."

"Okay." They both said and fumbled with thier jackets.

I looked for Zoey.

I walked into the room.

"Zoey, I'm home!" I said.

"Hi!" Said Zoey, she turned from her computer screen.

Yoshi barked and licked me.

"Hey Yoshi." I giggled.

"Is it cold down here?" I asked.

"A little." Said Zoey.

"I'm making hot chocolate." I said "Wanna help?"

"Yeah!" Said Zoey. She turned her computer off.

"Alright!" I said.

We walked into the den, Yoshi followed.

Zoey saw Elliot. They both pointed and stared at each other.

"Who-? Why-! Huh!?"

"Oh yeah, um, Elliot, this is Zoey, Zoey, this is Elliot." I said.

"I leave for a couple months and you replace me with HIM!?" Yelled Zoey.

"I didn't replace you!" I said.

"Oh yes she did!" Said Elliot "And I'm better than you!"

"You're not helping!" I yelled.

"Why don't we just have some hot chocolate?" Asked April. "I'll get Donnie." She volunteered and left the room.

Elliot and Zoey glared at each other.

'Oh my...' I thought. 'Those two definitely hate each other.'

"Mikey!" I said "Tokei, want to help make hot chocolate?"

"Sure!" Mikey said and stood up. "What about you Tokei?"

Tokei nodded. "If Mikey wants to do it, I want to also."

"Awesome!" I said.

I turned to Zoey and Elliot, who glared at each other.

"Hey guys." I said "You wouldn't mind boiling the water right?"

"Yeah. Sure." Said Elliot

"Whatever." Said Zoey.

"Alright!" I smiled. "I'll get the others!"

I walked to Raph's room, Spike stood guard outside the door.

"Hey Spike." I said and opened the door.

"Hi Raph!" I said.

Inside, Raph squealed and hid something inside his drawer.

"Hey, what was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" Asked Raph.

"Never mind." I said "We're making hot chocolate, come out of your room to get some."

"Alright, fine." Said Raph. He started to shove me out of the room. "I'll be out in a second."

He slammed the door behind me.

"That was weird." I said aloud.

I looked down at Spike.

I smiled.

I then went to Leo's room.

"Hey Leo." I said. "We're making hot chocolate, want some?"

"Sure." Said Leo. "I'll be right out."

I smiled.

Leo was always polite.

Next was Donnie's room.

I walked over to his room.

I started opening the door. But I paused. I heard April and Donnie talking.

"You haven't been around for a while." Said Donnie.

"Yeah." Said April. "Dad is still having nightmares. He keeps me in a lot."

"Oh."

"How has Scarlett been doing?"

"Fine." Said Donnie. "She's still training and she's doing well."

"Good." Said April. "It's nice to know she's It's good hands."

There was a pause.

"I never thought she would end up living down here." Said April. "She's just full of surprises isn't she?"

"Yeah." Said Donnie.

"So, Donnie." Said April. "What's up?"

"Not a lot has been happening around here. Zoey came back somehow and we had a surprise party for Scarlett."

"Oh." Said April. "I wish I were there."

Another pause.

"Hey, um, April." Said Donnie. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Said April.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

April paused.

"Kind of." She said.

"Oh." Donnie said dissapointedly. "Um, April, have you ever...been on a date perhaps?"

"What?!" Asked April.

"Um, um, I'm just saying, you know." Said Donnie "I just wanted to know, you seem like the type who gets asked out a lot you know?"

Donnie chuckled nervously.

"No." April answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"I was...um...well...If you're free...you know?" Said Donnie.

My eyes grew wide.

"Are you asking me out Donnie?" Asked April.

"Well..." Said Donnie. "It's just...I...I really...li-"

April stopped Donnie.

"You can meet me at my window tonight." April said. "We can hang out on the roof, but Dad will kill me if I go any further."

"Oh, alright!" Donnie said excitedly.

"It's a date then." April said.

I smiled.

I started backing away from the door and into the kitchen.

Tokei and Zoey were boiling water while Mikey and Elliot grabbed mugs.

'Perfect.' I thought. 'Everything's going as planned.'

I was super happy now.

Donnie did it, he asked April out.

And as I started preparing the mugs I wondered how things for the two of them would be like in the future.

Would thier relationship get as serious as marriage?

I shook away the idea.

'Alright.' I told myself, 'I'm getting a little out of hand there. One step at a time.'

So, Leo and Raph left thier rooms and grabbed some cocoa for themselves.

April and Donnie came out of the lab and joined them. Soon, everyone was having cocoa and talking.

And even Tokei, who did not drink any cocoa, seemed happy and joined in our conversations.

"I think watching cartoons really did help her out with emotions." I whispered to Mikey. "Good job."

"Of course." Mikey said. "Naturally, I knew what to do."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said and smiled.

"So, will we be patrolling tonight?" Asked Zoey, "We didn't go yesterday."

I realized that we hadn't patrolled in a long time.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Said Leo.

"I'd like to go out on my skateboard." Said Mikey.

"What do you mean patrol?" Asked Tokei.

"Yeah." Said Elliot.

The turtles, April, Zoey, and I smiled.

"You have no idea." I said.

**Alrighty! And there you have it. Please review and you can ask me anything, or suggest an idea, or just say hi. I'll be waiting for your reviews and thoughts! Oh and for anyone who was wondering about Yoshi ' s name. It comes from Corpse Party and I really like his character. He's supposed to be like the bad boy who has a crush on the good girl who tries to save everyone. And the creators FINALLY finished Corpse Party: Blood Drive where Yoshiki and his girl (Ayumi) FINALLY started dating. In the anime, he died trying to tell her he loved her. And in the manga, he already told her and she accepted but he had a dream where they both died. So, I'm glad the game finally did that. And also, I wasn't too happy with how I wrote Donnie's asking out, it was too awkward and weird. But I imagine that in the show, it would be the same way. Anyways, again. Review! Bye!**


	5. Patrolling and Luncheon

**Hello everyone! I'm actually with the characters of my fanfiction right now! Say hi guys!**

**The others: hi!**

**Anyways, you'll figure out why later, let's get this show on the road! **

**Everyone: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh, hey Donnie, hand me those cookies! **

"How time can be so cruel, then turn out to be kind."

- Megurine Luka

Everyone was whooping and cheering.

We had brought Tokei out on a patrol.

Elliot did not come because he had a curfew.

The others were bragging about how they had saved the world.

"And then, I took my Sai and planted it in that Kraang droid ' s skull." Said Raph. He laughed. "So cool!"

"Sure Raph." Said Donnie. "But I used my mad science skills to bring down an interdimensional portal! That was equally as awesome!"

"And what about Splinter?" Asked Leo "I wish I were there to see him take down the Shredder!"

Tokei listened to every word. "Wow." She said.

I felt that now, Tokei was more emotional than when we first met her.

"Yep." I laughed and we jumped to the next rooftop.

Zoey was helping Tokei.

Yoshi was at home.

"You should've seen us!" Said Zoey. "Especially Scarlett, she was just as awesome!"

"Aw." I blushed. "I wasn't THAT great. Everyone was."

"And don't forget Cottage Cheese Demon! If we hadn't stuffed him into that microwave, the whole world would be covered in living cheese!" Mikey said.

"Woah." Said Tokei. "Really?"

"For the twelfth time." Raph said. "There was no Cottage Cheese Demon."

"Did you see him?" Asked Mikey

"No." Said Raph.

"Then how do you know he wasn't there?" Asked Mikey. "Huh?"

"But that-what?-that doesn't-" Raph sighed. "Fine man,Cottage Cheese Demon or not, we're awesome!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

We continued running from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hey guys, can we stop by April's house?" Asked Donnie.

Everyone screeched to a hault.

We turned.

Donnie had stalled patrolling for the past few days just because he and April were dating and now, he was going to stop this?

"We are precisely one and a half blocks, four feet, and six - no,no, seven meters away from her apartment." Donnie said.

"Yeah, that's not creepy or anything dude." Raph said sarcastically.

We were outside April's window.

Donnie anxiously knocked.

"Handsome gram for April O'Neal." He said and smiled.

Raph groaned. "Ugh, did you really just say that?"

I shook my head an rolled my eyes.

April opened the window.

"Um...guys" She said nervously. "You don't mind staying on the fire escape do you?"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's not my fault." April said "Dad's abduction nightmares have been getting worse lately and he won't let me out at night."

"Oh." I said.

We stood in silence for a second, then Uncle Kirby walked into the room.

"I'm sorry April." He said.

I guessed he had been listening to the conversation.

"But what if the Kraang are still out there? Planning? Working? I'll do anything it takes to protect you." He said.

"Dad." April sighed. "I'm not a kid anymore. Besides." She said."I have these guys." She pointed to us. "I couldn't be more safe."

"Trust us, Mr. O'Neil." Mikey said "Those squishy brain freaks are long gone."

And though we didn't know, the Kraang were doing exactly what my uncle had thought they were.

They were planning, scheming, and now, they had Shredder on thier side.

"You missed me again Leo!" Mikey said.

The guys were playing dodge ball in the lair.

They used the old Kraang communicator orb as the ball.

"Stick it in your shell!" Raph said and he aimed at Mikey.

I groaned.

"You guys are going to break something!" I said.

Tokei was sitting next to me as I worked on homework.

"No we wont!" Zoey called. She was also playing.

April walked in with pizza (she was given permission to be with us) but was almost knocked over by the ball.

Inside his lab, Donnie was working on a mutation.

Our old friend, the Pulverizer, was found after the invasion mutated and in a big bottle.

We could not understand what had happened to him, but we kept him and Donnie frequently tried to see if he could help him.

The ball also bounced into his lab.

"You're out Leo!" Raph yelled.

"No, it doesn't count on a bounce!" Leo argued.

"Actually, it does." Zoey said.

"What are you doing?" Asked Donnie, who stormed out of his lab.

"Playing dodge ball fool." Mikey said.

The ball hit Mikey in the stomach and Mikey groaned.

"With the Kraang Communication Orb!?" Donnie yelled.

He grabbed the orb as it whirled past him.

"This is a fragile peice of Kraang tech." Donnie said. "You guys know better than to play with it!"

"Don't get your shell undies in a tangle." Raph said. "The Kraang are long gone."

"Yeah." Said Mikey. "Lighten up dude, this is a party! Woo hoo!"

"Guys." I said. "Just cause we defeated one enemy doesn't mean that more won't come. More enemies will appear and they'll always be stronger."

"Yeah, whatever." Raph said.

"Hmph." I said.

Tokei looked around at everyone, taking in every little word.

"My sons." Said Splinter as he entered the room.

"I know you're still celebrating the defeat of your enemy, but the great question remains."

"What if cupcakes could talk?" Asked Mikey.

Silence.

Splinter continued, "Like Scarlett has said, the question is, 'is there more to come?' The Shredder is a crafty enemy. He could be planning an attack as we speak."

"But Sensei." Leo said. "You told us that Shredder lost his honor and sense. That he wouldn't bother us anymore."

"Yeah." Said Raph "And if he does come, we can take him down."

I was growing nervous.

The turtles started walking away.

"You four have grown lazy, overconfident. This party ends now!" Yelled Splinter.

The turtles stood straight and stayed silent as Splinter left the room.

"Geez." Mikey said "That was harsh."

"Maybe Splinter is right." Said Leo. "Maybe we are getting cocky."

"Oh, now you realize?" I asked aloud.

As much as I loved those guys, there were times when they were nothing but annoying. And I'll admit it, at first I was the same too. But, it stopped when I realized I needed to be more of a role model for Tokei.

Raph laughed, "Ha, it's not cocky when you can kick massive-"

Then, the orb in Donnie's hands started to light up.

Everyone was silent.

"That thing is working?" Asked April

"It's been silent for weeks. Months even." Said Donnie "For it to be on means It's getting a signal, which means only one thing."

"Cupcakes CAN talk!" Mikey said, astonished.

"The Kraang are back." Leo said.

"I guess the party really is over." Said Mikey.

We were in the lab, Raph, Zoey, Tokei, Mikey, and I were distracted by the Pulverizer inside his canister. Metalhead was also there.

The Pulverizer was now nothing but organs held together by acid.

It was sad. I wondered how that could've possibly happened.

"It seems like the Kraang are transporting some sort of cargo." Said Donnie. I turned.

Donnie gasped. "They're using a stealth ship!"

"We need to stop them from delivering that cargo." Said Leo

"So." Said Raph. "How do you take down a ship that's invisible?"

"You cover it in honey so it attracts bees." Mikey said.

Raph faceplalmed.

"And then." Mikey said "You follow the bees."

Silence again.

"We track it with this remote." Donnie said and he lifted it up. "April, can you track it from a rooftop and tell us its coordinates?"

"Me?" Asked April. "I don't know anything about radar."

"What about your dad?" Leo suggested.

"My dad?" April asked. "He barely let's me out of the house anymore, he's never gonna go through with this."

"April please." Said Donnie. "Your dad's a scientist, we really need his help."

April thought.

"If it helps." I said "Uncle Kirby will get even worse if the Kraang come back. It will be the first invasion all over again. He can at least help so we can stop it before it hurts anyone."

April sighed. "I - I'll see what I can do."

April walked out of the lab.

"The bigger question is." Said Raph "How are we gonna stop that ship? We're gonna need something fast to catch it."

Donnie smiled mischievously. "Donnie..." I said "You're scaring me."

"I call it, the T-Rocket!" Donnie said and showed us a small rocket ship made for six.

"You want us to fly in that!?"Raph yelled. "Where are we flying to? Jupiter?"

"Jupiter?" Asked Mikey in fear. "But that thing is infested with space yeast!"

Silence, yet again.

"We're out of time guys." Said Leo and motioned for us to get in the ship.

Zoey, Mikey, Raph, and Donnie got into the ship.

I turned to see Tokei.

"Tokei." I said "You wouldn't mind staying behind would you?"

"I can't feel." Tokei said in a voice that mimicked sadness. "I don't know what I think."

"Please stay behind." I said.

Tokei nodded her head. "I will."

I smiled and climbed into the ship.

Elsewhere, April was with her dad. Leo had called her to check on the coordinates.

"Yeah." Said April "We're ready...I think."

Behind her, Mr. O'Neil was holding the remote.

"It's awfully late for a school project isn't it?" Asked Mr. O'Neil

"It's um...extra credit." April lied. "We're tracking a...um...pigeon migration...yeah..."

The remote reacted in Mr. O'Neil ' s hands.

Above him, he thought he could hear whirring.

"What's going on?" He asked his daughter.

April was speechless.

And, then, there was a small flicker where the two saw a Kraang ship flying away from them.

"Is that..." Started Mr. O'Neil "The Kraang?"

His nightmares were coming true and he dropped the remote.

We had gotten the coordinates for the ship.

"Alright." Said Donnie "This is it."

"If we explode." Raph threatened, "I swear I'll slap the green off of you!"

Donnie was silent and powered up the ship.

"Launch!" Leo yelled.

The ship gained speed.

It was like a roller coaster. Everyone was laughing.

Then, the ship came to an opening and was launched upward.

We all cheered as we did a back flip and started flying on our bat jet packs. Even Zoey had one now.

"Yeah!" Said Mikey "Booyakasha-!"

Mikey hit something invisible. He hit it really hard and groaned.

The rest of us also crashed into the unseen object.

"Um, I think we found the ship." Leo said

**So how did they know that glob of organs was the Pulverizer? DNA. Anyway, here's a bonus! Warning, contains spoilers!**

Kelly: Hello everyone! This is Kelly, field reporter! Today I'm here at the party that is celebrating the start of the sequel of Meeting TMNT! This is a round table luncheon and all the characters from the fanfiction are talking and meeting up with the original creator(s) of the fanfiction! Let's get an interview with Donnie and April!

Kelly: *turns to see April and Donnie looking lovingly at one another and whispering to each other.

Kelly: *stays silent.

Donnie: *looks up. Oh, are we recording now?

Kelly:*turns away from the two. N-now let's regroup and go on to our "Ask The Author Corner!" Here's the author, Aiko-chan2012!

Aiko: Oh, hi everyone! *swallows cookies she had previously been eating.

Kelly: So, Aiko, what's it like to actually talk to the characters In your fanfiction?

Aiko: it's so cool! The turtles look exactly like in the show! And I just figured out how tall they can be in reality because I'm shorter than Raph! But I am also extremely excited to meet Scarlett! She looks so cute! But I did create her so...obviously.

Leo: Oh, hey, I have a question for the author!

Kelly: Yes Leo?

Leo: Are you going to include someone to pair me up with?*cough. (Preferably Karai)*cough cough.

Aiko: Wha-?

Silence.

Aiko: But she's your sister.

Leo: -!

Tokei: Hey what about my origin story? Wasn't I originally a robot?

Aiko: umm...

Zac: Oh and, what the heck, I DIED! I thought your previous idea was that I

just left Earth but come back.

Yoshi: *bark bark bark

Donnie: In my script, it says April and I break up, but it seems that our relationship was going pretty smoothly. Do we get together again?

Aiko: I can't tell you in front of my readers!

Raph: And what was that whole thing about me hiding something in the drawer eh?

Aiko: um...

Tokei: I thought for a second there I wasn't going to exsist, but then when you started using my character, you completely changed my origin story!

Aiko: But I like you better the way you are now.

Tokei: heh, yeah right.

Aiko: okay, so some things didn't make the final cut.

Everyone else: SOME things!?

Zoey: You had so many ideas for me!

Leo: there was gonna be a blooper reel!

Donnie: Weren't April and I gonna get married or something?

Aiko: Woah, wait!- Donnie, we never discussed making you get married.

Donnie:*crosses arms. It COULD happen.

Aiko: Dream on lover boy!

Scarlett: What about that idea where you took all the TMNT characters and put them into a Shakespeare play. I think you were going to do Romeo and Juliet at first.

April: Oh yeah...I was gonna be Juliet!

Mikey: I would've been Mercutio!

Scarlett: That's a bad thing...he dies.

Mikey: Huh!? I die? *glares at Aiko.

Aiko: Oh yeah...um...

Zoey: And also, why did you mutate me?! I was practically naked for a whole, like, three or four chapters!

Aiko: I can explain...

Scarlett: What about that idea where I become an idol?

Elliot: Why can't Scarlett and I end up together?

Random person no one knew was even there: What about Mona Lisa!?

Aiko: Hey people started asking for Raph and Scarlett to be paired up, so Mona Lisa is the least of my problems.

(Mona Lisa was a character in the old TMNT seiries made to be Raph's girlfriend but was not used in the fanfiction due to the fact she only came out in one episode in the old seiries and has not yet been inserted into the new)

Raph: Wasn't there going to be an idea where I died or something like that? I got a script...

Aiko: *covers Raph's mouth. Quit spoiling my fanfiction! Besides,..."Die" is a strong word...

Raph: You're gonna kill me!?

Aiko: Um...no comment?Mikey: So, I'm not being paired up either?

Aiko: I feel like you're better off not being paired up.

Zoey: What about your ideas for me? I got a script too!

Tokei: Something sad happens to me...

Scarlett: There was an Alice in Wonderland idea you never used!

Aiko: *stays silent while they overwhelm her with more questions. Oh god...what have I done?! *faints and falls asleep.

Kelly: Well, um, the author has gone to sleep, so instead, I'll ask her assistant, ColorlessRainbow42!

*scattered clapping.

Colorless: Oh yeah, I remember those ideas. But, none of you are the main character so who cares?

*everyone in shock.

Colorless: In my opinion, you guys are lucky to even be in the fanfiction. And besides, we're thinking of creating Meeting TMNT into a seiries.

*everyone gets into a frenzy.

Leo: Dammit! Karai and I would've been so cute together! If only we weren't brother and sister.

Raph: So am I gonna die or not?

Tokei: I'm the only one who knows what's going to happen.

Everyone: what!?

Tokei: It's a really sad ending.

Everyone:*turns to Aiko who is still asleep.

Aiko: *muttering. Ah, yep. Definitely a sad ending.

Everyone else: Oh no!

*everyone starts screaming and panicking.

Donnie: Who is Casey Jones!?

April: What about me? I feel like my role has gotten smaller!

Raph: What does she have planned!?

Scarlett: I end up with Raph? *looks at Raph and blushes.

Aiko: *in sleep. This is Corpse Party all over again.

Tokei: What about the idea where I ended up with Mikey in a way?

Mikey: What?

Tokei: *blushes.

Colorless: No, no no! *turns to Aiko Why did you not tell me about this particular idea?!

Aiko: *mutter mutter.

Colorless: Why I oughta...

Leo: wait, I bet SHE knows what's gonna happen in the end! *points at colorless.

Colorless: well I do get spoilers and previews from time to time, but all the fanfiction ideas aren't all with me. There are some things the author knows and plans that I don't know yet.

Aiko: *in sleep sarcastically Oh yeah. You guys will love the ending.

Everyone: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

Kelly: And that is our report from the banquet hall! Please review and tell us if you want a few more reports from, me. Bye!

*camera keeps rolling.

*screams erupt from behind.

Kelly: Turn it off, turn it off!

**Warning: This story is only slightly based off of fiction.**


	6. Bad End

**Hey guys! It's still luncheon time and the guys are here to watch the next chapter play out with me! So, without further ado, Meeting TMNT 2; Chapter 6! **

"For what it's worth: it's never too late or, in my case, too early to be whoever you want to be. There's no time limit, stop whenever you want. You can change or stay the same, there are no rules to this thing. We can make the best or the worst of it. I hope you make the best of it. And I hope you see things that startle you. I hope you feel things you never felt before. I hope you meet people with a different point of view. I hope you live a life you're proud of. If you find that you're not, I hope you have the courage to start all over again."

-Eric Roth

We climbed into the ship.

Everyone struck a battle pose, except for the only person with some sense.

Me.

I just stood there awkwardly.

Three Kraang droids stared at us.

"It is the ones who call themselves the turtles. We must alert Kraang." Said one droid.

"Ha." Said Raph "Three brain blobs in machines? This is too easy."

"We can take these guys in our sleep." Said Leo

"We can take these guys in our sleep AND with our eyes closed!" Said Mikey.

Behind us, there was a groan.

Everyone got into battle positions and took out thier weapons. Including my bow.

A gigantic Gorilla robot walked out to face us.

"Oh sewer apples." Mikey said.

The gorilla had no head.

"Where's it's head?" Mikey asked.

A Kraang droid alien popped out of the droid and into a floating hover board. He connected the hover board to the gorilla suit.

Then, the Gorilla ' s nipples opened up and two long cords came out of it each cord connected to a saw.

"Okay." Said Donnie "Maybe we were a little cocky."

The Kraang in the Gorilla suit charged at us.

I tried shooting at the arms, but I kept missing.

Raph and Leo both went for the arms as well but did not have any luck.

One of the arms went for Mikey, who dodged, and caused the arm to open up a closet, revealing the shipment.

There were hundreds of Mutagen bottles inside.

"The shipment!" Leo said. "It's Mutagen!" The gorilla knocked him down.

Leo hit the ship control and the ship heaved.

"Every man for themselves!" Zoey called.

The gorilla grabbed Zoey and Raph and Leo and spun the three round and round at fast speed.

"I've got this!" Mikey said. He ran towards the three.

"No!" I yelled.

Mikey was catapulted to the wall and hit a button that opened up a hole in the floor.

"No!" I screamed.

Everyone else was in shock as well.

The mission did not go as planned.

And then, all those many Mutagen canisters fell through the hole.

And were released into New York.

Of course April had seen the Mutagen fall.

They were like stars that fell from the sky. It was beautiful, yet April got a sense that everything had gone terribly wrong.

She looked up to see a canister falling toward her.

She did not move, she couldn't. She was paralyzed in the moment.

As much as she told herself to move, she just couldn't.

Inside though, she was afraid. She was terrified. She knew what Mutagen could do to a person. She knew she had to dodge the canister. But she couldn't.

And in that last moment, where April should have been splashed by the Mutagen, where she should have moved, where she should have screamed, destiny changed.

The moment came when destiny gave them a choice. Mr. O'Neil had lost his daughter once and could not once again.

In that last fraction of a second, he hugged his daughter and protected her from the Mutagen, but could not protect himself.

April's mind regained consciousness and she gasped.

Her dad had been splashed with the ooze.

Mr. O'Neil held April's hand tightly.

"Dad?" April asked.

Mr. O'Neil growled.

The Mutagen was taking affect.

Mr. O'Neil tried to run away, but April loyally held on to his hand.

His arm then, for a second became jello quite literally and broke free of April's grasp.

Mr. O'Neil grabbed his head and fell off the edge of the rooftop.

"Dad!" April screamed.

As Mr. O'Neil fell, a small flock of bats emerged and flew into the night.

Mr. O'Neil flailed his arms and touched the wing of one bat.

The Mutagen did it's job.

Mr. O'Neil ' s body changed into the form of a gigantic bat.

April fell down as the bats flew past. She hoped it was all a dream, but looked up to see her dad's silhouette in the moonlight.

Her dad screeched.

"Dad?!" April called. "No, no..."

Mr. O'Neil screeched and flew off.

"No!" April screamed.

"All that Mutagen?!" Asked Raph he looked at Donnie, Mikey, and me. "You three are big screwups!"

"You could've at least grabbed one canister!" Donnie yelled.

"Or maybe you guys could have done what we originally came here for, stopping the ship!" I yelled.

"Um guys." Leo called. "A little help here!"

Leo was holding back the Gorilla ' s arms.

I shot an arrow at the gorilla.

Donnie used his staff and hit the gorilla's back.

And then...the gorillas butt cheeks fell off.

In its place were...cannons?

"It has butt cannons?" Asked Donnie

The butt cannons started shooting.

"It has butt cannons!" Donnie screamed.

"This robot gets weirder and weirder!" I said.

"Dad it's April!" April yelled as she ran.

Her dad was now chasing her.

April hid.

"Oh please don't ground me." She muttered as she pulled out her iron fan.

Mr. O'Neil lunged towards April.

April hit her dad.

He rubbed his nose. April felt sorry.

"Sorry dad" She said and stood up.

The Kraang droids tried fixing the controls.

"Mikey, take those two out!" Donnie yelled.

"Done and done!" Mikey said. "Throwing Star time!"

Mikey shot throwing stars at them.

The droids shut down.

Donnie jumped to the controls. A blade shot out the end of his Bo Staff and he stuck it into the controls.

Donnie swerved side to side, making the ride bumpy and uncomfortable.

"What about a new route?" Donnie said. "To the moon!"

The Ship swerved upward.

We finally shut down the gorilla robot.

"We need to go!" Leo said.

We jumped out of the ship.

Everyone used grappling hooks to swing to safety.

We saw April on a rooftop, staring at a gigantic bat.

"Let's go!" Raph said.

We charged toward the bat.

"Stay away from her!" I yelled.

"No!" April screamed. "Don't hurt him!"

Everyone was confused, and stopped in midair.

The bat flew past us, took April, and flew away.

"April!" Donnie yelled.

Everyone was in shock.

"Who WAS that?" Asked Raph.

"Um guys." Leo said, motioning to a puddle of Mutagen. "I think that was Mr. O'Neil."

"What makes you think that?" Asked Mikey.

"Have you seen many giant, middle aged, red bearded bats lately?" Asked Leo.

"We've got to go after her!" Said Donnie.

"What about all that Mutagen?" Raph asked. "We have canisters scattered around the whole city!"

"We're gonna have to wait Raph." Said Leo. "April's dad comes first."

Donnie grabbed the broken canister as we left.

Back at the lair, we told Tokei what had happened.

Donnie was about to hyperventilate.

"I can't think!" He said "I'm too stressed out!"

"Donnie." Zoey said "Calm down, we'll get your girlfriend in no time at all."

"We need a plan first." I said.

"I'm trying to think here!" Donnie snapped.

"So, if April's dad is a bat" Started Mikey. "Then does that mean he is planning to bite April and turn her into the undead!?"

"Are you TRYING TO FREAK ME OUT!?" Donnie yelled.

Splinter walked by.

"Sensei," Leo said. "Say we're trying to catch a stray pet or something...a cat maybe?"

"A CAT!?" Splinter asked.

"Oh." Splinter sighed. He thought. "Food of course. Any animal can be lured by food. So, what is this really about?"

"Trying to-" Raph covered Leo's mouth.

"Just talking about parrots like we usually do!" Raph said quickly.

Splinter walked away.

"Food!" I said.

"Perfect!" Said Leo.

"So, what do bats eat?" Asked Raph.

"Rodents. And other small things." Said Donnie "Oh yeah, and bugs! The bigger the better!"

"So, where are we gonna find some huge bug?" Asked Mikey "Dress up some sorry sucker?"

The others smiled.

Soon, Mikey was dressed as a pink and yellow butterfly.

"He's so pretty!" Zoey said.

"Definitely." I added with a laugh.

Mikey looked at himself. "I kind of feel like bait." He said.

"Oh don't think of yourself as bait, Mikey." Raph said with a smile. "Think of it as your new superhero costume. You could call yourself...um..."

"Tofliedto!" Said Mikey "To-Flied-To! It's just too awesome! Okay, what are my powers?"

"You can...um...hang from a rope." Leo said.

"This is sweeeeeet!" Mikey said.

April woke up. She fainted when her dad took her away from the turtles, Zoey, and Scarlett.

Her mind could not accept that this was a reality.

"Where am I?" April groaned. She looked around to see was on a ledge of an extremely high building.

April gasped. "This must be a dream." She said. "It's got to be. How did I get here?"

Mr. O'Neil flew past April.

April gasped and remembered what happened.

April screamed as her dad flew close to her.

Mr. O'Neil then puked into April's lap.

April opened her eyes to see trash in her eyes.

She groaned and frowned at her dad, who smiled innocently.

"You expect me to eat this?!" April yelled. She shoved away the trash. "Now go, go get me real food dad!"

Mr. O'Neil flew away at command.

April sighed as he left. She could not belive she was yelling at her dad.

She looked down the ledge.

Her main priority right now though, was getting off this ledge...

We were flying on our bat shaped jet packs again.

"Tofliedto is on a patrol buzz buzz." Mikey said as he hung from a rope Raph held. "Tofliedto can see the crime buzz buzz."

Raph groaned. "Will you stop using buzz buzz after every sentence!?"

"I probably could buzz buzz." Said Mikey. "But I won't buzz buzz."

Raph groaned and steered Mikey towards a bill board.

"Woah! Dude, you're insane buzz buzz!" Mikey yelled.

"Guys!" I said.

"Any sign of Kirby?" Asked Leo.

"Not yet." Said Donnie "Raph, would you mind shaking Mikey around a but more? He needs to match a fly's flight pattern."

"Heh heh." Said Raph "With pleasure!"

He started insanely flying out of control.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh buzz buzz!" Mikey screamed.

Donnie gasped. "Kirby at 4 O' Clock!"

Uncle Kirby flew right into Donnie, knocking him slightly off course.

"He's heading straight for Donnie!" Leo yelled. "Pull up, pull up!"

Raph tried pulling up Mikey.

Mikey screamed.

And in the end, Uncle Kirby missed Mikey by an inch.

Everyone was out of control.

"He's gonna come back!" Zoey yelled. "He really wants Mikey for dinner!"

Uncle Kirby turned and flew at us again.

"Time for Tofliedto to take out his arch nemesis, Wing Nut!" Mikey said and whacked Uncle Kirby with his nunchuck.

"You are not giving Mr. O'Neil a monster name!" Donnie yelled.

Leo disengaged his jet pack and landed on Uncle Kirby. I followed to catch him if he fell.

"Mr. O'Neil!" Leo grunted. "It's us, the turtles, we don't want to hurt you, we want to help!"

Uncle Kirby shrieked.

"Leo!" I yelled.

Leo was struggling to stay on Uncle Kirby.

We flew past a tall building, April was on it.

"Hey guys!" She called out. "I'm over here!"

Leo grunted.

"Apri!" Donnie said.

"Wait!" Leo said. "Stick to the plan!"

"There's a plan?!" Everyone asked.

"The warehouse!" Leo said "We trap him in the warehouse!"

"Oh, THAT plan!" Everyone sighed.

Uncle Kirby must've overheard us though, because he knocked Donnie off course.

Donnie was going down.

"Donnie!" I screamed.

When Donnie landed, April called out. "Donnie! I'm up here!"

Donnie looked up, he saw April on a ledge.

"Hold on April!" He called

We tried steering Uncle Kirby to the warehouse.

"Come on Uncle Kirby!" I called. "Almost there!"

Uncle Kirby struggled and flew out of control.

"Don't let him go!" Zoey called. She and Raph tied ropes to Uncle Kirby ' s sides.

Uncle Kirby Stull struggled.

We crashed into the warehouse.

I groaned as I lay on the concrete floor.

Uncle Kirby was standing underneath a cage, which Leo dropped.

"Sorry Kirby." He said "It's only temporary."

April ran into the where house, Donnie followed her.

"Yo, we did it Don!" Said Mikey "We caught the Kirby Bat!"

Donnie elbowed Mikey in the stomach.

"Mikey!" He said.

April ran to Uncle Kirby.

"Dad!" She said.

She put her hand in the cage and touched Uncle Kirby.

"It's okay." I said "I'm sure we can help him."

April was silent.

"What are we gonna do with him!?" She asked. "Keep him caged up and feed him mice and flies!?"

"Actually, bats love moths and spiders too so.." Donnie started.

April gasped.

"Sorry." Donnie said.

"This is all my fault." April said. "I shouldn't have lied to dad."

"Listen April." Said Mikey "It is so not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It was our fault. We spilled the Mutagen, we'll fix it."

"What?" Asked April.

Behind her, we were all signaling to Mikey to stop talking.

"You guys spilled the Mutagen?" Asked April. She turned to Mikey.

"Yeah we accidentally unleashed all that Mutagen into the city." Said Mikey "But don't worry, we'll get it back."

"You...you!" April turned, growing angry.

Uncle Kirby stirred in his cage.

"I swear." Said Donnie "By Darwin's beard, we'll change him back."

"Yeah." Zoey said "They did it with me."

But inside I knew that exactly how we had helped Zoey was unknown to us all.

"YOU MUTATED MY FATHER!" April yelled.

Uncle Kirby broke out of his cage.

"No!" April said.

Everyone ducked.

Uncle Kirby flew at April.

Donnie, in order to protect April, swung at Uncle Kirby with his staff.

"Dad!" April called.

But, Uncle Kirby had flown out of the warehouse and into the night.

April turned to us.

We hung our heads and stayed silent.

"April." I said.

Donnie extended his hand out to her, April slapped it away.

"Don't!" She yelled. "Don't touch me! I never want to see your faces ever again! We're over Donnie!"

"April!" I cried, tears fell. "We're sorry!"

"You stay away from me too!" April screamed. "If it weren't for you, none of this would've happened! I hate you! I hate all of you! I never want to see any of you EVER!"

April ran out of the warehouse.

"April!" Donnie called.

Raph grabbed his hand. "Let her go." He said "Give her some space."

At the lair, we told Splinter and Tokei everything that had happened.

I could not seem to stop crying. Zoey hugged me and tried to tell me it was okay, but it was not enough. The tears kept falling.

"This is grave news." Said Splinter "Very grave indeed."

"I can't belive this is happening." Said Donnie, he was also about to cry. "Poor April."

"Do not dwell on the past." Splinter said. "You must find every canister of Mutagen, search every street, every park and playground, every rooftop, before we have even more mutants on our hands."

Everyone nodded.

"Scarlett." Splinter said.

I looked up.

"I will not be offended if you want to leave us as well."

"What?" Asked Raph and Leo.

I shrugged. "This never would have happened if I came here." I cried.

Maybe it was best to leave.

"No." Tokei said.

I stared at Tokei.

"It can't get worse from here." Tokei said. She grabbed my hand. "It only gets better."

"But." I said "This whole thing is tearing me apart from my family. I should leave and forget this all happened."

"No." Said Zoey "As painful as It might be, we all need you here."

"I promise." Tokei said and gripped my hand. "Something good will come out of all of this."

I gave her a small smile.

"Maybe just a little longer." I said.

Everyone sighed out of relief, but elsewhere, a small squirrel skittering next to a glowing puddle of ooze. The squirrel, not knowing any better, took a small sip.

And then...

**So, here's a small bonus. It wasn't that long though because I wasn't in the mood for making something funny after this chapter. Also, I'm pretty sure I was spelling wherehouse or warehouse incorrectly, there's no need to point it out though. My mind isn't straight right now. Curse Thanksgiving! *shakes fist.**

Kelly: Hi again readers! This is Kelly with another field report! Apparently people wanted more of me and the luncheon! So, here we go!

*turns to see everyone crying.

Donnie: Poor April

April: Why would I say that to Scarlett?

Mikey: Why did I just blab everything out!?

Aiko: My work is so beautiful!

Kelly: *turn. Um, we're having technical difficulties. Maybe we'll do another report when everyone is in a good mood!

Colorless: Poor Squirrel!

Kelly: So, please review that's the only way more chapters will get out sooner! Maybe in our next report, I'll show you what a TMNT Thanksgiving looks like! Toodles!

*screen goes black.

Raph: Hey, Leo, would you hand me those tissues?


	7. Secrets About The Past

***yawn. Hey eeveryone. I've been in Vegas for the last few hours. I'm so exhausted because I had to read To Kill A Mockingbird in two days and write an essay on it. I finally did it. And then, my phone died and all, leaving me with the computer for this chapter. It's really late when I finished this up. I'm sleepy, but I've been having fun we ordered pizza and the box is actually right here next to me as I'm writing this... anyway, this chapter is just something I saw in a dream once. It doesn't necessarily really have a lot happen in it. At first, this chapter was going to be this whole love letter thing, but I changed it because I wanted more background on Scarlett. I've also introduced Raph's crush in this chapter so even if it's not my best, it's still pretty good. **

"Time doesn't take away from friendship, nor does separation."

-Tennessee Williams

"Hey Scarlett, have you ever been to New York before?" Asked Mikey.

"We are in New York aren't we?" I asked.

"Well Tokei and I were looking through your photo album, there's a picture of you in New York as a little girl." Mikey said. "Are you sure you've never been here before?"

This is what Mikey asked me as Zoey and I were making dinner.

I didn't remember anything about coming to New York before. Maybe it was so long ago I didn't remember.

"Hold up." Said Zoey. "What are you guys talking about?"

It had just been a day after April left, we were planning to eat and then go patrolling for Mutagen.

Mikey and Tokei now led us to the den and we all sat in front of the TV. Leo, Raph, and Donnie also sat there upon hearing the news.

Tokei opened up my photo album. I showed her the pictures inside it once.

"Here." She said. She opened up to a picture of a small girl next to her mother and father. The girl wore a pink dress and a tan hat with pink roses and a red ribbon on it.

"Hey, I remember this." I said.

I smiled and began to say the story.

I was about five or six, I can't really remember anymore.

Dad was on a buisness trip. He said that the man who owned the company where dad worked was donating a painting to an art museum in New York. My dad wanted to be there to celebrate the occasion. So, we took a small trip to New York.

We had dinner with the company owner's family.

The company owner was a tall man who had a bushy beard and glasses. His wife was so thin, but she was really beautiful. They had one son.

"What's your name?" I asked thier son.

He had previously been reading a book, he slid his glasses up his nose and looked at me.

"Walter Elliot James." He said. "Everyone calls me Elliot though."

"Hm." I said. "That's a big name for someone your age."

"Actually it's not big at all compared to Tut or Muhammad's name." He answered.

"Who's Tut?" I asked.

He sighed. "Never mind."

I looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading, but there were too many words for me to process.

Mr. James, the company owner, really liked me.

He smiled at dinner at my politeness.

"Elliot is gonna marry a gal like you someday." Mr. James laughed.

Elliot stared at me. He shook his head. "She's not my type."

Mr. James just laughed more.

When we left, he kneeled next to me and handed me a lot of money.

"Use it." He said. "Get yourself something pretty."

I smiled and thanked him. My family then left.

"So, Scarlett, what are you using that money on?" Dad asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

Mom laughed. "I'm sure you'll figure out soon what you want."

The next day, mom dressed me up really nicely in a dress.

She combed my hair straight and stared at me for a long time.

"You need a hat." Mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"Something is missing." Mom said.

"A hat."

"Oh." I said.

"Why don't we go buy one today?" Asked Mom.

I smiled at the idea.

"I can even use my own money!" I said.

Mom smiled. "Sure."

That afternoon, we walked to the stores and looked in several windows.

"I want that one!" I said and pointed to a hat with a red ribbon and pink roses on it.

It was a little expensive, but I had enough money to pay for it. We even got my initials embroidered onto it.

I smiled and wore my new hat in the streets.

That evening, my dad took us to a fair that was in New York at the time.

We took pictures in the photo booth.

Dad made sure everyone got a small copy of the picture.

The rest of that evening, we spent our time winning prizes and eating sweets.

We passed a pizza place. I looked in the window and saw the chef making pizza inside.

The pizza smelled good.

I must've stood there for longer than I thought.

"Mom?" I called. "Dad?"

I got lost in the crowd.

Mom and Dad were nowhere in sight.

I walked around the fair.

Nothing looked familiar anymore.

"Mommy?" I called feebly in the crowd. "Daddy?"

I was scared.

I was in a big city, all by myself.

A big gust of wind blew back my hat. I chased after it.

My brand new hat that I was going to wear tomorrow started flying away.

"Wait!" I called and I started crying.

The hat landed by a storm drain. A passing car made my hat fall into the sewers.

"No!" I wailed.

I remember walking up to the storm drain and looking inside.

It was really dark inside the sewer.

I started crying.

"Scarlett?" Asked a voice behind me.

I turned and saw dad smiling down at me.

"Daddy!" I cried and hugged him.

Mom soon joined us and we walked back to our hotel room. I really wanted my hat back though.

What I didn't know was that inside the sewer, another side of the story took place. I probably would never figured it out. And as I later learned, what took place in the sewer where my hat fell went a little like this:

Leo and Raph were walking in the sewer tunnel when they heard crying.

"What's that?" Asked Leo.

"I don't know and I don't really care." Raph said and crossed his arms.

Leo and Raph kept walking foward when he stepped on something.

"What's that?" Asked Raph.

Leo picked up a small hat.

"What's this doing down here?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure." Said Raph.

"You think the owner is gonna be looking for it?" Asked Leo.

"If they wanted it, they shouldn't have dropped it down here in the first place." Raph said. "Let's go back to the lair."

"Um, okay." Leo said and walked after his brother.

He brought the hat along.

Maybe Donnie knew what to do with it.

At the lair, Donnie was in front of the TV.

"What's that?" Donnie asked and pointed to the hat Leo held.

"Something we found." Said Raph.

Leo handed the hat to Donnie.

Donnie examined it.

"Hmm." He said. "It looks expensive."

Raph's eyes grew wide. "What?" He asked. Who would throw away an expensive hat?

"Yeah." Donnie said. "There's even initials embroidered onto it." He pointed at them. "S. A. O'N."

"Do you think the owner wants it back?" Asked Raph, more concerned now.

Donnie shrugged. "I dunno."

Leo sat down. "Maybe you're right Raph, let's just forget about it." He turned on the TV.

But Raph had a bad feeling.

He walked out of the lair silently.

Maybe the owner might want it back after all.

The next morning, my family and I had to go to that museum.

Mom dressed me up nicely.

Of course, I had told her about the hat. She said it was unfortunate. It was a nice hat.

I planned to get it back. I thought I remembered where I dropped it. Maybe I could reach it.

We left our hotel room and walked to the museum.

We had to wait in a long line at the museum to see the unveiling of the painting.

I couldn't wait anymore.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes Scarlett?" Said Mom.

"I think I um, dropped something and I just want to walk over there." I motioned to the place. "To get it back."

"Hmmm." Mom said, suspiciously.

"Please?" I asked.

"Okay but come right back." Mom said.

"Yes!" I said. "Okay!"

I quickly ran to the spot where I had dropped my hat.

Raph waited in the sewer tunnel.

He yawned. He had been here almost all night waiting for the owner of the hat to come back.

The tunnel wasn't very big, wide, or high.

Raph looked up and saw a small arm groping to get something.

He then saw a silhouette of a human face.

"Hello?" Asked a small voice. Raph then figured it was a girl.

I was looking for my hat.

"Hello?" I called into the sewer drain.

"Hello?" A voice echoed back.

I nearly jumped of fright.

The voice that had answered back was clearly a boy.

"Um, hi?" I said.

I looked around, no one was staring at me so I kept talking.

Naturally, like most children, I didn't find this voice scary in any way. It almost seemed normal.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy.

"Just a passerby." I said. "Say, you haven't happened to see my hat fall down there have you?"

"Are you, S. A. O'N?" Asked the voice.

"Yes!" I said. "Those are my initials!"

"Oh." Said the voice. "I've got your hat for you then."

"Great!" I said.

I held our my hand and I felt another hand hand me my hat.

When I pulled it out, it was in perfect condition, except for a few marks here and there.

"Thank you." I said.

The voice didn't answer.

"What's your name?" I asked.

No answer.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Said the voice timidly.

"Why?" I asked.

"No one is really supposed to even know about us." Said the voice.

"Oh." I said. I just nodded. "But, I want to thank you." I said.

"You don't have to do that." Said the voice. "It's alright."

"Oh come on!" I said.

No answer.

"At least we can be friends right?" I asked.

The figure didn't answer.

"But..." I said. "I want to see you again." I almost started crying.

"Is it really that important?" Asked the voice in an annoyed tone.

"Yes." I said. "I want to pay you back somehow."

"Well that's not possible." Said the voice. "I can't be seen. We can't be friends."

I started crying a little.

I did not understand why that voice was being so secretive.

Where I came from, in the countryside, it was almost necessary that you always thank someone in some form to be polite.

I cried a little more.

"Hey don't cry." Said the voice.

"But you said we can't be friends." I cried. "All I want to do is pay you back."

The voice was silent for a second.

"Hey." Said the voice. "Don't worry, maybe we will meet again someday. You can pay me back then."

"But what if I forget or something?" I asked. "And we don't even know what each other looks like."

"Well I don't have a picture of me or anything, but I'll try to remember." Said the voice.

"Wait." I said.

I had my picture from yesterday.

A copy of my parents and I in the photo booth.

"You won't give this to anyone right?" I asked. "Mom says not to give out information to strangers."

"It's okay." Said the voice. "You can trust me."

I gripped the picture, hesitant at first.

I dropped it into the sewer drain.

"If I forget." I said. "Promise you'll look for me. You just hand me that photo and I'll remember everything."

The voice answered. "Okay."

"And if I do remember, I'll come back to you. I promise to pay you back somehow." I said.

"Wait," said the voice. "What's your name?"

I smiled.

I told him my name, but he could not hear it in the cheers from around me. I left and found my parents.

After that, it all seemed so fake I thought it was a dream.

"I guess it wasn't." I said and laughed nervously. I thought about the voice.

"I do want to pay him back though..." I said.

I looked at the turtles. "You guys don't happen to remember a hat do you?" I asked.

They shook thier heads. "I don't really remember..." They all muttered.

"Well it's okay." I said and got up. "I'm sure I'll meet up with him again someday."

Zoey stood up besides me.

"So, do you think the Elliot from the past and now are the same?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe I should ask Elliot tomorrow at school." I said.

Everyone returned to doing thier normal thing.

Except one person in particular.

Raph fidgeted in his seat after the story.

He walked into his room.

Spike guarded the drawer protectively.

Raph pet Spike on the head, signaling it was okay to leave his post.

Spike moved aside.

Raph looked around. No one was in his room and the door was closed.

He opened the drawer.

Inside, was a picture of a family of three. There was a small girl on the picture who had a tan hat with a red ribbon and roses.

Raph took it out every once in a while to stare at and wonder at. He never told anyone else about it, except Spike.

And now, he saw a strange resemblance.

The small girl in the picture looked a lot like a smaller and younger version of Scarlett.

Could it be? And even after that story...

Raph could not be sure.

He didn't know what to do.

"Maybe I'll ask her about it." He said to Spike. "But not today or now." He smiled. "When the time is right."

But, he still wondered if he had finally found the girl who had wanted to repay him so badly.

And he stared at the picture again.

**I dunno, in a way I used multiple points of views to write this. I just wanted you tto get the whole story. I'm still in the hotel room and it's dark and I'm sleepy. I just wanted to say I hope you enjoyed. It might not have seemed like a lot to you but it was important to get this out asap to me. It will help the story progress. It also helps with Season 3 ideas! Anyone else find Leo's voice change weird? It was because of a good reason though...Curse you old voice actor for Leo! Season 3 will be so much fun to write! I also have a really big idea for this season, I mean, it's kind of been done already in season 3, but my version of what happens is actually pretty different. (Of course, I can't tell you what I'm thinking of) just be prepared for another heart wrenching ending like the last fanfiction. Except...This one might be sadder...anyways even though it's kind of late, here's a Thanksgiving with TMNT! :**

Aiko: I'm not so happy about this chapter.

Kelly: it's alright. The end got to me though.

Leo: It definitely got to Raph, he looks as red as a tomato!

*everyone turns to see Raph blushing.

Everyone: Awwwww!

Donnie: So when are April and I going to start dating again?

Aiko: It's gonna take a little time. Especially since Casey comes and kind of ruins it all, but you will, don't worry.

April: I'm hungry.

Kelly: Oh, I forgot the introduction.

Kelly: Hey there everyone! It's been a long chapter and here we are on Thanksgiving! Aiko says she's gonna play a song for us on her Tenor Sax, so without further ado...

*drumroll

*we hear Aiko playing jazz on her sax.

Kelly: Awesome.

Kelly: We had Scarlett and Colorless make the food!

*Colorless and Scarlett walk into the room with food.

Together: Here's dinner!

Everyone: Yes!

Aiko: Let me just say how thankful I am to have everyone here. I'm thankful for my friends, both in real life or my friends through fanfiction. I love you all.

Everyone: Happy Thanksgiving!

*starts eating.

**Please Review! Bye! **


	8. Squirrels!

**I'm still alive! Why wouldn't I be? That's an interesting question. Let's just say I didn't have the gentlest trip back home from Las Vegas. I've also got a really bad headache...oor at least...it was pretty bad. I was writing fanfiction when I realized my head hurt badly and then I stopped writing and I wondered if it was my phone, but the headache got worse. Let's say I also felt like puking and stuff. Tears were shed, but some hot things, a nap, and a couple hours later, here I am! My head is still a little sore...maybe this coca cola will help...**

"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."

-Rose Kennedy

"Turn right!-No wait, Turn Left!"

The Shellraiser swerved as Donnie yelled out directions.

"Make up your mind Donnie!" Zoey yelled annoyed.

"Sorry." Donnie said "There's just so many cans of Mutagen out there that is hard for my tracker to focus on only one-TURN RIGHT!"

Again, the Shellraiser swerved.

"I'm gonna be sick." I groaned.

Another swerve.

"Woah." Said Raph "I think we got Shell-Lashed."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" We heard from behind us.

Everyone turned thier heads to see Mikey reading a comic and screaming.

"Hey Mikey." Said Leo "You want to stop reading your comics and pay attention to the mission!?"

No one was in a particularly good mood. Everyone was too stressed out about getting Mutagen before we had more mutants to deal with.

Tokei was with us too while we patrolled. She was sitting next to Zoey, navigating.

Raph took Mikey ' s comic.

"Hey!" Mikey said. "That comic's in-" Raph hit his head with the rolled up comic. "Near mint condition." Mikey muttered as he rubbed his head. "Don't mess it up."

I looked over Raph's shoulder to read the comic title.

"Tales from the cosmos." I read.

On the cover, people ran and screamed.

"Great." Said Raph. "Another horror story. Guess who's gonna be up all night again."

We all stared at Mikey.

"What?" Mikey said "No. I was up all night because I was...polishing my grappling hook."

"Seriously Mikey?" Said Raph.

"What are those comic books good for other than freaking you out an-"

We heard beeping.

"Got one!" Donnie said. "Stop here!"

The Shellraiser screeched to a hault.

Everyone groaned.

Donnie jumped out of the Shellraiser.

"I'm picking up a Mutagen trail." Donnie said as he put on his goggles that could see and track Mutagen.

"Come on!" Donnie said. He was obviously the most passionate than the rest of us when it came to getting Mutagen. He pulled out a long stick with a claw at the end of it, specially made for picking up canisters.

We all got out of the Shellraiser and followed him.

"Remember." Said Leo as we silently followed Donnie "This might be another trap so we need to be careful."

Let's just say here that we weren't always successful in getting Mutagen tonight.

We were outside a movie theater, no one was outside it though. It was strangely enough quiet.

Everyone was silent, watching thier surroundings carefully.

Mikey was so emerged in his comic that he stepped on a bag of popcorn with a loud crunch.

Mikey looked up and chuckled nervously.

"Some ninja." Said Raph.

"Guys over here." Said Donnie. He lifted up a canister. "It's half empty but still, one more Mutagen can recovered."

"Now just one thousand more to go." I said sarcastically. "Yay."

We heard a shrill scream.

We stared at Mikey.

Mikey looked up. "Wasn't me." He said.

We snuck up on the theater.

Tokei followed silently. She was a natural at being quiet. 'She'd make a good ninja.' I thought.

A man backed up against a wall he started hyperventilating and stared at a squirrel fearfully.

"A squirrel?" Asked Zoey.

"Why is that dude afraid of a cute, tiny, little squirrel?" Asked Raph.

The squirrel opened his mouth and waved a long tounge at us.

Everyone screamed and hugged each other.

We shivered and stared at the squirrel walked up to the innocent man's mouth and into the man's body. The man kept choking. We could only watch in horror as the man shivered and passed out.

"Now can I scream in horror?" Asked Mikey.

"Dudes, this is a bad idea." Mikey said as we lifted the poor man to the Shellraiser. "This is exactly how the alien got into the ship in my comic book."

"Maybe Mikey is right." Said Raph

"What!?" Everyone else asked.

"I mean, the comic thing is crazy, but I can think if a million other reasons why it's a bad idea to bring this guy to the lair, starting with Splinter." Said Raph.

"Raph that was clearly a mutant squirrel." Said Donnie "which means this is our fault."

"And our responsibility to take care of." Said Leo.

"And this is kind of shady but we need to help this man." Said Zoey.

"I agree with the others." Tokei said. "We can't leave that man out here, it's not safe."

Leo smiled. "I'll take care of-"

"Master Splinter!" Leo said. "I can explain!"

We were trying to now carry the unconscious man away from the lair.

"Proceed." Splinter said. "Explain why you've brought a complete STRANGER into our SECRET lair."

Splinter was getting mad.

"Oh, um, you'll laugh your whiskers off when you hear this one!" Leo nervously chuckled.

Everyone started to force thier laughter.

"Ha ha..."

"Yeah it's pretty good."

Splinter hit his cane against the ground, we all stopped.

Leo, Zoey, and Tokei were left to explain what happened.

Meanwhile, Raph, Mikey, and I helped bring the man into Donnie's lab.

"Alright." Donnie said. "I want to take a close look at the speciman. Lay him down easy."

Mikey and I tried to be as careful as possible, but Raph was clearly stronger and slammed the man onto the workbench.

"Hey!" Said Donnie. He groaned and took out a magnifying glass to examine the man.

As we waited, Mikey said. "So, you wanna guess what the crew did when they brought the alien on the ship in my comic?"

Mikey showed us a page of a man examining the alien.

I looked up at Donnie to see the exact same picture, with a few differences.

My fear must've shown.

Raph grabbed the comic and crushed it. He threw it to the ground.

"Will you stop with the comic thing!?" He asked. "You're making me go loopy!"

"Great!" Said Mikey. "Now we're from nearly mint condition to completely ruined!"

Raph walked away.

The others walked into the lab.

"Okay." Said Leo. "We're cool for now but let's try to get this guy out if here before Splinter ' s meditation is over."

"Okay." Said Donnie "let me just do an internal scan to see...yep."

On his computer screen, we could see the squirrel in his stomach.

"He's pregnant!" Zoey said.

"Wow." Said Leo.

"Wait..." Said Mikey. "Does it have - two heads!"

Raph walked into the room eating popcorn.

"Alright guys." He said. "If you need me, I'll be beating Leo's score in ping ball."

"This is no time to be playing." I said.

"It's the perfect time to be playing." Said Raph. He smugly smiled.

The patient sat up. "Red eye! Red eye! Her hair went-Whoooo!" He passed out again.

"I think the squirrel made the guy go a little nutty." Leo said.

"Dudes." Said Mikey "I've got this, I can totally translate crazy."

Mikey listened as the man babbled. "He says that the squirrel drank some Mutagen and had been chasing him for days but not to worry because he's totally okay." Mikey said.

"What?" Asked Zoey, dumbfounded.

"If by okay you mean totally insane!" Said Raph.

"Well at least no one will belive a crazy guy about giant ninja turtles living in a sewer." Said Leo.

We screamed as the man started shaking and vomited.

Two squirrels came out from his vomit.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" We all screamed.

"This is...weird!" Said Donnie "The squirrels divided in his body like a single celled organism!"

Mikey gasped. "That's exactly what happens in my comic!" He said. "Well, not exactly, they exploded out of the dude's butt!"

"Ew." Said Tokei.

"How do we know there aren't more of them in him?" Asked Zoey.

The crazy guy screamed and started running away.

"I'll show him to the front door!" Raph said and ran after him.

The squirrels jumped onto the workbench and ate Raph's popcorn.

"We need to catch them." Said Donnie. "They're emitting large amounts of energy!"

"Move very slowly." Said Leo.

We obeyed.

"We don't want to startle them" Leo said. "Steady, steady."

The squirrels waned thier tounge at us. Both still long.

We screamed.

"Get them!" Leo yelled.

After that, it was a wild squirrel chase.

Everyone scrambled for a squirrel and we dropped lots of things.

"Well." Said Raph, walking into the room. "Our friend's gone." He stared at us. "But we still got a lot of crazy."

The squirrels ran past Raph's feet.

"There they go!" Said Mikey.

We all tackled Raph.

"Quick!" Leo said to Raph "Help me close off the exit, we can't let them escape!"

"Well I don't exactly want them in here with us." Said Raph.

"Come back here you little nut lover!" Mikey yelled.

The squirrel chase was still on.

"Get back here!" I yelled to one before crashing into Zoey.

"Not my room!" Mikey yelled.

I saw a squirrel run to...oh no...the dojo!

**Haha that rhymes. Ow! *rubs head. Hey guys, lemme just say that watching that guy puke in the episode mamade me sick all over again. Apparently in season 3, you see Leo's puke and it almost looks like front loops in milk. I read the recipe on how to make it...I didn't make it though I'm just saying. As you can see here, Tokei had a small role here but her role will grow throughout the story and what happens to her in the end is so sad that you'll (maybe) cry. It almost makes me cry thinking about it. Anyways, I'm not quite in the mood for a report, but here's the story of how I almost died yesterday. **

**Once upon a time , it was a normal road trip with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. We were in bad traffic so wedecided to go off road. We found a road next to the freeway and we were on it, mocking the people stuck in traffic. Then - we found it was a dead end! There was a dust road that went under the freeway and led, who knows where? "Guys." Said my uncle "this is how horror movies usually start!" But we went on, we really wanted to avoid traffic. We found ourselves facing three different dirt roads that led to different places. We didn't know what to do. A van in front of us took one road and we followed him in hopes of avoiding the freeway. The dust road was bumpy, but we were doing fine. We were laughing and joking and having fun. We thought we were the smartest people in the world...then...We saw a car part on the side of the road. Our smiled and laughter turned into nervous chuckles. "Don't worry!" My uncle said. "I've got a GPS!" So we continued following both the van in front of us and the GPS. Eventually my mom had to pee... that's TMI...anyways we kept driving and we came up upon a flat tire. I persuaded everyone to keep driving on though. Normally in horror stories, you don't stop no matter what. And then, the Grand finale, SIX TIRES IN THE SIDE OF THE ROAD! We were kind of freaking out at this point, but the van in front of us kept going. There's some other things that happened that I'm not gonna point out due to time and my head still kind of hurts. But eventually we couldn't see the van anymore. We thought he finally found civilization. So we cams up to a part in the road that gave us the option to go straight or towards the mountains. The GPS said to go towards the mountains, and I said go straight. And what did the adults do? Go towards the mountains. I tired warning them that in movies and stuff you can't always trust the GPS. But no and then the GPS led us to a road that didn't exsist! It told us to go right and to the right was a ditch! So we went back and we went foward and not too long later, came up to heaven. A gas station and a bathroom. And that's why when you're on a road trip, listen to me instead of the GPS. Then, other things happened...but that's a story for next time. **

**Amyways, review on the chapter! Bye Ow! *rubs head **


	9. Madfather!

**Alright, I go to school today just to be attacked by another headache! Man, tomorrow I need to stay in school no matter what. Anyways, hi again! I really liked making this chapter because of the whole horror theme behind it. I was watching a bunch of funny Slender man let's plays including the ninja turtles and it was just so hilarious! I mean seriously dudes, come on RAPH WAS CRYING! Anyways enjoy! **

"Just because I liked something at one point in time doesn't mean I'll always like it, or that I have to go on liking it at all points in time as an unthinking act of loyalty to who I am as a person, based solely on who I was as a person. To be loyal to myself is to allow myself to grow and change, and challenge who I am and what I think. The only thing I am for sure is unsure, and this means I'm growing, and not stagnant or shrinking."

-Jarod Kintz

Leo, Donnie, and I went to the dojo.

We peeked through the door and saw as the squirrel sat in front of Splinter and stared.

"Why is Splinter not moving?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"He's in a deep trance." Donnie answered.

We moved silently to grab the squirrel.

Leo finally grabbed the squirrel.

And then, the squirrel let out a small shriek.

"What is going on in here!?" Splinter yelled as if the shriek had been the loudest sound in the world. "I was in a deep trance trying to - wait, is that a chipmunk?"

"Nope." I said.

"Actually Sensei." Leo said nervously "It's a dangerous mutant squirrel that reproduces in people's stomachs."

The squirrel squirmed out of Leo's hand.

"Don't let him get away!" I yelled.

"I should've been in a deeper trance." Splinter said.

We all chased the squirrel when Splinter trapped it in a crate.

"You will be safe here for a short while my distant cousin." Splinter said to the squirrel. "Until we learn more about you."

Zoey, Tokei, and Raph had followed Mikey into his room.

"Ew Mikey." Raph said. "You need to clean up more often."

Zoey lifted up dirty underwear. "Since when did you start wearing whitie tighties?" She asked, personally grossed out.

"It's a long story." Mikey chuckled nervously.

Tokei grabbed an old pizza box. "Maybe the squirrel will be attracted to this?" She suggested.

"Ooh" Mikey said. He grabbed a peice of pizza but instead of using it as bait, he started to eat it.

Raph joined in.

"Um, what are you guys eating?" Asked Zoey.

"Four day old jellybean and syrup pizza." Mikey said. He pulled on his underwear and jumped on his bed.

He stopped. "Wait, what were we doing again?" He asked.

Zoey saw the squirrel inside Mikey ' s shelf if action figures.

"Found it!" She said. She pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger, destroying most if the shelf and action figures on it.

"Hey!" Mikey said. "Those were limited addition!"

"I didn't hurt the squirrel did I?" Zoey asked and stared at the floor.

The squirrel was now on another shelf.

"Nope!" Raph said and used his Sais to grab the squirrel.

Mikey was mourning his action figures.

"Got it!" Raph said.

The squirrel was walking on his arm.

"It's cute." Tokei said and stared at it.

But, instead of the squirrel getting captured in Raph's hand, it walked onto his other arm...

And straight into Raph's mouth.

Raph grunted and fell to his knees.

Zoey grabbed Tokei and pulled her to safety.

"We need to get Donnie." Zoey said to Mikey.

I stared as Raph grunted and groaned on the workbench. He was strapped up.

"I can feel it!" He screamed. "It's in my guts! I feel him munching on that popcorn I ate earlier! It's freaking me out man!"

"Raph, calm down!" I yelled.

Zoey was holding Tokei protectively.

Tokei showed no signs of fear, but she seemed to be shocked.

"I can't hear what's going on in your intestines if you keep screaming like that." Donnie told Raph.

"I know what's going on in there." Mikey said and raised his comic.

"Don't." I said. "It's not gonna help."

Raph screamed again. "Get him out, get him out, get him out!"

Donnie used his homemade stethoscope to listen to Raph's insides.

"Just as I thought." Donnie said. He pulled off his stethoscope. "We're gonna need to do surgery, NURSE!"

Zoey and I looked at each other.

"Us?" I asked.

"Nope!" Mikey said and lifted up a chainsaw.

Zoey and I covered Tokei ' s eyes.

"Donnie!" I said. "At least tell us when you're gonna start!"

They lifted the chainsaw to Raph's stomach.

Raph screamed.

Then, they stopped the chainsaw.

Everyone laughed.

"Why, you!" Raph threatened. He started to choke.

"Guys, prepare for grossness!" Mikey said, reading his comic.

Raph vomited and two more squirrels appeared.

"Um Donnie, some science stuff would really help right about now!" Leo said.

Donnie had no ideas.

Everyone started backing up to the wall.

The squirrels started glowing. The lights went out.

"Glowing." Mikey said "Glowing is bad."

"What's going on!?" Zoey screamed.

Raph groaned and held his stomach.

Splinter opened up the lab door.

"I see it's happening here too!" Splinter said.

"This is crazy!" Donnie said. He raised up his Mutagen tracker. "They're emitting strong amounts of dangerous energy, it's messing with my tracker!"

"We're doomed!" Mikey said. "Doomed I tell you!"

We huddled together. The lights were still out. We saw the squirrels run past. They glowed in the dark.

"Split up and check each room." Splinter said.

"What!?" Zoey and I said at the same time.

"Sensei, clearly you don't read comics either. Splitting up is really bad." Mikey said.

"Quiet!" Splinter said. "You're trained warriors, we'll be fine. Now, split up!"

Everyone started walking away from each other.

"Great." Said Raph "We split up to look for reproducing mutants in the dark. Can things get any worse?"

"Well." Said Donnie "One of us could twist an ankle or our T-Phones could die or-"

"Alright!" Said Raph "I get it."

And then, it was silent.

I had no idea where to go. This was like a horror game. I was afraid to move.

I supposed I'd check the bedrooms first.

I was walking around in the dark. I thought I heard someone else moving around.

I turned. "Who's there?" I asked in a shaky voice.

No one answered.

I backed up, I felt something cold against my back.

I screamed. My scream was followed by two more screams.

I squinted.

"Mikey?" I asked.

"Scarlett?" Asked Mikey.

"Guys?" Asked Raph.

"Oh, um...hi." I said nervously.

"Hey, we're supposed to split up!" Raph yelled.

"I thought you needed some help." Mikey said.

"Me too." I said.

Raph groaned.

Above us, we heard a squishy sound.

"Oh no." Said Mikey. "That's exactly the sound the heroes heard in my comic before they saw the baby aliens were now gigantic alienoids!"

"Wait, you read it out of a comic." Raph said. "How do you know what it sounded like-" He stopped. "Sweet mother of mutations." He muttered.

I looked at the ceiling.

A huge, mutated, glowing squirrel was there.

"It's a-" Mikey said. "They turned into...Squirrelanoids!"

The three of us all screamed and ran into the den.

"What's wrong?" I heard Zoey ask. "They're gonna brain suck us!" Mikey yelled.

We ran in circles the Squirrelanoids chased us.

Splinter ran to us and saved us.

The Squirrelanoids ran to the sewer.

"Wait." Said Leo "The sewer leads to the surface!"

"That means they're gonna terrorize everyone!" Zoey said.

"Oh no..." I said.

"Go." Said Splinter "Go to the surface and I'll stay here in case they come back."

"But that means we're gonna chase them all alone in the dark without you!" Said Mikey.

"So, which one of you wants to prove you're the bravest, the strongest, the most worthy, the most powerful of all ninjas?" Asked Splinter.

There was no answer.

Everyone huddled in front of the TV. We sent Metalhead to get the Squirrelanoids for us.

"Um Splinter, I think there's a lesson to be learned here." Said Donnie "like brains over brains or something."

"I think the 'or something' is most accurate." Splinter said.

We stared at the screen.

"I don't want to say this happened in my comic." Said Mikey "But this happened in my comic!"

"Shhh!" Said Tokei.

Metalhead had seen one of them.

We all leaned in.

Anticipation was in the air.

And then...

JUMPSCARE!

Everyone screamed. Metalhead ' s head was bitten off.

"Metalhead!" Donnie cried. "Oh, don't worry buddy, I'll make you feel all better."

"I do not want to say I was right." Said Splinter, "but, I was right."

**Madfather! OMG when Mikey lifted up that chainsaw, I thought Madfather! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I sure did. Oh I can't wait for school tomorrow! I have a donut and hot cocoa party to attend! Mwahahaha! Anyways, here's a fan made let's play of Mad father, and I didn't know who should be playing it so here's Mikey and Scarlett doing a it's play of Madfather!**

Scarlett: Alright! Camera's on!

Mikey: Sweet, anyways hey dudes, Scarlett told me about a horror RPG game called Madfather and I decided we should do a let's play of it, anyways here we go! Um,...how do we start this?

Scarlett:* presses start

Mikey: Thanks.

*creepy music plays.

Mikey: Well this is fun...

Scarlett: Alright! It's starting!

*they watch the intro and Aiko was too lazy to write the whole intro down.

Mikey: So basically, this little girl has a weirdo dad who stays in his lab all day?

Scarlett: Yep. And the dad's in a relationship with his nurse.

Mikey: 0.0

Scarlett: Alright, we can start now!

*they play a little bit

Mikey: So whwhen does the scary part star-

*jumpscare

Mikey and Scarlett: AHHHHHH!

*Zombies start chasing the character they're playing.

Scarlett: Mikey run!

Mikey: where's the run button!?

Scarlett: There!

*presses Run Button

Mikey: AHHHHHH!

*They ran into a wall and died.

Both of them: ...

Scarlett: Mikey! You died and the game barely started!

Mikey: Well sorry, but that little girl can't run fast!

Scarlett: She can run really fast!

Mikey: Just turn the camera off now.

Scarle: Oy Vey.

Please review!


	10. Dango Daikazoku and random stuff

**I was so lazy last chapter that I forgot the episode had only one minute left to go! T_T Woe is me! Anyways I really wanted Scarlett to sing Dango Daikazoku to Tokei, so...yeah... The ending of this chaoter was just something I made up kind of last minute but I thought it was kinda cute. At first, it was gonna be that song from MLP that's goes, "Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head." Blah blah blah. But the Dango song is way cuter! You should listen to it on YouTube after this chapter. Anyways enjoy my sucky chapter!**

"There comes a time when the world gets quiet and the only thing left is your own heart. So you'd better learn the sound of it. Otherwise you'll never understand what it's saying."

-Sarah Dessen

With Metalhead broken, the rest of us were left to find the Squirrelanoids. I told Tokei to stay at the lair with Splinter where it was safe.

"Isn't this scaaaaarrry?" Zoey asked me, wriggling her fingers in my face.

"N-no." I said. "I'm not scared."

So I said. The sounds of our footsteps echoing through the sewer tunnels were so suspenseful. Anything could happen at any moment.

"I'm just throwing this out there." Raph said "But what do we do when we find these...Squirrelanoid monsters?"

"Don't worry." Mikey said eerily. "They'll find us."

"You always have the right thing to say don't you?" Asked Raph.

We walked on.

"I'm getting strong readings from both these tunnels." Donnie said, he had brought along his tracker.

"So...We need to split up again?" I asked.

Leo nodded.

"Again!?" Asked Mikey. "But didn't we just-"

"This time in TEAMS." Said Leo.

Mikey was dumbfounded.

"But it's still splitting up!" Said Mikey "Oh man, we're toast!"

"Works for me." I said.

"Yep." Said Zoey. She jumped up to one tunnel and walked through with Donnie and Leo.

It was Raph, Mikey, and Me again.

"Jerk." Raph said to Leo. "He got the one with the tracking device. Let's go guys."

We walked in our dark sewer tunnel.

"So." Said Raph "How did they defeat the monster in your comic anyway?"

"Oh." Said Mikey. "So now you wanna know?"

I laughed.

"Anyways, the aliens took each crew member while they were alone in the dark." Mikey said. Raph had stopped walking. "Then they started sucking the faces off of them until there was only one survivor."

"Sounds...nice..." I said nervously.

"Sorry I asked." Raph said.

I heard the chittering of a squirrel. We turned.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Raph.

Mikey and I nodded.

We had started running out of the tunnel.

I heard screams from ahead.

Zoey, Donnie, and Leo joined us and our two groups clashed.

Everyone groaned.

We looked up to see the Squirrelanoids on the ceiling, chittering.

"They're gonna crack our shells like nuts!" Mikey said.

"Same with our spines!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Then we might as well go down with a blast of glory!" Raph said.

The battle began.

Naturally, I had my bow. Zoey and I teamed up and got one of the Squirrelanoids to fall to the ground. But just when it seemed like good would win, they had us cornered.

"Mikey!" I said. "How does the sole survivor defeats the aliens!?"

"I thought you guys said it was crazy!" Mikey yelled.

"Well it's the only chance we've got!" Zoey screamed.

"Mikey." Raph said. "I'm serious, how DOES the sole survivor beat the aliens?"

"It was so awesome!" Said Mikey "He jumped and caught it in a headlock and then-oh!" Mikey ran away.

We stood there silently.

"Did he just bail on us?" Asked Raph.

"I think he has a plan." Leo said.

The Squirrelanoids surrounded us and closed in.

"He better come back soon." Said Zoey.

Round two commenced, but this time, the Squirrelanoids seemed stronger.

"Mikey!" I yelled aloud, hoping he'd hear and come back.

"Hey glow heads!" Mikey called. The Squirrelanoids turned. Mikey was eating popcorn. "Want some?" He asked. "Come get it!"

"He does have a plan!" Said Raph.

Mikey started running away and we tried to follow.

We got a little lost.

"Which way did he go?" I asked.

We heard a scream.

"That way!" Leo said.

We ran up to a small pool of sewer water. Mikey was being pulled in by one of the Squirrelanoids.

"Mikey!" I screamed.

"Turtle chain!" Leo said to the others.

They jumped off the edge of the pool and created a small chain. They grabbed Mikey.

"I've got you buddy." Said Raph.

Mikey smiled at them.

"Yes!" Said Zoey.

A Squirrelanoid popped up out of the water and jumped. It reached for Mikey but Raph used his throwing stars to make it fall back into the swirling pool.

The water then drained and emptied out.

Everyone panted.

"Well." Said Leo "Those water chambers will hold them for now."

"Yeah." Said Donnie "At least until I come up with a retro Mutagen to cure them."

"I'm glad you didn't get flushed little brother." Raph said to Mikey.

"You and me both bro." Mikey said.

Zoey ' s stomach growled.

"You know what that means!" She smiled and poked my arm.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yeah I know." I said.

"Let's get back to the lair and chow down!" Zoey said.

"Yeah!" Everyone else answered.

"Well I hate to admit it." Raph said at the lair after the turtles told Tokei the story. "But it looks like Mikey ' s comic book reading actually payed off."

Leo patted Mikey ' s head. "And that was pretty smart to know that Squirrelanoids are attracted to the scent of food."

"Actually that was pretty obvious." Said Donnie "I can't belive I didn't think of it."

Mikey smiled. "Not everyone can be the brains of the outfit." He licked his finger and turned the page of his comic.

"And have any of you considered what will happen when one of those monsters escapes?" Asked Splinter.

"No worries." Said Raph. He fist bumped with Leo. "Those gigantic, nut loving freaks are gone for good!"

"Actually." Said Mikey "A bunch of sequel comics came out. The aliens come back."

"Well.." I called from the kitchen. "That's not something to worry about now. Soup's done!"

They smelled the soup and came over to the table. Everyone got a bowl, except Tokei who couldn't eat.

Splinter sniffed his bowl and smiled. "Smells good." He said. "As usual."

Yoshi rubbed his small head against my ankle. I kneeled next to him and gave him a small dish of soup. "There you go." I said as I patted his head.

As soon as everyone was done, Zoey and I washed dishes.

"What a day." Zoey said.

"Yep." I said. "Good luck sleeping tonight."

"Back at you." Zoey smiled and scrubbed.

Tokei walked into the kitchen.

Tokei started tugging at my sleeve.

"Big sis?" She asked.

My eyes were wide. "B-big sis?" I asked.

"Um, yes." Tokei said.

"Aw! How cute!" Zoey said. She wiped off her hands. "What's my nickname?"

Tokei looked at Zoey.

"You're Auntie Zoey." Tokei said.

Zoey smiled and patted Tokei ' s head.

"So whatcha need kiddo?" Zoey asked.

"I wanted to know if I could sleep in your room tonight." Tokei said timidly. "I know I can't really sleep, but you all look so peaceful when you sleep. Maybe I could at least lay down with my eyes closed..."

"Oh." I said. "Of course you can bunk with Zoey and me."

Tokei smiled. "Really?" She asked.

"You don't even have to ask." I smiled.

Tokei hugged me. "Thanks sis!" She said.

"Hey Tokei!" Mikey yelled from the TV. "Can you help me with something?"

"Coming!" Tokei called. She walked away.

"She's a strange girl." Zoey said as I finished up the dishes.

"Yeah." I said.

"If only she were human or something." Zoey sighed.

"Well we're lucky she's even with us." I said.

"Right." Zoey said.

We were silent for a second while Mikey asked Tokei for help on a video game.

"How did Mikey get those horror comics anyway?" I asked.

Zoey laughed nervously.

I turned at her. "No way!" I said "From you!?"

"Well you know how much I like freaking people out..." Zoey said. "I wanted to freak him out with a comic but I had no idea that what would happen would parallel the comic's story!"

I stared at Zoey suspiciously. "Yeah right." I said.

That night, Tokei fidgeted in her small sleeping bag.

"Alright." I said and flicked off the lights. "Night."

"Wait." Said Tokei "Aren't you gonna sing to me or something?"

"What?" I asked.

"On TV they always sing to the little boy or girl before bedtime." Tokei said.

I flicked on my lamp.

Zoey say up in her bed which was now moved to the room.

"Ugh." She said "Just sing her that lullaby you're always talking about. I'm tired."

"Fine." I huffed and sat on my knees next to Tokei.

Yoshi walked into the room and cuddled up next to Tokei, they both stared and listened to me.

"Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango My Family. Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango My Family. There is a stubborn roasted dango, and a gentle bean jam dango. If we could gather them together, we'd have a family. The baby dango smiles and is always cradled in all its parent's love. The elder dango sits back and recalls memories. If only everyone could see that just by holding hands like the dango family, they could find love. Come on everyone let's sing while this bright earth is transformed into the world, I've always dreamed of. And even from the starry sky, the rabbits on the moon, wave and smile down at us from up above. Come on everyone let's sing while this new place becomes the world, I've always dreamed of."

Silence.

"That's a stupid song." Tokei said.

"What!?" I asked. "No its not!"

"Yes it is." Tokei said "What's a dango anyway?"

"Fine!" I said angrily and stomped to bed. "Don't expect me to sing to YOU ever again!"

"Wait!" Said Tokei. "I'm sorry, it was a cute song!"

I looked at her.

"Is that the truth?" I asked her.

"Yes." Tokei said.

"Alright." I said.

I flicked off the light.

"So, um Sis?" Asked Tokei.

"Yeah?" I asked sleepily.

"Can I start going to school soon?"

**Oh no, Tokei you do NOT want to go to school! It's sucky! Like this chapter! But this chapter wasn't THAT sucky was it? Sorry, but you can't just immediately be creative, it actually takes time. Haha, time. Anyways I haven't been getting that many reviews lately. :( Am I doing something wrong or is it just because my fanfiction is so awesome there's nothing to say? I dunno. XP Anyways like always, review and meanwhile, Colorless and I are gonna work on the next chapter. Man, I finally figured out how to actually END this fanfiction and what the time line will look like. But, sometimes all I wanna do is skip to the end! I can't though, darn it! Oh, BTW, those lyrics for the Dango Daikazoku song are (partly) some lyrics I came up with myself. They're as close as you get to the actual song. I did listen to some English covers for the song so of course they also helped in my lyric choice for this fanfiction. **


	11. Ah Mah God! We Swapped Ages!

**I SHOULD be working on a school project, but I haven't updated in so long that I decided to save the project till a little later. The project only takes literally only about five minutes to make. So, what's been going on with me? Not much. Honestly, these last few days have been nothing but me pigging out on chocolate and other sweets and getting ready for Christmas and my Winter Concert. Colorless and I have a concert this week and I can't wait! Christmas is my favorite holiday of all time! ColorlessRainbow42 is Jewish though, so she doesn't celebrate it. Whenever it's close to Christmas though, I always go all out on decorations and plans and stuff. Anyways, ColorlessRainbow was no help whatsoever in making this chapter, I asked her to help me think of ideas and out of nowhere started talking about Elliot and Zoey and stuff. It was...intresting. Anyways, one of my other assistants wanted me to do something and I decided to use it simply because I liked the idea. So, here's the chapter, please enjoy! **

"Christmas time is my favorite time of all. :3 "

-Aiko-chan2012

"It's not fair!" Tokei yelled at me. "Why can't I go to school!?"

"Tokei." I explained to her as I did my hair. "You can't go to high school and the elementary school is really far away and I can't just leave you alone at school, who knows what could happen? You could be burned up in science, or kids will realize how pale you are, or they'll realize how old you really are..."

"Exactly!" Yelled Tokei "Technically, I'm old enough for collage!"

"Tokei!" I yelled back. "You can't go to school and that's final!"

Tokei sat on the floor angrily. "I hate you." She muttered. "You're terrible at being a sister."

I sighed. "You just don't understand Tokei." I said. "The world just doesn't work the way you want it to."

"I've lived for more than a hundred years, thousands even." Tokei muttered.

"I know." I said. "But school is just something you can't participate in."

"I wish I were human." Tokei said.

I sighed again. I looked at the clock. Time to go to school.

I grabbed my backpack and left the room.

"Bye." I said timidly, but the lair was empty and the only response I got was my echoing voice.

Tokei sat stubbornly in Scarlett ' s room.

Tokei did not understand, why couldn't she go to school with Scarlett?

Zoey walked into the room, she had gone out really early and was now returning home.

"Sup, kid?" She asked and plopped onto her bed.

"Scarlett is mean!" Tokei said.

"What?" Asked Zoey, she did not like hearing negative comments about her friends. "Scarlett isn't mean." Zoey said. "Well...not ALL the time at least."

"She is too!" Tokei said. "She says I can't go to school with her!"

"Oh, well she's right." Zoey said and started working on an unfinished project of hers.

"No one understands!" Tokei groaned. "I wish I were older or something!"

"I thought you couldn't age." Zoey said, looking up. "Aren't you like a doll or something?"

"Well..." Said Tokei. "I at least want to LOOK older. I want to look like a fifteen year old so I can go to school with Scarlett!"

"Hmmm..." Zoey thought. "I might be able to make that happen." She raised up a gun she was working on. "This makes one person look older or younger than what they really are. Reversing the actual process is too much, but I can manipulate it!"

Tokei stared at the gun. "Can you make me look fifteen?"

"Well..." Zoey said "It's not done yet...it might be dangerous."

"Oh..." Tokei said.

"I'm just kidding!" Zoey smiled. "Let's do this!" She stood up.

"Yay!" Tokei said and stood up. Soon, she would look older.

"Now, lemme crank this to 15." Zoey said. She punched the numbers 15 into a small screen on the side of the gun. "And were gonna need your real age right now."

"I'm 11000 years old...give or take a few years." Tokei said.

Zoey was silent.

"Let's just say 9." Zoey said and pressed 9. "Alright!" Zoey said and aimed at Tokei. "Stay still."

The door opened and Scarlett walked through. "Hey guys have you seen my-" And Zoey had already pulled the trigger by then.

I screamed. I just came home to get one of my books and as soon as I walk through the door, bam! There was a bright light and silence.

I opened my eyes. I felt odd.

Zoey stared at me. "Scarlett!" She exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

I looked up, Zoey looked tall. This was odd, Zoey and I were the same height.

"Wow, Zoey." I said. "Did you go through a growth spurt?" I covered my mouth, my voice was a bit more higher pitched than normally.

I looked down and my clothing was baggy now.

Tokei made a small squealing sound. I looked at her.

Tokei now had hips and a slightly bigger chest. Her shoes no longer fit on her and her skirt which was once long and frilly now looked like a miniskirt on her. Her hair was also even longer than before.

"Tokei?" I asked.

"Scarlett?" Asked Tokei.

We stared at each other for a second and then screamed.

"Zoey!" I yelled. "What did you do to me!?"

"Oh god..." Zoey said. "I think I may have accidentally made you 9 years old again."

"What!?" I said. But then, I was silent. "Wait...I'm nine again?"

"Well you LOOK nine again, that's pretty close." Zoey explained.

"So, I don't have to go to school anymore!" I cheered. I waved my arms around in my baggy jacket.

"And now I can go to school!" Tokei smiled.

"Wait a second." I said. I pointed at Tokei. "You wanted this to happen!?"

"Well..." Tokei started. "You wouldn't let me go to school!"

I groaned.

"Zoey, you've got to change us back!" I said.

"Alright." Zoey said and stood up. "You two stand next to each other."

"Wait." Said Tokei. "Am I gonna end up the same as before again?"

"Well..." Said Zoey. "You two need to get your regular ages back."

"No!" Tokei yelled and stamped her foot. "Not until I go to school!"

"You wanna go to school?" I asked. I handed her my backpack. "Fine, go and tell me if it's easy or not!"

"Fine!" Tokei yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Zoey stared at us.

Tokei grabbed the backpack and tried lifting it up onto her back only to fall from the weight.

"What is in this thing!?" Tokei asked. "Rocks!?"

"No." I said. "Homework."

Tokei groaned and Zoey helped her up.

"Maybe I should walk you to the school." Zoey said to Tokei.

"Yeah." Tokei said. "I think that's best."

"Yeah, you two go." I said.

"Nuh uh." Zoey said "You're coming too young lady, we can't leave a nine year old home alone."

"I'm not a kid!" I said, but I looked at myself again. "Oh, I guess I am."

I had to hold Zoey ' s hand as we walked to the school.

"Bye!" Zoey said to Tokei as we got there. "Good luck."

Tokei was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Where do I go first?"

"Homeroom." I said.

"And what's that?" Tokei asked.

I faceplalmed.

Elliot walked over to us. "Hey Zoey." He said.

"The nerve." Zoey said and clenched her hand. "Talking to me in public."

"Um, who are these two?" Asked Elliot, he pointed to Tokei and I. "Sisters?"

"No." I said. "Elliot, it's me, Scarlett."

Elliot stared at me.

He laughed.

"Good one Zoey." He said. "But that's not scientifically possible."

"Actually, I DID make them like this." Zoey smiled. "I've done the impossible."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Asked Elliot. He kneeled down next to me and stared at me. "How is this - How did you?-How!?"

Zoey smiled and laughed.

"Elliot." I said. "Can you do me a favor and watch Tokei for me today?"

Elliot looked up to see Tokei.

"Sure." He shrugged.

He walked to the school and Tokei followed. "Bye!" He waved at us.

I raised my hand to wave, but Zoey held my hand down and shook her head at me.

"Let's get back to the lair." Zoey said.

"Alright." I said.

The two of us walked home, but my jacket and clothes were so baggy.

People stared at us as we walked to the lair. Once we were in the sewer, I felt more comfortable.

"These clothes are too big." I said to Zoey.

"We don't have anything smaller." Tokei said to me.

I sighed. "This is gonna be fun." I said sarcastically.

We walked to the lair.

"Hey guys." Zoey said as we entered. "You'll never belive what happened."

"What?" Asked the turtles as they turned to face us. When they saw me, they froze.

"Who is that little girl who looks like a mini version of Scarlett?" Asked Mikey.

"Um, Mikey..." I said.

"Wow! She knows my name too!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It IS me." I said. "It's Scarlett."

"Scarlett?" Donnie asked and he squinted at me.

I was nervous.

Now what?

Tokei sat at a desk next to Elliot. She smiled. Something, she didn't normally do. School was going to start soon and how exciting it would be!

"Why are you so happy?" Elliot asked Tokei, he was not quite used to this older version of her.

"School is gonna start." Tokei said excitedly. "I can't wait."

Elliot laughed. "Wow, you have no idea."

Tokei ' s smile faded. What did he mean?

A teacher walked through the door, she was dressed nicely.

"Alright you students!" The teacher yelled and placed a large pile of books and papers on her desk. "Let's start today's lesson."

I smiled and licked my fingers. I was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It tasted so good. As I ate, I kicked my legs.

In front of me, the turtles stared at me.

"Zoey, what is going on!?" Asked Donnie.

Zoey sighed and explained again. "I used a special aging gun I made and now, Scarlett looks like a nine year old."

"And where is Tokei?" Asked Leo.

"At high school." I said, cheerfully.

"She's where!?" Leo asked.

"We traded places." I said. "She's at my school right now."

I bit into the sandwich again.

"This is scary." Raph said, he stared as I ate. "She's nine years old again!" He pointed at me.

"Yep!" I smiled.

"This isn't good!" Mikey said. "How are you gonna shoot an arrow now!?"

"Hey!" I said. "I can still shoot an arrow as good as I did before!"

"Oh yeah?" Asked Raph, he handed me my heavy bow and arrow. "Go ahead."

I huffed. "Okay." I said. I placed the sandwich next to me, my older self would never had done the same. I grabbed the heavy bow. If It was big before, it was ginormous now. I chuckled nervously.

"It's a bit bigger than I expected." I said.

Raph stared at me.

"But, I can still shoot!" I said quickly. I grabbed an arrow ad shot it at the wall, but it fell in front of me.

I threw the bow and arrow to the ground. "Fighting ' s overrated." I muttered and kept eating.

"Great, now she's useless too." Raph said.

"Zoey, you need to switch her back." Leo said.

"But I don't think it will work unless Tokei is willing to turn back into her old self again." Zoey said. "And Tokei really doesn't want to swap back."

"I like being like this." I said.

Everyone gaped and stared at me.

"Now, I don't have to worry about hard homework or tests or relationships or fighting. I could just stay at the lair from now on." I said. "Maybe this is best." I kept eating.

"No!" Zoey yelled. She stared at me. "Don't say that, I want my best friend back!"

"I'm sitting right here." I said.

"You're not Scarlett!" Zoey yelled. "Scarlett would want to swap back!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever." I said.

And everyone just stared.

What was to become of us?

**Fun fact, in this fanfiction, Zoey and Scarlett are about the same height more or less, but in reality, ColorlessRainbow is shorter than me by...a lot. I mean, I'm just really tall. Anyways, um...it's weird how much this related to my real life. I'd do anything to be younger and my school life is just so...ugh! Scarlett as a nine year old reminds me of a ccertain nine year old I know...And anyways, one of my cousins and I, we aren't too close but the other day I had an hour long discussion with him about, TMNT! It was awesome! He also gave me lots of season three spoilers and now I'm pretty up to date with the seiries, as always. Man, this week I have so much holiday stuff to do...Can't wait! Oh, and I'm wearing a santa hat right now! Fun! Anyways...This is getting awkward...anyways, please review and I'll work on the next chapter, we're already on twelve! Awesome!**


	12. Tokei!

**Hey everyone! So, I was kind of in a slump when I made this chapter. So much has been going on, so it's been a while since I've updated. Things might be like this for a while, so much has been happening and Colorless and I have that concert tomorrow. Ugh, I feel like that cereal I had earlier is gonna come back up. Anyways I made this mostly to get a few laughs, hope you enjoy! **

After her first class, Tokei was lost. The hallways were nothing but madness and a lot of pushing to get from one place to another. Elliot tried staying with Tokei, but Tokei lost him in the crowd.

'How does Scarlett survive through this?' Tokei thought to herself.

Tokei had been around for so many years and had seen so much and had done so many complicated things, but at the moment, the hardest thing in life was getting through this jumble of people.

Everyone was so close to one another, Tokei got nervous.

She had only a few seconds to regain consciousness and calm herself in her next class before it started, then it was the same thing all over again. Tokei was overwhelmed with work.

At lunch, Tokei talked to Elliot and she could calm herself.

And then was P.E.

Elliot walked to the locker room. Tokei was next to him, but they did not enter, instead they stood there awkwardly.

"Um...I need to go." Elliot tried explaining. "You see...you need to...um..."

Tokei looked up and saw that the door read, 'Boys Locker Room.'

"Okay." Tokei said. "I'll find the girls locker room."

"Okay." Elliot breathed. They separated.

Tokei saw some high school girls walking to the locker room. Next to the door was a small box, it had clothing inside.

Tokei looked through the box and pulled out a P.E. uniform.

She walked into the locker room only to be exposed to the greatest horror she had ever seen that day.

Elliot found her later, huddling in a corner next to the girls locker room door.

Tokei looked up and frowned at Elliot.

"I'm scarred for life." Tokei muttered to Elliot. "Why didn't you tell me people change in the locker room?"

"Um..." Elliot said, rubbing the back of his neck and pulling at his tie knot. "I thought you knew?" He said, it sounded more like a question than an answer though.

And then they were back in the wave of teenagers in the hall.

And so the day went.

I smiled as I ate ice cream and next to Mikey.

We were watching cartoons on TV. A rabbit ran past a slow turtle.

"Aw come on!" Mikey yelled at the screen in frustration. "I'm pretty sure that turtle can go faster!"

I chuckled.

Zoey sat next to me and took my ice cream away.

"That's enough for you, young lady." Zoey said.

"No!" I wailed. I started a tantrum.

Zoey was nervous and handed back the ice cream. I responded by smiling.

Zoey backed away.

"Why did you throw a fit?" Mikey asked.

"Whatcha mean?" I asked.

"Just now, you threw a fit." Mikey said.

"No I didn't." I said, unaware of what was going on.

Zoey sat at the table and sighed heavily.

"What's up?" Raph asked. He had been feeding Spike.

"Something is seriously wrong with Scarlett." Said Zoey. "She's acting so spoiled."

"Yep." Raph said, he didn't really care though. "Kids are all brats."

"No they aren't." Zoey argued. "Some are really sweet."

"Yeah..." Raph said. "Sure they are." He drank a little water from his mug.

Zoey was annoyed and got herself a glass of milk to calm herself down.

She gulped it down. Raph still drank his water. Donnie walked by.

Donnie saw Scarlett and her behavior.

"Is your gun supposed to make that happen?" Asked Donnie.

"I think being young again is getting to her head." Said Zoey. "Unless we swap Tokei and Scarlett back, she's going to stay like that."

Raph spit his water out. Zoey and Donnie were drenched.

"What!?" He asked. He glanced at Scarlett and pointed to her. "We're gonna be stuck with that BRAT!?"

"I heard that." Scarlett yelled from the den.

Zoey glared at Raph, still wet.

"Um...sorry about that." Raph chuckled nervously.

"You're not sorry." Zoey said.

"You're right, I'm not." Raph smiled. "But, I DONT want to be stuck with Scarlett as a nine year old brat!"

"You're a lolicon!" Scarlett yelled at Raph.

Zoey ' s face turned red. "T-take that back!" She yelled, although trying to stifle her laughter all the while.

"What's a lolicon?" Asked Raph.

"Look it up." Zoey said, face still red.

"We need to swap them back." Donnie said.

Zoey sighed and got up.

Zoey walked up to me.

"Scarlett, I have to make you fifteen again." Zoey sighed.

I didn't understand. "What?" I asked. "Why?"

"No one is happy with how you are now." Zoey said.

"So, you guys don't like me?" I asked, voice cracking.

"Of course we do." Zoey said, soothingly. "In fact, we like you so much we hate that. It's a very complicated relationship you know?"

I looked to the ground and nodded. "So, you'll all be happy if I become fifteen again?" I asked timidly.

"Yes." Zoey said.

I remembered what had gotten me here in the first place.

I remembered the fact that I had to swap again with Tokei.

I remembered that Tokei was taking my place in school.

"Oh crud!" I said. "We need to get Tokei!"

From afar, a very familiar looking young lady was staring at Roosevelt High School through black binoculars.

Karai stared.

She was out in the city, doing her own version of patrolling which was more like scouting. She was looking for Mutagen.

And then, she had noticed a girl with pale skin, long blue pigtails, dark purple eyes, and old fashioned clothing.

If she remembered correctly, her former friend (more like buisness partner) Zac had described the Guardian of Time to look somewhat the same.

She stared at the high school.

The girl had gone there.

If this was the real Guardian of Time, this could either mean big trouble for the foot, or they could be lucky.

It all depended on whose side she was on.

And having time on your side, is one of the greatest things you can have.

Many people wasted time, but with the foot, Time could be used wisely.

Karai stared at the school.

Soon enough, the bell would ring and she would see if the Guardian of Time was really here.

Zoey, the turtles, and I were all in the Shellraiser.

"We need to get to Tokei!" I yelled. I had a terrible feeling that something bad would happen if we didn't.

"I'm going as fast as I can in the daytime!" Leo yelled.

"Daytime rules are different from nighttime rules." Zoey said.

"Well be there soon." Mikey said.

My stomach ached, and not from food. "Hopefully." I muttered.

Tokei sighed, the bell had rung.

School was over.

She packed her bag.

Tokei couldn't wait to be her old self again.

She wanted to leave this terrible place called School as soon as possible.

I looked at my T-Phone, we couldn't make it in time.

"We're not gonna make it!" I yelled.

"Calm down!" Donnie screamed. "We're trying our best!"

I groaned in frustration. "I'm gonna need to call Elliot for backup."

"Okay." Zoey said. "You go ahead and call-hey, wait a second! Why do you have Elliot ' s number!?"

I called Elliot. "Elliot!" I yelled into the phone. Elliot groaned on the other side of the line. "Sorry." I said. "Listen, I need you to do something for me."

Elliot ran to Tokei, who was trying to leave school.

"Tokei!" He yelled.

"What?" Tokei asked and turned around.

Elliot bumped into her, they both fell to the ground.

"Ow." Tokei said, she rubbed her head and grabbed her books.

"Tokei!" Elliot said and tried preventing her from getting her books back.

"What!?" Asked Tokei annoyed, all she wanted was to go to the lair.

"Um..." Elliot had no plans on how to distract Tokei. He looked down at one of her books. He grabbed the book and ran away.

Tokei stared. She didn't care about the book, she was sure he'd give it back. So, she started to pack up again.

Elliot saw this and stopped. 'I need a better strategy.' He thought.

"Tokei!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Yes?" Asked Tokei.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Asked Elliot. "I mean, in private?"

"Um...sure." Tokei said. She stood up. "What is it?"

"Erm..." Elliot said. "I have this...problem..."

"Yeah?"Asked Tokei.

"It's...I um...uh..." Elliot needed something good to talk about that would probably lead to a long conversation. He then randomly said, "I have the ability to turn into a girl!"

"What?" Asked Tokei. She was confused. Then, it seeped in. "Wait!" She said, and started backing away. "But you like a girl, you can't be a girl too!"

"No I said I can turn into a girl!" Elliot said, his face turning red. "I'm not actually one!"

Tokei calmed down. "Okay." She said.

Tokei stared at Elliot. "That IS a big problem. How long have you had this ability?"

"Um..." Elliot didn't know what to say. "I was born like that?"

Tokei gasped. "That's just wrong!" But, she was attacked by curiosity. "Can I see?"

Elliot ' s face became red. "Um...but..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell!" Tokei said.

"Um...okay." Elliot said. "Just um...close your eyed first..."

"Why?" Asked Tokei.

"Just do it." Said Elliot.

Tokei closed her eyes.

Elliot took out a small sticker from his pocket, it was a heart. He then took the sticker and stuck it to the corner of the frame of his glasses.

"There." Elliot said.

Tokei opened her eyes and gasped. "You can turn into a girl!" She said.

"Wow..." Muttered Elliot "it actually worked..."

Tokei looked at Elliot up and down.

"Your feminine facial features, your feminine voice, your skinny and scrawny body, how did I not see it earlier!?"

Students passing in the halls stopped to stare at Elliot and snickered.

'Scarlett owes me big time.' Elliot thought.

We were finally outside the school.

I ran out of the Shellraiser, the turtles all in long tan jackets and hats.

"Don't you dare!" Yelled a voice.

We looked up.

Karai ' s skinny figure was standing on the roof of the school.

"I saw the Guardian of Time at this school." Karai said. "Does the Guardian of Time truly exsist? Answer me now!"

I didn't know what to say.

"It doesn't have to be like this Karai." I said. "We don't have to fight for the Guardian of Time."

"Yes we do." Karai said. "This is the only way I can get my revenge."

"Revenge on what?" I asked.

"The man who killed my mother!" Karai yelled. She pointed her Katana at us. "Tell me, is it true? Is the Guardian of Time really here?"

"Karai!" I yelled. "Please."

Everyone else was silent.

"You don't need to be so vengeful." I said. "We can be your friends."

And though at the time I didn't know this, I would later find myself saying this many more times to Karai. I'd offer her my friendship.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do.

"Yes." Zoey said. "The Guardian of Time is free and in that school. Now leave us alone."

Karai put away her Katana. "I see." She said. Karai turned around and looked back. "You are all my enemies. No matter what." Karai then jumped and disappeared into the horizon.

Tokei ran out of the school.

"Tokei!" I smiled.

"Scarlett!" Tokei said.

We hugged each other awkwardly.

"I hate school, you can have your life back!" Tokei said.

"Same here!" I said. "I can't take any more sweets and stuff!"

"Is it settled then?" Asked Zoey.

"Yes." We both said quickly.

"Alright." Zoey said. She aimed the gun at us.

"By the way." Tokei started. "I'm not gonna tell you what, but Elliot has a big problem."

"What?" I asked.

But we were swapped back, so it didn't even matter.

**like I said earlier, not my best chapter. Anyways the humor in here came from quite a few resources. Once I drew a picture of Elliot kissing...well, someone and everyone mistaked him for a girl.**


	13. Ghost Busters!

**Hey everyone! So, here's what's up. Yesterday I got really happy because of the concert. After the concert, my family congratulated me by going out to eat. And I don't know if you guys know but there's a huge storm in California right now. I'm serious! I'm sitting in my warm bed in my room with our Christmas lights on and staring out the balcony see through door and watching the rain fall. In fact, it gets really cold in my room so I just had a warm breakfast. Anyways, I decided not to go to school today so that means I can write fanfiction all day! ColorlessRainbow42 is so awesome as a friend that she said for Christmas she was gonna get me a real live turtle! I'm serious! She's so awesome, ColorlessRainbow, if you're reading this, thanks again. Of course it's always okay if I don't get a turtle. And my dad asked me what I wanted for Christmas, and naturally I thought of TMNT merchandise. I also love stuffed animals, so I said I want a turtle stuffed animal. And not a small plushie, I mean a big one (about a foot tall) He asked which turtle and I said any one is fine. I really wanted Leo though. And in the end, he's gonna get me all four turtles! My dad is so awesome! Those two things are all I really wanted for Christmas, now all I want are some fluffy and warm pajamas. So anyways, I was so happy that Colorless and I decided to make this awesome chapter, the actual storyline was really long though so the chapter we made up will be cut into two parts. Anyways, enjoy! **

"Forget it and move on, In the end, our clock has been stopped, but now I hear it ticking and it's telling me I should move on. The sorrow and relief that's slowly piled up on me is slowly washing far away from me."

-Megurine Luka

Elliot was at the lair along with everyone else, we all hung out in the den.

"Please?" Zoey wailed.

"No!" I said, I crossed my arms and looked away from her.

"Pwease?" Zoey asked, making really bug puppy dog eyes.

That trick never worked on me. "No." I said coldly.

"But I have all the equipment for it!" Zoey begged. "Please!"

"No!" I said.

"Um, excuse me." Elliot said. "But what ARE you talking about?"

"This!" Zoey said, she pressed a button on the TV remote.

On the screen, two people hunted for ghosts. Zoey pointed at the screen. "We NEED to be Paranormal Investigators! That's all I ask! Scarlett won't though."

Everyone looked up, I was nervous.

"Why won't you just go along with it?" Asked Leo.

"It would sure cut down on the noise level." Raph said from behind a newspaper.

"Because..." I huffed, nervously. "I'm..." I had whispered the last part.

Everyone leaned in.

"What?" They asked.

"I said, I'm..." I whispered the last part again.

Everyone leaned in even closer.

"What?" They all asked.

My face was red. I was annoyed.

"I'M SCARED!" I yelled, so suddenly that they all leaned back quickly.

There was silence.

Then,

Laughter.

"You're scared!?" Asked Raph.

"Hahahaha." Laughed Donnie.

My face burned angrily. "I - It's not what you think, it's just..." I sighed. "I'm just afraid, okay? Get off my case."

"I still want to be Paranormal Investigators with you." Zoey said.

"What's a ghost?" Asked Tokei.

"Something really frightening." I said.

"Have you ever seen one?" Tokei asked.

"Well..." I stammered. "Um...no."

"Then how can you be scared of something you've never seen?" Tokei asked.

"Lemme explain." Mikey said. "They're scary BECAUSE you can't see them."

"I don't get it." Tokei said. "Besides, you fight aliens and mutants almost every day, how can you be afraid of ghosts?"

I had no answer.

"Please?" Asked Zoey, she tugged at my arm.

"No." I said.

Zoey crossed her arms. "Hmph." She said. "You're no fun."

"Well excuse me." I said.

Elliot smiled and sat next to me. "I think what makes you scared is what makes you cute."

I didn't talk.

Tension was in the air. Everyone was silent.

Zoey got mad. She punched Elliot away and hugged me.

"Don't forget." Zoey said. "We're best friends."

Elliot rubbed his sore head. Why was it whenever Zoey punched him, she punched the head?

Leo stood up. "We better get ready for patrol guys." He said.

"Alright." The rest of us (not including Elliot) sighed.

Leo walked out of the room. Everyone was silent.

Elliot looked up at everyone.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"Patrolling." I said, simply. "It's when we go out and patrol the city at night."

Elliot was baffled. "You guys go out alone at night?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Mikey answered.

"But what about Scarlett?" Asked Elliot "Who protects her?"

Zoey bonked him on the head.

"We protect her, you idiot." Zoey said.

"We all look out for one another." I added.

"Yeah." Zoey said. "So you don't need to worry your petty head off about her." She pushed him away.

"Sorry for caring about her well being." Elliot said, rubbing his head.

The two glared at each other.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and took Zoey by the arm.

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but we're gonna get ready for patrol." I said, chuckling nervously.

Zoey kept glaring at Elliot, I grabbed Tokei and pulled them to the room, leaving Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Elliot alone in the den.

Raph chuckled. "You really are stupid." He said to Elliot.

Elliot turned to Raph. "What?" He asked.

"I mean that you're pushing too much." Raph explained. "You're flirting with Scarlett right out in the open. Zoey doesn't like that."

"As if you would know anything about flirting or girls." Elliot said.

"Well I don't know a lot about those two things, but after watching Donnie and April, I think I have an idea of what not to do." Raph said.

"Hey." Said Donnie. "For your information, my process got me a date."

"Really?" Asked Elliot.

"Yep." Donnie smiled.

"And after a couple more dates and finally getting promoted to 'Almost Boyfriend' you ruined it and got down to 'Enemy" Raph said. "I'm telling you man, love between a mutant and a human will never and can never work out. It's never gonna happen."

"Well I'm not a mutant." Elliot said. "So I've got a chance with Scarlett."

"Yeah..." Raph said. "But you need to quit being such a wimp. You can't keep relying on us to protect her. If you really like her, you'd protect her yourself."

Mikey nodded.

Elliot was annoyed. He crossed his arms, "Well maybe I will." He said.

Raph looked up, surprised. He didn't mean to make Elliot want to go.

"You'll never last." Raph said, trying to persuade Elliot to back away.

"Yes I can." Elliot said.

The two of them glared at each other.

"Guys?" Donnie asked.

"I've got this." Mikey said. "Guys, listen, there's only one way to settle this."

"What?" The two asked.

"Dare." Mikey said. "You both need to try last longest out there, winner is right and the loser needs to become the winner's slave for a week."

"First good idea you've ever had that I like." Raph said and smiled.

"We've got a deal?" Mikey asked.

"Deal." Raph said.

Elliot was hesitant. He really was a wimp. "Deal." He said, without really meaning it.

Raph smiled. He knew he was gonna win this dare.

"Please?" Asked Zoey.

"No." I answered.

We were just walking away from the lair and Zoey was still asking.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!" Donnie yelled. "Will you two just stop!?"

I guess we were annoying people.

"Okay." I said.

We walked on, Zoey poked my shoulder.

"Please?" She whispered.

I must admit, I was surprised that Elliot said he was coming along, he wasn't the toughest person I knew.

No doubt about it, Elliot was a wimp.

I don't like wimpy people.

Nevertheless, Elliot is always flirting with me. Not like I ever answer or enjoy it.

We're friends.

That's all I want us to be.

No more, no less.

Just good, solid friends.

Why was he trying so hard to impress me?

Why was he coming along? He'd only make things worse.

Yet, we were on a rooftop and he was there.

Elliot stayed close to me, he cowered behind me.

'He sure is brave.' I thought sarcastically.

Zoey brought a backpack full of many things, all used for catching, communicating with, tracking, hearing, or even seeing ghosts.

Donnie had his normal Mutagen tracker. It was going haywire again, so we were hanging out on a rooftop until he got one single reading.

Zoey was waking around with both a thermal camera and a ghost tracker. They were in reality, more or less the same thing, but I didn't say anything. Zoey had her reasons.

I yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" Asked Elliot.

"Nah." I said.

"Are you cold?" Asked Elliot.

"No." I said, more frustrated.

"What about hungry? Are you hungry?" Asked Elliot.

"No!" I said. "Now quit doting me!"

Elliot took a step back.

I glared angrily at him.

"I told you so." Raph said and he walked up to us.

I was about to ask what he meant when we heard a booming sound.

Everyone turned around.

We saw something glow blue in a big abandoned building.

"Should we go check that out?" I asked Donnie.

Donnie looked up up and nodded. "I don't like the sound of that."

I picked up my bow.

"Here, let me." Elliot said. He grabbed my bow and tried lifting it up.

It seemed like the bow was bringing him down though.

"Elliot." I sighed. "I've got it." I grabbed the bow back.

Elliot chuckled nervously. He fell behind, but as he realized we were leaving without him, he ran to us. "Hey, wait up!" He said.

I turned. "SHHHHHH!" I hissed into his face.

We walked up to the abandoned building.

Everyone readied thier weapons.

Zoey looked at the screen on her thermal camera.

"Ghost." She whispered to the rest of us.

I froze for a split second, but I shook away the feeling.

'No way.' I thought. 'There isn't a ghost in there.'

We pushed open the heavy doors and they creaked.

The building was big and empty.

The only light came from two dim lamps, hanging from the high ceiling.

Our footsteps echoed.

"H-hello?" I asked nervously, the only reply was my echo.

I didn't like this one bit.

"Can we go now?" I asked, turning to the turtles, tokei, Elliot, and Zoey.

"Yeah." Elliot said. "Maybe we should leave."

"What?" Asked Raph "Are you two chicken?"

"Yes." I said with a sigh. I didn't care what people normally thought of me.

Raph was surprised. He didn't expect that answer.

We heard some soft scuffling noises, everyone turned around. We formed a circle, well, an awkward one, Elliot didn't quite understand the concept.

"Hello?" Asked a voice.

I squealed and jumped.

We turned to see two people next to each other.

First, a skinny young lady, she was obviously older than me. She had blonde hair that covered one eye. Her other eye was icy blue. Her lips were pink and closed tightly. Her skin was a slightly pale peach color. She had a yellow jumpsuit on with black gloves and boots. Underneath her jumpsuit, you could see her regular clothing. On her back was a metallic backpack. She wore a gun-looking weapon.

The other person was a man, he had black hair and eyes so dark that they also looked black. He wore glasse and carried a clipboard around. He was wearing headgear of some kind, a helmet. He was wearing what looked like more of a tux to me. He was really tall, and not scrawny, but not bulky either. He didn't have nearly as much gear as the girl. The man looked ticked off.

"Paranormal Investigators." Zoey whispered. "Or, Ghost Hunters."

I gasped.

The woman looked at us, her eyes filled with fear.

"Ah!" She said and pulled Elliot, Zoey, Tokei, and I away from the turtles. "Kids, get away from those monsters!"

"No doubt about it, they've come from the sewers." The man said and wrote something on his clipboard.

The woman pulled out her gun. "Evil begone!" She said.

"No!" I said. I pulled at the gun before she could shoot. "You've got this all wrong. They're actually peaceful."

The woman stared at Leo's Katanas. She turned to me. "Young lady, I'm not stupid." She said. Her voice was cold. "I'm pretty sure I know sewer monsters when I see them."

"You're party right about the sewer monsters thing." Zoey said.

"They're good though." Tokei said.

The woman let us go.

We regrouped with the turtles.

"My apologies." The woman said and bowed. "With this place, you're never sure what is gonna happen next. I'm Astria. I graduated collage not to long ago and now I'm a full fledged paranormal investigator." She motioned to the man. "This is my close friend and partner, Robin, or Rob. We went to collage and high school together and share the same love for the paranormal. We hunt ghosts together." The man bowed.

"I'm Zoey." Zoey said. "And I've been wanting to be a paranormal investigator forever. These are my friends, Raphael, Leonardo, Mikelangelo, Donatello, Ellie, Scarlett, and Tokei."

"It's Elliot." Elliot said.

"Whatever." Zoey said and shrugged.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave this place." Astria said.

"What?" Asked Zoey "Why?"

"Because." Rob said "There's something very strange going on in this building. We are on the brink of figuring it out, so please leave."

"Good enough for me." I said, I turned around. I did not like this place.

I pushed at the door, but it was heavy.

"A little help?" I asked.

Elliot tried helping, then the others.

And then, I realized after a couple seconds.

"The door's locked."

**I wished the sun never shone again...wait that came out wrong. I meant I wish it wouldn't stop raining, we're in a drought here in California and it's so good to ssee some rain. This reminds me of a story I read about these kids who lived on Jupiter and it never stopped raining. They only saw the sun once every hundred years. The main character always asks the clouds to make it stop raining and it never does...In the end they saw the sun and had fun, but it was a sad ending because the sun then disappeared for another 100 years. Anyways, I wish Nickelodeon could make one or two of my OCs canon. I'd love that. I have so many ideas for the show! I mean seriously. I hope someone from Nickelodeon is reading this, *evil laugh. In MLP, you always see OCs in the background! That's not fair. So, um. The new characters in this chapter, they won't be here for long, only about one or two chapters. I think this is one of my best chapters ever, the second part is also great. Thanks to Colorless for helping out in the making of this chapter! Man, I love Beauty and the Beast stories. That's why I'm not against Scarlett and Raph in any way. I already have thier relationship planned out. (It's party based on a song) That's another thing I'd like to tell Nick, I mean, have you noticed how for some reason Raph is really against human and mutant relationships? Am I the only one? No? Anyways, review, by the time this chapter is already out, I'll be working on the next. Bye!**


	14. Tiramasu

**Hey guys! OK, so what if I kind of rushed this chapter? I just really wanted to finish it. So, I couldn't update anymore yesterday because I was busy making this:** /hGnxbi8xrfs **That's the link to a trailer I made of this fanfiction, I made it to gain more popularity. My assistant (one of them anyways) asked me to make even more, so next I'm gonna make a small "animation" for the nyan cat dance. Of course I'll let you all know when that's out. Anyways, watch the trailer it's awesome (but it might have some spoilers) and Enjoy the chapter!**

"How did it get so late so soon? It's night before it's afternoon. December is here before it's June. My goodness how the time has flewn. How did it get so late so soon?"

-Dr. Seus

I kept tugging at the door.

No way, we couldn't be stuck in here.

"Scarlett, it's locked." Zoey said. "You can stop trying."

"No." I said. "There has to be a way out, there always is!"

Astria pulled at the door. "It's locked." She said roughly.

"You sure you didn't do this?" Asked Elliot.

"Nope." Astria said.

"No!" I said, I backed up against the wall. "This can't be happening."

"It's okay." Zoey said. "Ghosts can't kill you."

I shivered and gulped. "Can we just find a way out of here?"

I asked with a shaky voice.

"We can try." Rob said, looking up. "It could take a few hours to scan this whole area though."

"Rob." Astria started.

"What?" Asked Rob roughly. "The way I see it, the sooner we get them out of here, the sooner we can finish up our work here."

Astria crossed her arms.

"Sorry about my partner here." Rob said. "Penelope is just upset."

Astria cringed. "That's not my name!" She hissed.

Everyone was silent.

"Your real name is Penelope?" Asked Elliot.

Astria sighed. "Yes, but it's a stupid name. And not to be mentioned." She glared at Rob. She turned back to us. "I have no idea who you kids are or what you were thinking of coming here, but let's find an exit for you, then leave."

We were silent.

"That's an order!" Astria yelled.

"Y-yes." We all said and stiffened.

Astria and Rob walked away in thier own direction.

We all stood silently.

"I don't trust them." I said.

"Let's just find a way out of here." Leo said.

Zoey held up her thermal camera. "I just know there's ghosts in here." Zoey muttered happily. "I just know it."

"Let's hope there aren't." I said. "I really don't want to bump into a ghost."

"Aw but that takes the fun out of it." Zoey said.

I shivered. "Yeah." I muttered. "Right."

If I was scared, Elliot was terrified.

Elliot shivered uncontrollably. He grabbed my arm, I could feel him shaking.

"Elliot." I said, pulling away my arm. "Quit it."

"S-sorry." Elliot said. "I-I just feel saf-fer ar-round you."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Now is NOT the time to be flirting." I said.

Elliot laughed nervously. "Flirting? I wasn't flirting. I was...um...complimenting you in a romantic way."

Raph grabbed his shoulder. Elliot turned and Raph shook his head.

The abandoned building was really empty and quiet.

The smallest sound scared me.

Tokei just walked without fear. How I envied her at that moment.

I heard some beeping noises coming from Zoey ' s thermal camera.

Everyone stopped walking.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

Everyone was still.

In front of us, some old wooden boxes shifted and moved.

I stopped breathing.

Slowly, I saw a pale figure appear.

The pale figure looked like a blurred photograph. The figure appeared to be a girl. She wore a ragged white dress that ended at her knees, the rest of the dress was torn off. She had marks and scratches all over her body. Her hair was long and tangled. Her feet were rough. Her nails were long. She looked up at us, revealing to be of young age.

She extended her hand out. Somehow, I'm not sure how, but I felt sorry for the poor thing. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Scarlett, what are you doing?" Asked Zoey. "That's a ghost."

But I could feel the girl breath. I was able to touch her. I could feel her hair.

"She's not a ghost." I said and turned. "She's just a poor little girl."

Everyone stared at me. It was as if I were crazy.

I kneeled next to the girl. "What's your name?" I asked.

The girl pondered for a moment. She shrugged.

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

The girl shrugged again.

"What about a family?" I asked.

The girl didn't seem to remember.

"Looks like amnesia or something." Donnie said.

I turned to the girl again. "Do you remember anything?" I asked.

"Only the bad parts." The girl said in a soft voice. "Only the parts that hurt."

"Ghost." Zoey said.

"Zoey, she's not a ghost." I said.

"She is too!" Zoey argued.

I ignored her.

"I need help." The girl said. Her head hung low ever since we had just found her. I had no idea what her face looked like. "There's treasure, follow me."

The girl started walking away.

"Let's go." I said, following the girl.

"Wait for me!" Elliot squealed.

Everyone followed.

Penelope and Rob walked side by side. The two had been dating for almost three years now.

"I can't believe you told the my real name." Penelope said.

"Sorry." Said Rob. "But to be fair, I can't believe you made us lose our dinner reservation for this.

A few hours before, the couple had arranged dinner at a very fancy restaurant.

Rob was planning to pop the question tonight, but Penelope had other plans to go hunting.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked.

"Nothing." Rob lied.

Penelope had known Rob for a long time. She knew when he was lying. "Is it because we missed dinner?"

Rob stiffened. The ring was in his pocket. "No." He lied again.

Penelope stopped walking. "I know you're lying." She said.

Rob froze.

The two heard a sound. They hid behind some old boxes.

"Shh." Penelope said. Rob obeyed and stayed quiet.

"-There's treasure, follow me." Is what the two heard.

Penelope liked over her shoulder and saw the teenagers from before following a small girl.

"Ghost." Rob said. Penelope nodded.

"They said something about treasure." Penelope said. "So you think that means as in valuable treasure?"

Rob shrugged. "I dunno." He said.

"There's only one way to find out." Penelope said.

We kept following the little girl.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked.

"Someplace." The girl answered. "I'm not sure myself, but something calls me to it."

Raph groaned. "This is a lost cause guys!"

"Maybe we should follow her." Leo said.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Donnie said.

Elliot shivered.

"Don't be such a wuss Elliot." I said. "Come on."

Everyone pushed on. Zoey seemed to be staying a but behind, leaving things behind us.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Booby traps." Zoey smiled.

I could sense something or someone following us, but I was unsure whether or not it was real.

The small girl led us to an opening where a small treasure chest was hidden.

She kneeled next to it, when.

"Stop right there!" We turned.

"Penelope! Rob!" I said.

"I'm not Penelope!" Penelope yelled. "It's Astria!"

Only one of her eyes showed. The other was covered in her long, flat hair. She glared at us.

"I knew you were following us!" Zoey said.

I was silent.

Rob and Penelope both looked worn out.

"Curse you and your booby traps!" Penelope said and shook her wrist. She pulled out the huge gun on her back. "Now, step away from the treasure and no one gets hurt."

"Penelope..." Rob began.

"Shut up!" Penelope snapped.

"You're not being nice." The small girl said. She stepped out into the open.

"No, wait!" I said.

The girl raised her head. She had shimmering yellow eyes. I was silent.

She smiled at me.

She turned to Penelope and Rob. Her small body began to glow.

"I told you she was a ghost!" Zoey exclaimed. "But no one listens to me do they?"

Rob and Penelope stared in horror as the small girl lit up. The things around us started to swirl in a tiny tornado.

I looked up.

The small treasure chest opened up, a locket was pulled out by an invisible hand.

The small girl clutched it.

"I'm coming home." She whispered.

The building exploded with light.

I could not see anymore, it was like staring into the sun except ten times worse.

When I opened my eyes, everything was back to normal and the girl was gone.

Everyone was silent.

"We really did see a ghost..." I muttered.

"Not as scary as you thought huh?" Asked Zoey.

I shook my head.

"So now can we be Paranormal Investigators?" Zoey asked.

"No!" I said.

Outside the building, it was still night. No one spoke.

We were going to part ways, but then Penelope turned.

"Hey listen." She said. "You don't have to worry about us telling people your secret. Your existence is still a secret."

"Thanks." Leo smiled.

Tokei smiled also. I gripped her hand.

"Hey Penelope, can I ask you something?" Rob asked.

Penelope nodded and the two walked off together hand in hand.

"Those two are the strangest pair I've ever seen." I said.

"Opposites attract." Elliot said and smiled.

Elliot reached out for my other hand, but I slapped his hand away.

I yawned. "Back to patrolling I guess?" I asked.

"Yep." Donnie nodded.

"What?" Asked Elliot. "No, please no!"

"You don't have to come." Leo said.

"Yeah." Mikey said. "But you'll have to become Raph's slave for a week."

I was confused.

"Fine!" Elliot said, he got down to his knees and bowed. "I'm a wuss! I'm Raph's slave for a week!"

Raph smiled mischievously. "That's more like it."

**Oh Raph, he always wants it his way. And Scarlett is like Kaitou Jeanne, she doesn't like really mean rough and tough guys, she just hates the timid ones. That's what makes this relationship so Beauty and the Beast! I'm gonna make probably two more videos for youtube today, so yeah. But next time we're going back to chapters! Yay! I'm so excited! Oh and P.S. Tiramasu in Italian means "please take me to heaven" keep that in mind next time you go out to eat. Anyways Bye Bye!**


	15. Ninja Rap

**Hi guys! It's finally winter vacation! No school, no midterms, and no worries! I feel so good! I finally found some time to write down a chapter, I really liked this episode because Leo is my favorite turtle. Raph is my second favorite, Mikey is my third, and Donnie fourth. Nothing against Donnie, but his life (eespecially love life) is just way more complicated than the others'. Anyway, I watched this episode and found some Easter eggs (hidden stuff) in the episode (only one obvious one really) and anyway, cookies to anyone who finds the Vanilla Ice refrence!**

"They say I'm old-fashioned, and live in the past, but sometimes I think progress progresses too fast!"

-Dr. Seuss

"Come on Donnie." Raph said. "Don't get so bent out of shape about April."

Everyone (except Elliot who was not with us) was digging through the garbage.

"Yeah." I said, tossing aside trash. "We're gonna get all those canisters before you even know it!"

"Yep." Zoey said. "Don't be so glum."

Donnie had recently been questioning himself.

Would we really find all those canisters?

Could we really save people and stop mutations from occurring?

Will we ever get April back?

"She'll come around." Tokei said.

Donnie looked at his tracker screen. "Yeah, I guess you're right guys." He muttered.

Raph picked up an old cardboard box, an apple fell out and Raph kept looking elsewhere.

Leo looked through an old bag, finding nothing, he stood up.

Mikey popped up from the small sea of trash in the dumpster. He was smiling.

"No sign of any Mutagen, but you're not gonna believe what I found!" Mikey squealed. "An iguana wearing a top hat!"

"Lemme see!" Zoey said, Tokei rushed to where Mikey was alongside her.

I smiled and stared at the stuffed animal.

"Isn't it cool!?" Mikey asked. "I mean, why would you throw this out?"

"That's true!" Zoey said. "It's in good condition!"

Tokei stared at the toy.

She probably didn't even know what a toy was.

Mikey smiled, noticing Tokei ' s strong gaze on the toy in his hands.

"Hello govner!" Mikey said, moving the iguana and talking in his best British accent. "How do you like my 'menocule'?"

Tokei giggled, it was the first time I had heard her laugh. Her laugh was high pitched like bells, but hollow. I guess she probably was hollow on the inside, considering she was more of a doll or something. That made her all the more interesting.

"It's monocle." Donnie corrected.

"Whatever." Mikey said.

Zoey coughed. "Kill joy." She muttered under her breath.

"You realize that could be a distant cousin?" Asked Raph. "And he's stuffed!"

"Ew! Sick!" Mikey exclaimed and tossed the iguana.

"Quiet guys." Donnie said. "My ooze scanner is going crazy again! I told you Mutagen was close by."

"Eh, your scanner is as useless as a trench coat on a turtle." Raph groaned.

"Trench coats can be useful." I said.

"Leave him alone Raph, it's our fault that those canisters are out there." Leo said. "We need to get them all back before some average Joe gets mutated."

The tracker buzzed. "This way." Donnie said.

"Found it!" Mikey said, lifting up the canister.

"Good." I said. "That's one more canister recovered."

"What does that bring us up to?" Mikey asked Donnie.

"One." Donnie said. "And a half."

The others groaned.

"Aw come on." I said, smiling. "At least we found something! I'm sure we'll get even more next time!"

"And why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Raph asked.

My face turned red. "N-no reason." I sputtered.

"Oooh!" Zoey said, pinching my cheek. "Is it some guy at school?"

My face was even redder. "No." I said.

"I think yes!" Zoey squealed.

"Well," Donnie said. "Only sixty three more to go!"

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered.

I shivered and turned around.

I could feel someone watching.

Everyone else was zoned out.

I narrowed my eyes.

Who was there? Who was spying on us an why?

"-let's go." Leo said, his voice zoned back in.

I turned.

"Yeah!" I said, nervously, but not forgetting what I had felt.

From afar, Karai watched.

She was not hidden well, but it didn't matter to her.

"So the turtles are on the hunt for Mutagen alone." Karai muttered.

On her hand was a special glove, with claws made for slicing things.

She tried it out on a trash can. With one swift, it was split in two.

Karai smiled. "That makes the game so much easier."

We were still on the hunt for Mutagen, hanging out on a rooftop while Donnie tracked Mutagen.

Mikey yawned. "We've been searching for Mutagen for days now dudes, it's so boring, I'm gonna scream." Mikey paused and screamed nonstop.

"Mikey!" Everyone said, he had to be quiet or else the patrol wasn't so secret anymore.

"Okay, okay!" Leo said, rushed. "We get it, we'll take a little break and do something fun. Cool?"

"A game?" Tokei asked.

"Yes!" We all cheered, exhausted from searching.

"Training session." Leo answered. "Yes!"

"Awww." Everyone else groaned.

I smiled. "Sure!" I said.

"You're seriously way happier than usual." Raph pointed out again.

I laughed.

"Guys." Leo said. "Sensei wants me to train you, that's what I'm gonna do." Leo turned and pointed at the Chinatown entrance. "You see Dragon Gate over there?" He asked.

"Yeah." We answered.

"I'm gonna protect it, like, king of the mountain." Leo said. "Now the only way to get past me is to fight using traditional quarter fighting." He explained. "Got it?"

"Yep!" I said.

"Yes." Everyone else answered.

"Whatever you say, fearless leader." Raph said. "Let's just get it over with."

We followed Leo, when Raph stopped the rest of us. "Hey guys, I've got an idea." He said and whispered the rest to us.

We smiled and nodded.

This was going to be interesting.

On the Dragon Gate, Leo turned to face us. "Who's first?" He asked.

Mikey smiled. We pushed him to go.

Leo balanced himself on a wire, the only thing connecting the roof we were on to the Dragon Gate. Doing this on the ground would have been way too risky.

Mikey plugged some earphones to his ears and played music.

"Whassup Ninja?" He asked to no one in particular.

"What are you doing Mikey?" Asked Leo.

Mikey held up a peace sign and started to dance.

Tokei was thrilled.

Leo came at Mikey, who dodged and fought and danced at the same time.

"Very funny." Leo muttered. "Come on."

Mikey stepped back, jumped and back flipped over Leo's head and landed on the Dragon Gate.

"Made it!" Mikey said. "Ha! Whoo!"

We cheered for Mikey.

Leo groaned. "That's not fair! That's not a real fight!"

"I'll show you a real fight!" Zoey challenged. She carefully stepped on the wire, something risky for us humans to do.

Zoey didn't care and went straight for Leo, no weapon on her.

The two charged at each other.

Leo raised his Katana, and Zoey reached down, grabbed the wire, hung there, swung her feet past Leo, and somersaulted to the gate.

"Take that!" Zoey said, winking and sticking out her tounge at Leo.

Leo was dumbfounded.

We clapped for Zoey, who bowed.

Leo turned and Donnie stepped up.

Leo gave a small chuckle. "Okay." He said, thinking this fight would be easy easy and fair.

Donnie pulled out three throwing stars. He stared at Leo, doing the math in his head and threw the stars at different areas, not one directly at Leo.

They bounced off of buildings, nooks, crannies and then, Leo sharply exhaled as one hit his shell.

"Ow!" He said. "Really Donnie?" Leo used his Katanas to dodge the others, but by that time, Donnie had snuck past and was on the Gate too.

"King of the mountain baby!" Donnie said and did a high three with Zoey and Mikey.

They looked at Leo and smiled.

Leo groaned.

"Me next." Tokei said.

Leo turned.

"Go easy on him, Tokei." Raph smiled.

Leo charged at Tokei. His Katana aimed at her head, Tokei didn't move and at the last moment, she moved her head to the side, avoiding the blade. Leo was surprised.

Tokei swung around, it looked like a ballet move. That seemed to make sense for a doll somehow. She swung, her arms above her head like a ballerina and she raised her leg, knocking Leo off the wire. Leo grabbed on to the wire.

Tokei smiled and made her way to the Gate.

I stood up. "Me next." I said.

I carefully balanced on the wire, nervous of course. I didn't want to fall.

"Don't go easy on me." I said.

"Nah." Leo said. He came at me.

I had no weapon, I left my Yumi Bow in the Shellraiser (which now that I thought of it, I shouldn't have done that) nevertheless, I knew what I wanted to do. Splinter had taught me.

Leo came at me. Like Tokei, I didn't move. I got into battle stance, waiting for the right time.

When Leo was as far away from me as I wanted, I charged.

Running on wire isn't easy. I was still afraid of falling, but I did the following.

When I was close enough, I jumped (of course I could not jump high over Leo's head, but) I placed my hands behind Leo's head and did my first full back flip. I caught Leo by surprise.

When I landed, I was on the gate too.

I looked up, only Raph was left.

"So what's your trick gonna be?" Leo asked Raph.

"Tricks?" Raph asked. "What are you talking about?" Raph threw his Sai at Leo.

Leo blocked himself with his Katana.

"Hey." Leo said. "Ninjas never throw their weapons!"

Raph ran up to Leo and knocked him off the wire. He grabbed one of Leo's Katanas and wrote something on it with his remaining Sai.

Leo fell to the ground and groaned. His other Sai fell, reading 'Lame-O-Nardo' on it.

Leo growled. "Why do you always undermine my training?" He said with clenched teeth.

"Because you want us to fight exactly like you fight." Raph argued. "But the point is to make it to the Dragon Gate any way we can right?"

I smiled. "Fighting is about individuality." I said. "If you keep using the same technique over and oved, wouldn't the enemy just learn from your fighting patterns?"

"Let's go." Zoey said, putting her arm around my shoulder.

We walked off, but I felt a small Tang of doubt.

We had just left Leo behind.

Karai stared at a small picture In the dark. Her mom has been beautiful and shared some of the same facial features as her. The picture was torn though, on our showing her mother and not her young father.

Karai didn't mind though, she smiled.

There was a silent sound of whooshing behind her. Karai knew what it was.

Some of her father's ninjas. Karai fought with all her strength.

Karai was a deadly fighter, she barely ever lost a fight.

She took down all three ninjas, only to have them stand up again and beep in inhuman ways.

"Huh?" Karai asked before being charged at.

Karai somersaulted to kick, but the ninja dodged. She blew out punches and more kicks, only to be dodged.

A ninja grabbed her hand. She could not break free.

Karai was scared for one of the first times in her lives.

"Enough." A voice said.

The ninjas let Karai go.

"The Kraang swore that these new foot soldiers would be deadly." Said Shredder as he emerged from the shadows. "They were true to their word."

"I thought they'd finish me off." Karai exhaled happily. "But you wouldn't let them do that, right father?"

Shredder didn't answer. "I am leaving off for Japan to take care of some buisness. You are not to make any moves at the turtles until I return."

"But I-" Karai was cut off at her father's hand blades.

"Disobedience comes at a cruel penalty." Shredder warned. He walked off.

"Even for your daughter?" Karai asked.

"ESPECIALLY for my daughter." Shredder answered.

Raph drove the Shellraiser.

"You're not mad at us are you Leo?" Mikey asked. "I'll give you 'Mutant Plush Monsters 23' if you're not mad."

"I'm not mad." Leo said, "I just feel like you guys should be a little more better at following my orders."

"I'm sorry." Tokei said. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad!" Leo snapped.

Silence.

"Aww, too bad I can't play my violin while I drive." Raph said tauntingly.

"What's your problem lately Raph?" Asked Leo "Still jelous that you're not leading the team?"

Silence.

"Oooh!" Zoey said. "Oh no he didn't!"

"Stop the Shellraiser!" Donnie exclaimed. "Scanner picked up another Mutagen canister!"

Raph screeched to a hault.

"We're close guys." Donnie said as we approached a building. "It's in the basement.

"Alright." Leo said. "Now, let's not make any sudden movements before I-"

We were already on our way.

We followed Donnie in a dark basement.

Mikey and Tokei looked into a room.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey exclaimed. "Found it!"

"Race you!" Tokei said.

"You're on!" Mikey said.

"Wait!" Leo turned.

The two did the opposite and ran.

"Go ninja, go ninja, go!" Mikey sang.

"Don't!" Leo yelled.

Mikey grabbed the canister. "I win." He exclaimed.

The door closed behind us.

"See?!" Asked Leo. "If only you'd just listen to me once in a while!"

"Long time no see." A voice said.

We turned, Karai was perched on top of a pile of wooden crates.

Some Foot soldiers surrounded us.

"Your lady friend is getting real good at setting ambushes!" Donnie said.

"Ha." Raph said. "They're just foot soldiers, we won't even break a sweat."

The battle commenced. Having no weapons, Zoey, Tokei, and I used punches and kicks to fight.

Everyone was surprised to see the foot soldiers get up again and beep.

"They armored up or something?" Asked Mikey.

After that, we were all thrown to the side without hesitation. Our moves wouldn't work.

Leo's Katana broke. He grunted and turned to see an opeaning. "Everyone, fall back!" Leo said.

"What!?" Asked Raph "We're running away?"

"It's not running, it's a tactical retreat." Leo corrected. "Move!" I followed Leo.

"Come on!" I said. Zoey and Tokei followed, but not the others.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked. "Hurry up!"

"I don't care what Leo says." Raph said. "I'm not running from the foot."

I groaned.

"Baka!" Zoey yelled at Raph.

Raph charged confidently, but was struck down.

"Raph!" I yelled.

I went to Raph's side. He looked up at me. "Why do you never listen!?" I yelled at him. He just blinked at me. "He's fine!" I called to the others.

"This way!" Leo said.

This time, everyone followed.

We found ourselves climbing up a wall, looked like an elevator. (Without the elevator moving inside)

"Go, go!" Zoey yelled.

Mikey was grabbed.

"Mikey!" Tokei exclaimed.

"Let go of me you bug-eyed creep!" Mikey yelled.

Leo jumped down and kicked off the foot soldier. The soldier's head fell off and sparks fell from his neck.

"Those guys are robots!?" Donnie asked surprised.

"Move your shell Donnie, go!" Leo yelled.

We kept climbing up.

We found an opening and pulled ourselves through.

"Hurry Leo!" Raph yelled, Leo was not with us.

Leo groaned as more foot soldiers grabbed at his arms and legs, pulling him back.

"Leo!" Raph yelled.

The wire Leo hung on to so desperately snapped and Leo fell into the dark abyss below.

**So, a couple things here. The Easter egg I was talking about earlier was when Mikey sang "Go ninja, go ninja, go." That's actually the Vanilla Ice Ninja Turtles song, the chorus goes: "Ninja, Ninja Rap, Ninja, Ninja Rap, Go ninja, go ninja, go." I smiled when Mikey sang that in the episode. It felt so good to write and update because I haven't in so long. Anyways, now that I'm back, tell me what you thought of this chapter, guess why Scarlett was so happy at the beginning. Also, as soon as I finish this episode, I'm gonna do a Christmas special chapter. My ideas are a crossover with 'A Christmas Carol' with Raph as scrooge obviously, but please let me know if you also have an idea you'd like to see included. Anyways, review! And bye! I promise to update soon!**


	16. The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly

**Hey everyone! I haven't updated in a while, so it felt nice to go back to writing this. Christmas just keeps getting closer and I'm gonna have an awesome one. I mean seriously, we're gonna rent a cabin at big bear for Christmas. It's gonna be awesome to be with my family, my family is awesome...anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

"Don't spend time beating on a wall, hoping to transform it into a door."

-Coco Chanel

Donnie picked up and examined the wire Leo hung on to.

Raph groaned. "It's all my fault, Leo's gone."

I walked up to Raph angrily and slapped him. Hard. You should hear the crack.

Everyone was shocked.

Raph rubbed his cheek.

"It sure is your fault!" I yelled. "Why do you never listen? Why do you always try to be better than Leo and show off!?"

Raph stared at me. "If I'm not mistaken, you followed along when we did that whole dragon gate thing earlier!" Raph yelled back.

"Yeah." I said. "So what if I did? The point is, Leo's down there, lost and alone and all you could do was argue and oppose his leading!"

No one had ever seen me this angry before.

Silence.

"Scarlett, are you okay?" Raph asked.

I glared at him, but then started to cry. I felt like such a baby.

"Do you guys know what today is?" I asked.

"No." Everyone answered.

"It's the 20th of December." I said. "Christmas is nearby."

"Oh, so that's why you've been so happy lately!" Zoey said.

"Yeah." I nodded, with tears in my eyes. "I was so excited to spend my favorite holiday with all you guys...but..." I cried more, even though I didn't want to. That's the thing about crying, it comes when you least want it to.

I was just upset. I didn't want our Christmas to be spent fighting for our lives, I wanted to spend it in a way it always should be.

As a family.

Everyone was silent.

"Don't cry big sis." Tokei said, grabbing at my sleeve.

I tried to stop crying. "You know Raph," I started. "The least you could do is be nice to Leo once in a while."

Raph stared at me, he looked surprised.

"He's gone, taken away by Karai and it's your fault." I said.

"Don't blame Raph." Zoey said.

I stared at her.

"It's everyone's fault." Zoey said.

All we could do was be silent.

We went to the lair.

"We didn't follow his lead." Donnie said.

"How are we going to explain this to Splinter?" Asked Mikey.

"Explain what to me Michaelangelo? " Master Splinter asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Raph sighed. "It's Leo, Sensei...Karai...captured him."

"I knew it would come to this." Said Splinter.

"Come to what Sensei?" Asked Donnie.

"Karai wants to get revenge." Splinter said. "She thinks I took the life of someone very close to her."

"But it's not true right?" Asked Mikey.

Tokei stared at Splinter. "Right?" She asked in a small whisper.

"It is very much...the opposite of what she thinks." Splinter answered. "Find Leonardo, that is what's important right now."

"Alright." Raph said, standing up.

I crossed my arms and looked away. "Okay." I said, also standing up.

Karai giggled. She stared at Leo, who was inside a cage. "I bet I can make a lot of money if I just sent you to a science lab." She laughed. "Would you imagine the press? 'Giant Talking Ninja Turtle Found In Sewer'."

"Sweet." Leo said sarcastically. "Captured and now totally humiliated. Awesome day Leo, awesome day."

"You deserve everything you're getting Leo." Karai said, pointing a blade at him. She snapped her fingers and some Foot soldiers emerged from the dark. She signaled for them to sit and they did.

"Don't you love it? My new robotic foot bots follow my every order." Karai said. "No arguing, no prodding, they do whatever I want. Cool right?"

"Yeah." Leo scoffed. "Convenient."

"I've been teaching the bots new skills." Karai said. "But now I'm sending the training over to someone new." She threw the blade at the string keeping the cage sealed. Leo fell to the ground.

Karai threw Leo's Katanas at him. "Footbots." Karai ordered. "De-shell him."

Leo spun around and gasped. He started fighting for his life. But, soon the bots started to predict his next move and dodged.

"You spend years learning a fighting style, but my robots learn it in seconds." Karai smiled. "From you. Fighting just improves their skills."

Leo groaned and was pinned to the ground. "Karai." He said.

"I never got to meet my mother. Because your rodent master took him away from me." Karai said.

"Splinter?" Leo asked. "That's a lie!"

Karai stared at Leo. "Get him out of my sight!"

"Karai." Leo desperately said. "Listen to me, Splinter would never hurt your mother!"

Karai didn't listen and turned away from Leo.

"Okay." Donnie said, typing on his computer. "I hacked into the security system footage." A van drove on the screen. "That's Karai ' s van." Donnie said.

"They took Leo to the Bradford dojo!" Mikey said.

"Then let's do this!" Raph said.

"Wait, so you're leader now?" Asked Mikey.

"That's not fair!" Zoey said. "What makes you leader?"

"I'm the smartest." Donnie pointed out.

They started to argue.

"Guys!" I yelled. "The important thing is to just get Leo, we don't do this under one leader, but as a team."

"Right." Raph said. "And this time, we fight the way Leo wanted us to. The way he fights."

We ran in the night, from rooftop to rooftop. We made it to the dojo.

"We can't sneak in." Donnie said. "The whole roof is watched by security cameras."

"No sweat, I've got this." Raph said. Tokei watched in awe as Raph pulled out a pigeon.

"Ooh!" Tokei whispered gleefully. "What are we gonna do with a pigeon?"

Raph signaled for her to be quiet, smiled and pet the pigeon in a special way. He let the pigeon fly to the roof.

The pigeon cooed and out of the sky flew more pigeons.

"Woah." Tokei said.

The pigeons all worked together and blocked all the cameras.

"Cool weird talent with animals I didn't know about before..." I said. "Awesome!" I smiled.

We walked to a small glass roof and went inside.

We jumped on the wooden rafters in the ceiling.

Below us, Leo was tied up and his mouth was duck taped.

"There's our damsel in distress." Zoey joked.

"Come on." Raph said.

Leo was surrounded by three foot soldiers.

As we moved about, Leo looked up. He looked shocked and shook his head. He tried to talk, but couldn't. His voice came out muffled.

"He's probably just happy to see us." Zoey said.

We jumped down and easily took out the soldiers.

Leo said more, but it was still muffled.

"Either he's super happy or he's trying to tell us something." Zoey said.

"We can't understand what you're trying to say Leo." Donnie said and removed the ducktape.

Leo gasped some air before saying. "It's a trap!"

More foot soldiers surrounded us, behind us Karai appeared.

"Nice Leo, you could've said something." Mikey complained.

We turned, everyone glared at Karai.

"You've got two choices sweetheart." Raph said, untying Leo. "Let us go, or walk away from this in a sandwich bag."

"Sorry Raphael." Karai said. "Can't let you go. It's not really that personal with the rest of you turtles, I just need you as bait."

"She wants Splinter." Leo said.

"That's right." Karai smiled. "Your precious Sensei will track you here, and when he does, I'm gonna show him what true suffering is."

Everyone was silent.

"Get them." Karai said.

She saw Tokei and looked interested. "Don't harm the small one." She commanded. "And as for the other two girls, I need them alive."

"No way!" I said. A fight broke out.

I grabbed Tokei. Looking for a place to hide her.

"My Footbots know every move." Karai said. "Every skill, every attack."

"We're at a dead end here." Donnie said.

Leo thought. "If I ordered you to run away now would you listen to me for once?"

"Heck yeah!" Mikey said. "We can even call it a tactical retreat if you want."

We went for the roof.

"Don't let them get away!" Karai yelled.

"Our moves are useless!" Raph said.

"They know every move I make." Leo said. "Every fighting style, every-wait a sec-" Leo said. "You guys remember king of the mountain?"

"Yeah." We all answered. "Why?"

Leo threw his Katana at a Footbot.

"Oh!" Donnie said. "I know what you mean, be unpredictable, do our thing."

"Sweet!" Zoey said, throwing her boot at the Footbots. Her boot took down a couple bots and then came back like a boomerang. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Indeed it was awesome, I think it was the most fun I've ever had fighting anyone.

Karai eventually came, but Leo handled her.

And I saw that the bots were adapting to our moves.

"Um, Leo!" Donnie yelled. "They're learning our moves!"

"Yeah, our crazy has become normal!" Mikey said, he laughed and sighed. "I hate it when that happens."

"Let's go!" Raph called out.

Everyone ran to the Dragon gate, Leo cut the wires connecting it to the roof the Footbots were now on.

We ran away, using a smoke bomb to transport us back to the lair.

At the lair, life went on as it normally did.

Leo and Raph made up. And Leo said he learned something new, but he wouldn't tell us what.

I started making preparations for our Christmas party, it looked like everyone would be here.

There was just one more thing to do.

I had to get some things from school.

I invited Elliot to come along, I had invited him to the Christmas party as well.

We went to the school and got some art supplies.

"Is it really okay to use this?" Elliot asked.

"Of course it is." I said. I had gotten permission to use art equipment as long as I brought it back to school.

It was strange to be at school when no one was there.

We grabbed our supplies and walked to the lair.

Our footsteps echoed in the hall.

I hummed a small tune. I was a little afraid for some reason.

I passed my locker and remembered I had some things in there I could use.

"Wait." I said.

Elliot stopped.

I opened up my locker and started pulling out things.

"This is gonna be a great party!" Elliot said. "Look at all this stuff!"

I smiled. "It definitely will!"

A small glue stick rolled away from me. "I'll get it." I said.

I ran and picked up the glue stick. I laughed. I started walking away, when I bumped into someone.

I smelled the faint scent of cologne and deodorant before falling to the floor.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A boy yelled to me.

"Back at you!" I yelled back.

I guess the boy had taken a good look at me now, because he said. "Well hello there."

"Excuse me?" I asked rudely.

"Scarlett!" Elliot yelled and ran to me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Elliot." I said. Elliot helped me up.

The boy got up too. I got a clear look at him.

Black hair. A bit tall. Brown eyes. Missing his two front teeth. Black clothing.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The boy smiled at me and opened his mouth to speak when,

"Casey? What's wrong man?" I turned to see the hockey club behind me.

"Casey?" I asked.

"Yep." Said the boy. "That's me."

He picked up a hockey stick from the ground and winked at me.

"See ya later." He said.

"Whatever." I said.

And so we left.

**Alright! Up next is our Christmas chapter, that's gonna be fun. I'm not so sure about a Christmas Carol crossover anymore, probably just a regular party or whatever. But I'd really like to know any ideas if you have any, and they don't have to be about the Christmas chapter, you could give me ideas for...anything. Lately, I've gotten some new manga from Barnes and Noble and I got Kitchen Princess vol. 4 (it's not as stupid as it sounds) I got some new ideas for this fanfiction and all. *sneaky laugh You have no idea what I'm planning. Mwahahaha, anyways Sayonora!**


	17. Happy Holidays from Aiko!

**Hey everyone! Today is Christmas, and you see, I could've made this chapter in so many different ways, but I wanted it to be simple and Christmas-y, so I just made a TMNT poem parody/crossover type of thing. And next time I update, we're going back to episodes and-wait, what's this?! April has a boyfriend!? Haha, anyway, Merry Christmas!**

"I sit beside the fire and think

Of all that I have seen

Of meadow flowers and butterflies

In summers that have been

Of yellow leaves and gossamer

In autumns that there were

With morning mist and silver sun

And wind upon my hair

I sit beside the fire and think

Of how the world will be

When winter comes without a spring

That I shall ever see

For still there are so many things

That I have never seen

In every wood in every spring

There is a different green

I sit beside the fire and think

Of people long ago

And people that will see a world

That I shall never know

But all the while I sit and think

Of times there were before

I listen for returning feet

And voices at the door"

-J.R.R. Tolkien

'Twas the night before Christmas when all through the lair

Not a creature was stirring, not even a hair.

The stockings were hung by the TV with care,

In hopes that Santa Clause soon would be there.

The turtles were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of Pizza boxes danced in their heads.

Zoey in her bed and I in my own

Had just settled down after a long winter's afternoon

When out on the street there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the sewer I flew like a flash,

Opened up the cover of the manhole and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the of the new-fallen snow

Gave a luster of midday to objects below,

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer;

With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles his courses they came

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name

"Now Dasher! Now Dancer, now Prancer and Vixen! On Comet, on Cupid, on Donder and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall!

Now, dash away, dash away, dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,

So up to the rooftop the courses they flew

With a sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.

And then in a twinkle, I heard from the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As I looked up, and was turning around,

Down the roof St. Nicholas came with a bound.

I ran from my spot and hid in another,

I could stare at him clearly, my eyes full of wonder.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked so merry just by opeaning his pack.

His eyes, how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry.

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard on his chin was white as the snow.

He had a broad face and a little round belly

That shook, when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf.

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself.

A wink of his eye, and a twist of his head

Soon gave me to know

I had nothing to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk.

He walked to the manhole cover, and laying a finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the manhole he rose.

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down on a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

**Yeah, it was short...anyways Happy Holidays! And a happy New Year too! **


	18. Casey Jones

**Hello! So, I've been a little sick and as I'm writing this chapter, I'm on a road trip. Yeah, things are okay with me. Yesterday Colorless and I went to see Into The Woods. It was good, but a little dissapointing. Lots of people died and the prince...Anyway, I've been wanting to make this chapter forever now. So I hope you enjoy! **

"I want my time to be taken up by chores, errands, appointments, and arguments. In other words, I want to get married."

-Jarod Kintz

Mikey and I walked through the sewer tunnels.

"Thanks for coming along with me to get materials for my science project Mikey." I said. "I'm gonna do a whole project on recycling, I thought showing people all the trash in the sewer could help out."

"No problem." Mikey smiled. "Sometimes I come here to find stuff too."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Oh all kinds of things, comics, figurines, underwear." Mikey said.

"Interesting." I said.

"Yep." Mikey smiled.

We both laughed.

I was holding up the flashlight, it shook as we laughed.

"Hey." I said. "Was there any other reason you wanted to come down here with me?" I asked this because Mikey had offered to come so quickly that it seemed strange to me. Especially the way he was offering.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Mikey said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

Mikey opened his mouth to ask, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Woah!" Mikey said. He ran to the thing.

I turned. "What is it?"

"Looks like some old tapes." Mikey saod, shuffling in the dark. "Maybe a TV seiries or something."

"Woah!" I said. I had forgotten what Mikey was going to say. "You can really find cool stuff down here!"

'SAMFF V' In multicolored letters shone across the screen.

"Oh No! Super bad time for all!" A girl with green hair, a pink ribbon, and a pink jumpsuit said.

"Strange danger arrives?" Asked a teenager in a blue jumpsuit. "Where?"

"What the heck is this terrible junk?" Asked Donnie.

"Terribly awesome!" Mikey said.

I nodded. "It's super good."

Mikey and I were watching the tapes we had found earlier. It was actually this super awesome dubbed anime.

"We found these old tapes in the sewers." I said.

"Tapes?" Leo asked.

"Check it out." Mikey said, handing them the box.

"Dude, this stuff is awful." Leo said. "And you guys complain about 'Space Heroes." Leo laughed.

"Their lips don't even match what they're saying!" Raph complained. "Dude, I could NEVER watch a show this bad."

A little while later:

"So she's the princess of an entire planet?" Raph asked. "Cool!"

"Yeah, and she also pilots the robot's left leg!" Mikey said. "She rules!"

"But that scientist dude made the robot!" I pointed out.

"The story has such an intricate layered plot." Donnie said. "Four stars!"

Zoey and Tokei (who was holding Yoshi) walked into the room.

"Whoa, are you guys watching anime!?" Zoey asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Scoot over, I'm watching too!" Zoey said. "I haven't seen a really good anime in soooo long!"

We laughed. Tokei sat down silently.

On the screen, the smart character of the group was asking the girl character out on a date.

The girl coldly rejected, saying "What? I date a weakling like you?! Ugh, not for 10,000 Zarcon crystals!"

Everyone laughed.

"Donnie, that is so you and April dude!" Mikey said.

"It is not!" Donnie argued. He groaned. "Ah, this show sucks anyway, the plot makes zero sense. I'll be in the lab." He walked away.

I remembered my project. I was gonna need Donnie's help if I wanted to get a good grade.

"Hey, wait up!" I said. Standing up, I left the room.

Mikey fidgeted in his seat. He glanced at Raph, who was staring at the TV screen. Mikey smiled.

"So, Raph..." Mikey started. "Have you been doing anything interesting lately?"

"What?" Raph asked, still staring at the screen.

"Oh, you know." Raph said. "Like...stare at pictures perhaps?"

"What?!" Raph turned his head, blushing.

There was a flash, Tokei was holding a camera. "Got it!" She said.

"Good, we have proof!" Mikey chuckled.

"Proof of what?" Asked Leo.

"Proof that Raph has a thing for Scarlett!" Mikey said. "Duh."

"What are you talking about?" Raph said. "I do not!"

"Write that down." Mikey said to Tokei, who scribbled onto a peice if paper.

"I really don't!" Raph said, face red.

"It's okay if you do." Zoey said. "Just say it, she's not here."

Raph stared at everyone else.

"Is it true Raph?" Asked Leo.

Raph blushed, and just faced the TV. "Whatever." He muttered.

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked her something special?" Asked Mikey.

"Like what?" Raph asked.

"What if I asked Scarlett out on a date?" Asked Mikey.

"Huh?" Raph asked. He was blushing. He stared at Mikey.

Mikey smiled. "I've been wanting to ask her for a while now."

"Woah, you like her?" Asked Leo.

Zoey was silent. "I was not expecting that."

"Well..." Mikey said. "You can say that."

For some reason, deep inside, Raph wanted to put an end to what Mikey was suggesting. He didn't want Scarlett to go out with anyone, let alone his idiot brother. But instead, he said. "Go ahead, I don't care."

"Alright!" Mikey smiled.

And they went back to watching TV.

I followed Donnie to his lab. "Hey Donnie, can you help me out with my science project?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Donnie said, glumly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Thinking of April?"

Donnie didn't answer.

On his lab wall, he had pictures, memories of all the good times he had.

He took one off the wall that was in a pink frame with a heart on it.

April was being pushed by Donnie in a swing at the park.

"When was that?" I asked.

Donnie blushed a little, but didn't smile. "Date." He said.

He sighed. "What am I to April anyway?" He asked. "I'm worse than a nerd, I'm a freak."

"No your not." I said.

Donnie ignored me. "We're all total and complete fre-" He stared at the Pulverizer in his small tank.

The Pulverizer ' s real name was Timothy. Sometimes we called him Tim though.

"Sorry Timothy." Donnie said.

"Look, you're not freaks Donnie." I said. "You're special and unique. I bet lots of people would want to be just like you."

Donnie fed Tim some food, much like how one feeds a fish.

He stared at the picture.

"Eh, it doesn't matter anyway. April blames us for her dad's mutation." Donnie said.

I looked at the ground. "Yeah." I muttered.

"I have to find an antidote, a retro Mutagen." Donnie said, pulling out equipment and Mutagen. "And pretty soon, you won't have to be a blob of intestines any longer." Donnie said, staring at Tim and smiling.

I smiled. "Right." I said.

I sat down.

"Oh." Donnie said. "Your project, do you still need help with it?"

"Oh no, it's okay." I said. "We can do that another time. Besides, Mikey partly already helped this morning."

I smiled. "I want to help you. I want to help you find this retro Mutagen too."

Donnie smiled. "In that case, grab some more canisters please."

"Alright!" I said, standing up.

Donnie put a drop of something into some Mutagen. The Mutagen froze.

"Frozen!?" Donnie said. The frozen Mutagen exploded into smithereens. "Another batch gone! I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna find a cure." Donnie stood up. "And win April back."

"Yeah." I said.

I thought I heard a slurping sound from behind. When I turned around, nothing was there.

I stared at Tim in his tank. Something seemed off.

"This is it April, a new start." April said, brushing her bangs to the side. She swore to herself that she'd make lots of new friends to replace her old ones. She was getting her books from her locker. She had signed up for tutoring her peers in hopes of making new friendships. "Don't even talk about alien robots, mutant dad's and definitely not mutant turtles-oh!" She fell to the floor. "Ugh, are you serious?!" April asked. She saw a hockey puck spinning next to her head.

"Nice of you to stop my puck like that." Said a voice. April saw a hockey stick drag away the puck. "You've got some moves red." Said a boy, obviously a member of the hockey club.

"Um, you could start with 'sorry'." April said rudely as she picked up her books.

"Sorry you got in the way." Casey said.

"What were you doing blocking the hallway like that anyway?"

"Blocking the-" April scoffed. "Exactly who do you think you are?"

"You signed up for extra credit right? Well rejoice because I'm the guy you're gonna tutor." The boy said, leaning in his hockey stick.

"Oh great." April said sarcastically.

"Look." Said the boy. "If I don't pass Trig, they're gonna kick me off the hockey team. And, nobody else wants to tutor me. They're all intimidated my by supreme awesomeness." Said the boy, wiping his nose cooly.

"So this is you asking me for help?" April asked. She scoffed. "Charming."

The boy leaned in really closely to April. The bell rang and he just stared at her.

April felt uneasy as the halls emptied out. She had never been this close to a boy...well...besides a certain someone.

The boy was just staring at her. Looking at him made the moment more awkward.

April gripped her Advanced Trigonometry textbook. It had a picture of a pizza on it.

The boy was taller than April. He smiled and stared at her with pleading eyes.

April wondered why her heart was pounding so fast. If this went on for any longer, not only would she be in trouble, but rumors would spread.

April sighed. "Fine." She said. "Meet me tonight at the park at seven and don't be late."

"Cool." Said the boy. "It's a date then. Nice."

April's fave was red. A date!? No, that wasn't it at all!

He hit the puck on the ground, which injured a random person in the hall. The boy shrugged and started to walk away.

"So, what is your name anyway?!" April sputtered.

The boy stopped and turned. "Casey Jones." He said, winking at April.

April froze.

Something seemed familiar about Casey.

She just didn't know what.

Mikey was skating all alone when he came upon a roof in the night.

He saw a single peice of pizza inside a box.

"Hello?" He asked the shadows. "This slice belong to anyone?" When he got no answer, Mikey laughed. "Ha, then it's all mine!"

In the shadows. I stared at Mikey.

I wondered why he was going to eat a random slice of pizza.

Mikey turned. Surely he suspected something.

I went along with the plan.

Leo knocked Mikey off his feet.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Mikey yelled as Leo ate the slice of pizza.

"That was a stealth attack." Leo said. "And that's what we're practicing in today's training session."

"No fair, I couldn't see you coming." Mikey complained.

I laughed. "Duh." I said.

"That's why they call it stealth genius." Raph said.

"Why would you eat random pizza you found on a roof anyway?" Donnie asked.

"Roof pizza is like one of my favorite ten types of pizza!" Mikey said.

"Okay guys." Leo said. "Listen, the two keys to a stealth attack is misdirection and camouflage."

"Yeah!" Zoey said. "When it comes to camouflage, us girls rule!"

Tokei, Zoey, and I wore almost completely all black for this occasion.

"Raph and Mikey, you guys are up." Leo said.

"I dunno." Mikey said. "I don't think I wanna do this anymore, right Raph?"

My that time, everyone was hidden.

"Raph?" Mikey asked.

Someone pushed Mikey ' s skateboard towards him. As Mikey picked it up, Raph attacked from behind.

"Shell wedgie!" Raph said and he lifted Mikey up.

"Ugh, no fair!" Mikey said. "Stealth attacks are lame!"

"Oh come on." I said.

"Yeah, they're fun!" Zoey said.

Tokei nodded.

I remembered earlier.

"Hey Mikey wasn't there something you wanted to ask me earlier?" I said.

"Oh yeah." Mikey said.

Raph let go of him.

"Wanna go out with me?" Mikey asked.

**Dun Dun Duuuunn! OMG, this was so much fun to write! I love writing about Casey because of his attitude, it reminds me of me whenever I'm with my mom. Ah, good times guys. There was so much dating and stuff in this chapter. And it shouldn't be too surprising but (*wipes nose cooly like Casey) lots of guys have crushed on me in the past. Of course I never started dating any of them...but I know what it's like when someone likes you. I really like writing love stories because of the pain and tears the characters go through before they end up with that certain someone. I hate love stories that happen way too fast. (Not like Donnie and April because he liked her for a while) I mean like in those kind of movies where the creator thinks if they add an attractive character and a sucky love story it makes the movie more interesting. That's right Legends of OZ, I'm talking about you. I personally think Casey shouldn't end up with April. (Even though he might. In past shows the two even got married!) I think Casey still needs to find that one girl who he'll do anything (even die) for. Like in Mulan. You know? That song. Anyway, I really want to know what you thought about this chapter. I especially want to know your thoughts about the ending. So please review and I'll see you again next time! **


	19. Hope

**I'm so cold! BRRR! Yesterday I was so sick that when the rest of my family got to go out all day, I was stuck at home. And to make things worse, my phone had died and they took the phone charger. Well, at least I still had my Mac, so I could read everyone's reviews. It's funny you're all thinking the opposite of what I'm planning to do with Mikey and Scarlett ' s date. Well not ENTIRELY the opposite. But you have no idea what I'm planning. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I kind of rushed while I made it though because I really want to get started on the date chapter. **

"One day spent with someone you love can change everything."

-Mitch Albom

"A date!?" I asked, my face red.

"Sure." Mikey smiled.

His innocent smile made it hard to reject him.

"Um...uhhhh..." I said.

I didn't know what to do.

"She says yes." Zoey said, smiling.

I gaped at her. She nodded.

"Um...When and where?" I asked.

"Oh I just thought we could hang out at night. You know, go around the city. I wanted to show you around you know?" Mikey said.

I was blushing. "Um...okay." I said. "Cool."

"Why don't we go out the day after tomorrow?" Mikey asked. "Seven?"

I gulped and calmed myself down. I exhaled and smiled. "Sure." I said.

Mikey held out his hand for me to shake.

"Deal?" He asked.

My hand was shaking.

"Wait." Raph said. He grabbed my hand.

He didn't look at me and instead looked to the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing." Raph said. Letting go of my hand.

I was skeptical. And that's when I saw Donnie leaving out of the corner of my eye.

"Where are you going?" I asked Donnie, catching him redhanded.

Donnie sighed. "April's always studying at the park at this hour." Donnie said. "Would it seem weird for me to just...show up?"

I was silent.

We walked to the edge of the roof. Donnie gasped. He hid.

"What?" I asked. Donnie pulled me down so I could hide.

"So, show me how you solve for X." April said.

She was on a swing in the park. And next to her, swinging. Was...

"You just dig right? Cause X marks the spot." Said a male voice.

"Casey?" I asked in a whisper.

"Who?" Donnie asked.

"Shhh." I said.

"Have you ever opened this book?" April asked.

"School isn't really my thing." Casey said. "When I graduate I'm either becoming a professional hockey player or a famous bounty hunter."

"Those are quite the options." April said.

"Who wants a normal life anyway right?" Casey asked.

I peeked over the edge along with Donnie.

Casey stared at April as she swept her bangs to the side. April payed no attention to Casey.

"Hold still red." Casey said. "You got a smudge on your face."

He held her cheek in his hand and gazed into her eyes.

Donnie was heartbroken.

"She's on a...date!?" Donnie asked.

"Hey, don't jump to conclusions." I said, laughing nervously.

"I can't belive it!" Donnie said.

"Donnie!" I said. "Shhh!"

"She's on a date with some punk human kid!" Donnie said.

"Donnie!" I said. I tugged at his arm. "Be quiet!"

"What are they saying?" Donnie asked. He leaned over the edge. And we both fell.

Donnie and I screamed. We landed in a dumpster.

April and Casey wondered what happened.

I rubbed my head. "Donnie!" I scolded.

"Man." Donnie said. "This." He sniffed. "Stinks."

I remembered the others.

"We better get back." I said.

"Fine." Donnie groaned.

"I can't belive it." Donnie argued. We were in the lab and I was stuck listening to his complaining. "And they were swinging together. Swinging!" He said, and he stared at the picture of him pushing April on the swings. "And she looked at him. Can you believe it? She gave him THAT look you know? Like this" Donnie gave an example of the way April looked. His eyes were big and black like in anime. He looked lovesick.

"She did not look like that." I argued.

Donnie sighed and ignored me. "Why was she even with him? Because he's human that's why. Big deal! Do you know how many people are human?!"

I just grumbled to myself softly.

"Yeah whatever." I said.

Donnie walked up to Tim. "I'm almost done with your voice box." He plugged it in. "How's that?"

"D-donnie?" A voice asked from the box.

"Hey, it works!" Donnie said. "Ha ha ha, let's see April's 'boyfriend' design something like this!"

"I like April, Donnie." Tim said.

"Yeah." Donnie sighed. "You and me both Pulverizer. I just have to face it, she'll never want to be friends again."

"You don't know that." I said. "Maybe she's lonely."

"Friends." Tim said.

Donnie and I smiled at him.

"Donatello." A voice came from the lab door. It was Master Splinter. "I want to speak with you privately."

"Oh, um...sure Master Splinter." Donnie said.

"I'm gonna leave too." I said. "Maybe hang out with the others."

"Okay." Donnie said.

"Bye Tim." I said.

"Bye." Timothy said.

As we exited the lab, again I thought I heard the sound of slurping. But when I turned around, nothing.

In the den, I was almost knocked over by an energetic Mikey.

"Hey Scarlett, why don't we start planning our date?" Mikey asked.

I sighed. "Sure." I said.

Mikey pulled out a map of New York and began telling me his idea of where we'd go.

"Are you sure you know where we're gonna go?" I asked, skeptical.

"Of course I do!" Mikey said. "I know New York like the toes on my feet."

"Nice to know." I said sarcastically.

I listened as Mikey kept telling me his ideas.

"We're gonna cover as much ground as possible!" Mikey said.

"Oh gee.." I said. I got exhausted just listening to him.

Zoey and the others were watching TV. I really wished I could've been watching with them. Why did I ever agree to this date!?

"Hey Mikey-" I said. But then there was a loud crashing sound.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Donnie? Sensei?" Mikey asked when we walked into the lab. "Woah."

There was a huge hole in the wall. Like the one to my room except this one was brand new.

Raph pushed Mikey to the side. Leo pushed Raph and grunted. "What happened?"

Raph and Mikey punched at each other.

"Are you guys okay?" Leo asked.

Raph punched Mikey again.

"Timothy somehow escaped." Donnie said. "And I think he went after April!"

Donnie was really worried. "Come on. I'll fill you in on the way."

We all ran into the hole.

And disappeared into the darkness.

We were on the roofs.

"I didn't know it, but I think all my April talk made Timothy go after her."

"You told your thoughts and feelings to a pile of guts in a jar!?" Asked Raph.

"Hey to be fair, you talk to Spike about stuff all the time!" Tokei argued.

"I think this is due to loneliness issues." Zoey said.

"We're not lonely!" Donnie and Raph yelled.

"That's what they all say." Zoey said.

"Timothy is a good listener!" Donnie said.

"How strong is this thing?" Leo asked as he started dialing April's phone number.

"Well he obviously doesn't know his own strength." Donnie said. "He could end up hurting her."

"Her T-Phone is still off." Leo said.

We had attempted calling her before but she never answered us.

"There's no way of tracing the signal." Said Leo.

"Actually." Said Donnie. "She might be at the park. On a date." He muttered.

Everyone screeched to a stop.

Mikey fell over on his skateboard.

"And you know this how?" Raph asked.

"Um...maybe I was...following her..." Donnie stuttered. He gripped his staff.

"Well that's not creeptastic." Said Mikey.

"Okay." Leo said. "So they're either at the park or April's on her way home. Dlnnei, we'll take the park with Tokei. Raph, Scarlett, Zoey, and Mikey, you four head to April's."

"Oh yeah!" Mikey cheered. "I get to be with Scarlett!" He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me close to him. I blushed.

"On it." Our two groups said and seperated.

We found Tim on the streets.

"April...friend..." Tim said.

"Not so fast barrel full of ugly!" Mikey said. Tim turned around. "We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, fighters of love and justice and in the name of pizza, I shall punish you!"

"Are you quoting Sailor Moon!?" I asked. "Seriously!?"

"Are you trying to annoy me?" Raph asked.

We stared at Tim, he had acid arms and legs now. "Donnie's right " Raph said. "The Pulverizer has been drinking Mutagen."

"You're not gonna get away with it!" Zoey yelled.

Tim ignored us. "Must find April." He said.

"What happened to you Pulverizer?" Asked Mikey. "You turned into some kind of...Mutagen Man."

Tim threw us all to the sides.

Mikey hit a wall and a dumpster fell on top of him.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled.

The Pulverizer ' s acid hand was about to touch Raph.

Zoey and I were knocked to the other side of the street, even if we tried, we were too far from Raph and Tim. We couldn't help.

Leo came and slices off the hand. It melted into goo on the street.

"Let him go." Leo said.

The Pulverizer grew another hand.

Donnie used his staff to free Mikey.

"Thanks dude." Mikey said.

Leo walked up ti the Pulverizer.

"No, don't hurt him!" Donnie said, guarding Tim.

"What!?" Asked Raph. "That thing tried to melt my face!"

Zoey and I limped over to where they were.

We had hit the wall severely hard.

"He just wants to make April our friend again." Donnie begged.

"No!" Tim said. "April not turtle friend, April only my friend!"

"What!?" Asked Donnie. "I thought you were gonna get April back for me!" We glared at Donnie. "Um...us."

"You turtles hurt April, hurt me, I must destroy turtles!" Tim yelled.

Somehow, the color of Tim ' s jar on the inside changed to light green.

"No..." Tim said. "Powering...down."

Tim landed face front.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"He ran out of Mutagen." Donnie said. "Quick, let's get him to the Shellraiser!"

"Remind me why we're bringing Mr. Personality here back to the lair." Raph said.

We were driving to the lair in the Shellraiser.

"What he did wasn't his fault Raph, it's mine. He was lonely. My April talk made him want a friend. But more importantly, Timothy ' s DNA could be the key to retro Mutagen. I could cure April's dad and him-" Mikey gasped.

Tim was drinking more Mutagen.

"Oh no!" Donnie said.

Tim jumped out of the back of the Shellraiser screaming. "April!"

"I thought he was out cold." Raph said.

"We'll split up and find him." Leo said.

"There's no need to split up. We know where he's going." Donnie said.

We saw Tim walking to April's house.

"Where are you going handsome?" Asked Raph "April's house?"

We landed in front of Tim.

"Be careful." Leo said. "We can't let April's boyfriend see us!"

Donnie growled.

"Leave Mutagen Man alone!" Tim yelled.

There was a fight, but I was still hurt from earlier.

Tim caught me off guard and I slid on the ground, groaning.

When I looked up, April was staring at me.

"Hey April." I said.

"What's going on?" April asked.

"Just..." I didn't know what to say. "Stuff."

"That thing attacked me and Casey esrlier." April said. "So you guys were behind it?" She groaned.

"Oh yeah, how're things with your boyfriend April? You broke Donnie's heart." I said.

"What?" April asked.

"Whatever." I said. I turned around. "Duty calls."

I walked back into the fight only to be knocked over again.

"Oh hey April." I said, looking up.

"Try not to hurt him!" Donnie yelled.

"Lead him away from the street!"

"A little tough to do when he's swinging acid hands at me!" Raph said.

Tim grabbed everyone, including me.

"Bye April." I said, waving at her.

I was delusional.

"April is mine!" He yelled.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Donnie said. He hit the Pulverizer, who let everyone go.

"Donnie, we have to do it." Leo said. "Whatever the Pulverizer - Timothy was, it's gone now."

"But if we destroy him, I may never find a retro Mutagen." Donnie said. "What about April's dad?"

"What about April?" Asked Raph.

Tim roared.

"We need to distract him!" Donnie said. "Misdirection and Camouflage!"

I gained my senses.

Tokei, Zoey, and I slid into the darkness along with everyone else.

We let Tim think he was safe, then one by one come out, attack, then hide again.

"Over here Mutagen Man!" One of us would say.

"No, over here!" Said another.

"Hey, Timothy." Donnie said. "Look, Mutagen!" He held up a canister.

"Ohh, Mutagen!" Tim said, he punched Donnie to the wall.

"No!" Donnie yelled. "Don't drink it Timothy!"

But Tim was already drinking. Everyone stared in horror.

"Oh no!" Mikey said. "Not again!"

But instead of getting stronger, Tim groaned.

"Donnie, something's wrong..." Tim said. He froze and became an ice like substance.

"I'm sorry Tim." Donnie said.

And Tim made one last move before completely freezing. Then, he was gone.

"Nice move Donnie." Leo said. "Really scientific."

"Yeah, really scientific alright." Donnie said.

We stared at Tim.

"Someday, someday I'll find a cure." Donnie swore. "Someday."

Back at home, we cheered as we watched TV. The scientist had saved the princess.

"Are you okay Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"I made a monster Sensei." Donnie answered. "A monster who could've crushed the girl I'm totally into. Of course I don't feel good."

"You can't lose hope Donatello." Splinter said.

"But what if she never comes back?" Donnie asked.

"She'll come in her own time." Splinter said. "You just need to have hope."

The princess kissed the scientist on the screen.

"Yeah." Donnie said. "Hope."

**Has anyone noticed how much stalking goes on in TMNT? It's so weird! Everyone stalks each other! But to be fair, they are ninjas. It's funny. Whenever I watch an episode, I notice the smallest things. Especially about Leo because I'm a Leo fangirl. Like I noticed how Mikey and Raph kept punching each other in this episode. And Raph looked mad. But you should see me whenever I notice something about Leo. I squeal and stuff if he does the smallest thing like...blink. Hmm...I should see the concealer about that. Anyways, nest time, Mikey and Scarlett are gonna go out on a date and we bump into one of Scarlett ' s old friends. AKA: Spider Man. Haha, you have no idea. Anyways please review! I love reading your reviews! **


	20. Valentines!

**Still alive! Hey everyone what's up? Sorry it took so long to update, but things have been happening in life and it took a while to update. I know I said I'd write down the date next, but I had an even better idea. You see, I was struggling with writing down the date chapter so instead I decided to change the timeline in my fanfiction and change it to February, meaning Valentines Day would be coming up. So, I made this whole big valentines day story and I thought I should really share it with you all, so...that's what's going on in this chapter. After that, we'll go back to episodes. And on the actual valentines day, I'll write a small, sweet chapter. Anyway, we have some catching up to do. I decided I want to publish an actual book, I'm not sure what the name of this book will be called, but I have the basic idea ready for it. I just need to type it down and send it to a publishing studio. Wish me luck guys! Also, in my school musical, Beauty and the Beast, I'm considering becoming either Ms. Potts, or Belle. And lastly, I have some new fanfiction ideas, but more on that at the end of this chapter. Anyway, enjoy. It's probably not the best chapter, but still.**

"Time that withers you will wither me. We will fall like ripe fruit and roll down the grass together. Dear friend, let me lie beside you watching the clouds until the earth covers us and we are gone."

-Jeanette Winterson

It all started with Scarlett watching TV with Leo. The two sat side by side.

As the hours rolled by, the Space Heroes marathon ended. And the two found themselves sitting next to each other awkwardly.

Leo glanced at Scarlett, who was looking to the ground. He had never noticed it before, except now that he stared at her clearly. Her hair looked soft.

Leo extended his hand to touch it, once he did, Scarlett sat straight and shivered.

Leo ran his hand through her hair.

It really was soft.

Scarlett couldn't find the heart to say anything. She wanted to.

Scarlett turned to Leo and raised her hand, touching his.

The two stared at each other before looking away, blushing.

The moment was too awkward.

"Umm..." Scarlett said, breaking the silence.

"It's soft." Leo said, practically in a whisper.

"Huh?" Asked Scarlett.

"Your hair." Leo said.

Scarlett blushed.

Leo stared at her. She looked pretty. He had always dreamed of having his very own damsel in distress. In his eyes, right now, Scarlett seemed like the perfect choice.

His hand went to her hair, she cringed but didn't say anything to make him stop.

"Scarlett..." Leo said, his heart beating.

Scarlett looked up, into his blue eyes. What was going on?

Leo stared at Scarlett. Her lips looked so soft and pink.

He wanted to feel them.

Scarlett stared at Leo.

"L-leo?" She asked. Inside, she was scared what was going to happen next. She liked Leo only as a friend. Yet, he had such a strong gaze, it pulled her in completely. She felt herself moving closer to Leo, especially to his face.

Leo also leaned foward. The two were just inches away. Their eyes slid shut as their lips met and...

Raph screamed as he woke up from his dream. No, not dream, nightmare.

He panted as he sat up in bed. He didn't understand why he was so nervous.

He tried to think, but the TV was blaring the Space Heroes theme song.

He grumpily walked over to the living room.

"Leo, turn off the TV would you?" He asked annoyed, rubbing his eye, when he saw...

Scarlett and Leo were sitting next to each other on the floor, their faces unusually close.

Scarlett looked up, blushing and didn't meet Raph's eyes. Leo did the same. As if they hadn't want him to know...

Raph opened his eyes and screamed again, only to find himself in bed again after a terrible double nightmare.

He groaned. "Why did I dream that?" He asked himself.

He could hear the TV again, but instead, this caused anger to rise inside of him.

He walked out of his room, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey Leo.." He called out.

I was sitting at my desk in class, looking out the window. Valentines Day would be coming soon.

I sighed. Valentines Day was normally too predictable. I wasn't looking foward to it.

The last bell of the day rang. As usual, Elliot ran into my classroom.

"Hey Scarlett." He said.

"Hey Elliot." I answered. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could come over." Elliot said, smiling.

"To the lair?" I asked, turning to make sure no one else was listening but most of the students had left school as soon as they got the chance.

"Yeah!" Elliot said. "Please?"

I looked away. "Well...I dunno..." I said. I was troubled by my thoughts at the moment. I still had that date with Mikey to go on. I was unsure how I felt about it. Should I be happy?

Elliot made big puppy dog eyes.

I felt sorry for some reason.

"I guess.." I muttered.

Elliot smiled. "Yay!" He said.

As usual, he cheered me up.

A smile broke out on my face. And I laughed. "Let's go then." I said.

I wondered how the guys were doing at the lair? I was sure they were getting along.

Well...I THOUGHT they were getting along.

Elliot and I were welcomed to the lair with screams from a tied up Leo in the living room floor. Zoey and Tokei already made an effort to untie him, but couldn't quite.

"Hi..." I said. "I'm...home?"

Zoey and Tokei grunted.

"Hey sis." Tokei said.

"What happened to Leo?" I asked. Setting down my bag.

"Just the usual." Zoey said. "A fight with Raph, except this time he lost."

"That's not a surprise to me." Tokei said.

They pulled more on the rope.

"Raph did this?" Asked Elliot. He scoffed. "Remind me not to get him angry."

"Where is Raph anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Zoey huffed.

"Yeah, look at what he did to Leo." Tokei said.

"He was gonna male us waffles!" Zoey wailed. "But now he won't because he's all tied up!"

"Why don't you make your own waffles?" Elliot asked. "It saves time."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zoey said threatingly. Her face was dark, and there was an evil glint in her eyes

Elliot started to back away. "Sorry, sorry." He muttered.

I sighed.

"I'll get the knife."

A few minutes later, I found a small knife to cut the ropes with and we saved Leo.

"You okay Leo?" I asked.

"Yeah." Leo panted, he had had bandages on his mouth to keep him from talking. "Thank you!" He smiled.

"Now you can make Waffles!" Zoey said, giving Leo a hug.

"Gee, thanks for saving me." Leo muttered.

"I want a waffle!" Elliot smiled.

Zoey stopped and glared at Elliot, who grew nervous.

"You're such an idiot." Zoey said in a low, threatening voice. "There's no way you can just barge in here and get waffles!"

"Hey Zoey, leave him alone." I said. "He's my friend."

"No." Elliot said.

I was confused.

"Zoey, I know you don't think highly of me." Elliot said, sliding his thick glasses up his nose and trying to look cool. "You've even been sending me all those threatening emails."

"Wait you two email?" I asked Zoey.

"I make it my job to know who likes MY best friend and whether or not he's worthy!" Zoey said.

"Well, I want to prove that I am indeed worthy of Scarlett." Elliot continued.

"I'm standing right here." I said.

"EVEN IF I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU TO PROVE IT!" Elliot yelled, running at Zoey.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST TELL ME?!" Zoey yelled, punching Elliot to the ground.

"Oh gee..." I said. "Guys...beak it up."

Someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned to see Donnie. "Hey Scarlett..." He said.

"Hey Donnie." I smiled.

I could see that something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

Donnie was silent for a second, then spoke. "I need to ask for a favor."

"HUH!?" I asked.

Donnie and I were in the lab, where he had asked me for this big favor.

"You want me to deliver a valentine to April!?" I asked.

Donnie blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes." He said quietly.

"Are you nuts!?" I asked. "April hates me and plus, it's your valentine, not to mention that I've got a date to worry about also. I couldn't possibly-"

Donnie cut me off. "No, it's okay. It's just...When I saw her with that...with that Casey Jones kid I...I didn't know what to do." He sighed. "When I saw it was already nearly Valentines Day I guess I felt like I had a chance but..."

I sighed. "Wait." I said. "Don't give up, I'm gonna help you Donnie."

I didn't want Donnie feeling bad. He knew I supported him and April.

"Well...If that's the case..." Donnie said. "I don't even have a valentine yet."

I was silent.

'Oh God' I thought.

"Okay...valentine ideas..." I said, then I gasped. "I've got it!"

Elsewhere:

"Hmm...Valentines Day huh?" Karai asked.

"Yes ma'am." Said the nervous Foot Clan member in front of her. "Yes ma'am, that's why I asked for the day off...please?"

"Hmmm..." Karai said. "Sure, I have no need for soldiers anyway bow that I have new robots, but this whole Valentines Day thing has given me an idea." She smiled and turned in her big rolling chair in her dark office. "This is a good opportunity for revenge."

I was in the den, bandaging Elliot and tending to his cheeck wound.

"Gee Zoey, you really did a number on Elliot over here." I said. "Maybe you should apologize."

Zoey smiled. "I regret nothing."

I groaned.

"Sorry about her Elliot." I said, smiling.

Elliot stared at me. "Hey...um...Scarlett, I've been meaning to ask you..." Elliot stuttered. "Do you have a Valentine?"

Zoey froze. She yelled. "HOW DARE YOU ASK HER SOMETHING SO PERSONAL!?"

"No, it's okay." I smiled. "I actually don't have a valentine yet." I blushed and looked to the ground. "It'd be nice to have one though." Elliot and Zoey were silent.

"Scarlett!" Donnie called from the lab.

He had been getting the equipment ready for making a valentine. I hadn't told him what we would make yet.

"Coming Donnie." I yelled back.

I stood up. "All right Elliot, don't touch your bandage."

"Okay..." Elliot said and I walked out of the room.

When Raph left his room with Spike in his hands, he heard the following question.

"You like Scarlett?"

Raph froze in place.

"Seriously, you just figured it out Mikey?" Zoey asked. "Elliot's crush on Scarlett is really obvious."

Elliot was wiping off his glasses. "It's not THAT obvious." He argued.

"Well I'm pretty sure Scarlett knows too." Zoey said. "You should give up on her already, there's no way she'd be interested in someone like you."

Elliot crossed his arms. "Hmph."

"Well that means Scarlett is free!" Mikey said cheerfully.

Raph glared at Mikey angrily. "What did you just say?" He asked.

"Well..." Mikey said nervously. "She doesn't have a valentine yet."

"Interesting reaction." Tokei said, and scribbling down words in a journal.

"Well Raph, Mikey is gonna go on that date with Scarlett, so he's got leverage over you." Zoey said. "Unless...You like her..."

Raph didn't say anything for a second. "No way." He said. "Who'd like someone like her anyway?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Elliot asked in a dark, threatening voice. "MY SCARLETT IS BEAUTIFUL, SWEET, KIND, HOW CAN YOU NOT FALL FOR HER!?"

"Um...I didn't mean it exactly like that." Raph said nervously.

"Actually you'll never belive what I found in Raph's room the other day." Mikey said.

Raph twitched.

"Stop, just stop." Raph said, covering Mikey ' s mouth.

"I've decided." Elliot said. "I'm gonna tell Scarlett how I really feel about her. She'll probably reject me, but I want to tell her."

Everyone stared at Elliot. "Good luck with that." Zoey said, patting Elliot's back hard.

But Raph was silent.

There's was something he wanted to tell Scarlett too...

"In Japan." I said. "Girls and boys show each other how they feel through chocolate." I explained. "Store bought chocolate is okay, but the best chocolate is made from the heart! And that's what we're gonna make for April!"

"Yes! That's perfect!" Donnie said. "I'll make April the sweetest chocolates ever!"

"Let's get started!" I said.

The two of us worked hard, but when we were done...

"I don't know where we went wrong!" Donnie said.

"Whatever this is, it clearly isn't chocolate!" I said.

Our creation looked like a mixture of steam rice, onions, meat, and cheese. It looked delicious. But it wasn't what we were aiming to make.

I tossed it to the side. "Let's try again! Second time's the charm!"

And we worked until late that night. When we opened up the oven, a bright light shone.

"It's ready." I said, Donnie nodded.

The next morning, almost everyone was asleep. I yawned and walked over to the kitchen, where Raph was feeding Spike.

"Hey Raph." I said sleepily.

"Hey." Raph said.

I yawned. "Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Because." Raph said. "I wanted to feed Spike."

I sipped some juice from my mug and sat down. "Nice." I said.

The two of us were silent for a while. I thought I saw Raph staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

I wanted to break the silence.

"Hey." I said. "Why did you tie up Leo yesterday?"

Raph laughed, remembering what he had done.

I stared at him seriously.

"No reason." He said, sitting up straight.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I said.

My smile disappeared when I remembered the date. Tonight at seven right?

I groaned. "Today's the date."

Raph was silent.

I really wanted some way to avoid it without hurting Mikey.

I looked up at Raph and got an idea.

"Hey Raph, can we go on a date tonight?" I asked.

"What?" Said Raph, falling out of his chair.

I walked up to him. "Sorry." I said, face red. "I meant a fake date, you know. We don't even have to call it a date. I just...I really don't want to go out with Mikey. I'm not sure why, I just don't."

Raph stared up at me. I avoided his eyes.

Raph smiled. "Sure." He said.

I helped him up and gave him a big hug. "Thanks." I said.

Then, I left and got ready for school.

On my way to school, I felt unusually happy.

It was like, there was nothing that could bring me down.

I wondered if I was happy my "date" was with Raph now instead of Mikey.

And if that was the reason, did that make me a bad person? I wasn't sure.

As I approached school, there was this thing.

My heart beat fast and my cheeks turned red.

There was a boy, who I never saw at school before. But, he looked really...handsome.

He stared at me. We both were frozen in place.

He had dark brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. He had bangs that were swept to the side.

That's when I noticed, he looked familiar.

My heart wouldn't stop pounding. And he stared right at me.

He smiled as he asked:

"Is that you...O'Neil?"

**Dun Dun Duuuun! Haha, anyway that part where Scarlett says, I'll get the knife. That's actually from Beauty and the Beast, the musical where the villagers are chatting in the background and they say things like, "you call this bacon?...I'll get the knife." I laughed when I read that. Anyway, some other fanfiction ideas I have are TMNT crossovers, but mostly movie crossovers. And then another idea is a TMNT next generation, which would be about the TMNT offspring and their adventures as kids, preteens, and eventually teenagers themselves. I thought it would be interesting but I need to talk to my assistants about it. (One of them declined me all because she didn't like my wife idea for Mikey :( Aw. ) So I may not do that, I just thought it would be cute. And anyway, if you don't want the next chapter to take as long as this one to come out, please review. I'm always waiting for your reviews, and I will see you guys next time! Bye!**


	21. This chapter is short Poor Elliot :(

**Yesterday, I did something I haven't done in a long time. I cried. I cried to school. I cried almost all day. Don't worry, I'm feeling better now. It's just one of those things that I needed badly. Anyways, not a lot of you have been reviewing lately, thus the long wait for chapters. This one in particular is pretty short, but I'm probably gonna post more today...maybe... You know, ColorlessRainbow and I had a fun day on Thursday, we went to California Adventure together! It was awesome! Well...nothing more to say...except ... enjoy!**

"You may delay, but time will not."

-Benjamin Franklin

Leo had been watching TV, when he had smelled the sweet scent of chocolate and went into the lab to find chocolates spread out on the table on a pink pan.

"Wow!" Leo exclaimed. "Man, these look so good Donnie!"

Zoey and Tokei had also walked into the lab to see the many chocolates.

"They look and smell so yummy!" Zoey smiled.

"I wish I could just eat them all!" Tokei sighed. "Valentines Day gets funner by the minute!"

"Yeah it does." Donnie said, appearing with another pan of chocolates. "Making chocolate is fun."

"Wow, these are all for April?" Asked Zoey. "Lucky!"

"Actually not all of them." Donnie said."These are all for you guts, Scarlett and I made April's last night."

"Sweet!" Zoey said, digging in.

"But wait-" Leo said. "Where are Mikey and Raph?"

"James." I said.

The boy in front of me, with his dirty blonde and shaggy hair, complete with his dark brown eyes, I HAD indeed seen him before.

It was a long time ago, in the sixth grade.

I remembered it well.

Blushing at the memory, I stuttered. "Yeah...it's me...Scarlett."

James smiled. "No way, since when did you move to New York?"

I avoided his eyes. "Not too long ago." I smiled.

"Cool, I just transferred here." James smiled. "Isn't it crazy that we got to see each other again?"

James grabbed my hand. My heart pounded. "You know, I never got to tell you how I felt..."

I let go of his hand. "Look..." I said. "James...I've changed since then...and..."

"Oh, it's okay." James said.

I looked up. "What?" I asked.

"We don't have to talk about it right away." James said. "But...seeing as it is nearing Valentines Day, can I ask you something?"

He leaned close to me.

I took a small step back. I was so nervous.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU MIKEY!" Raph yelled. "YOU WERE IN MY ROOM AGAIN WEREN'T YOU!? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...I'LL-!"

Raph stopped. He thought he heard some lovey dovey noises coming from Leo's room.

'Strange.' He thought for a second. Then, he remembered his nightmare earlier that day.

"S-STOP RIGHT THERE!" Hey yelled, barging into the room, but all that was there was a laughing Mikey sprawled across the floor.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled.

"Dude, it was just a joke." Mikey laughed.

Raph pounded Mikey's head. "WOULD YOU QUIT IT!?YOU'RE SO ANNOYING SOMETIMES! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS AT ALL!"

"Waaah!" Mikey wailed. "Okay, okay! Cool it!"

I remembered the sixth grade. My family was going to move to California. But before I left, I had to tell someone something.

I walked through the echoing halls.

"I hope he's still here." I told myself, panting as I ran down the hall.

Then, I saw him. A certain boy I had liked for quite some time now. I really liked him. So much, that I just had to tell him how I felt before I left for good.

"James, wait!" I called.

James turned. "O'Neil?" He asked. He was very polite and normally called me by my last name. "I thought you left already."

"Well..." I said. "I had something to tell you."

"What is it?" James asked. Smiling sweetly at me.

I held my hands behind my back. "James..." I said softly. He was taller than me, so I walked to him and leaned foward. "I like you." I smiled. And gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Scarlett, will you be my valentine?" Asked James.

I could barely contain my happiness.

I didn't know what to say. My heart leaped.

It was a miracle. A dream come true. For a boy who once barely noticed me was now asking my to be his valentine.

"Yes!" I smiled happily.

Sure, this was sudden. But it's what I wanted more than anything in the world.

"Really!?" Asked James. He smiled and held my hand. "I'm so happy!"

I laughed.

And together, we walked to school. Letting the whole world know about us.

While walking down the hall, a certain boy who wore lots of black and had a hockey stick always with him, a certain Casey Jones, talked to a girl who shuffled things around in her locker.

"Hey Red." He said. "Check out your cousin over there. She's got a boy with her."

April gave a quick glance before slamming her locker shut. "I really don't care." She said.

"Oh and by the way, Red." Casey said.

"What?" April asked.

"Happy Early Valentines Day!" Casey smiled, handing April a white envelope with a red heart on it.

"A card?" April asked, taking it.

"Yep." Casey smiled.

"...you shouldn't have..." April said.

Casey just smiled.

James and I were together almost the whole day.

We were inseparable. But, there was so much catching up we had to do.

At the end of the day, James left for home. Saying goodbye to me, and I went to my locker to grab my bags and go to the lair.

Upon opening my locker, I had a huge shock.

A wave of valentines spilled out before me.

I couldn't get any of my books in this mess. I pushed them back inside. I didn't need my books anyway, and shut my locker closed.

"Scarlett!" Elliot yelled from down the hall.

"Hey Ellie!" I smiled.

"It's Elliot! And don't 'Hey' me!" Elliot yelled.

"Why?" I asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

"EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT YOU AND THE NEW GUY! THEY'RE ALL CALLING HIM YOUR boyfriend! ITS NOT TRUE IS IT?! I MEAN...think about wheat the others would think..."

"Oh...um..." I said. "He's not my boyfriend...he's my valentine." I blushed. I smiled and walked past Elliot. "I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

"What!?" Asked Elliot. "No!"

He grabbed my hand. And when I turned, he was there. Staring at me desperately.

"What's wrong Elliot?" I asked.

He was silent for a second. "Scarlett..." He said. "I don't like this...please...won't you be mine?"

"What?" I gaped.

"I...I like you." Elliot said. "I like you Scarlett!"

His face got closer to mine. "You mean...As a friend...right?" I asked.

"What?" Elliot asked. "No...I."

I just stared, dumbfounded.

"Sorry." Elliot muttered, letting go of my hand.

He wiped his eyes. I realized he was crying.

**Geez Scarlett, you're so clueless. So, to the readers, the reason this chapter is so short is cause I cut out a lot of scenes and added new ones. For my own reasons. Please review and help me post more chapters othrrwise, the story might never get anywhere progress wise. Anyway, bye everyone! **

**P.S. sick of this valentines day stuff? Me too kinda. :P**


	22. Thanks for over 1,000 readers!

**Hey everyone! It's been a while. Today I'm doing something I've never done before, writing Fanfiction on my new Mac! (Well, it's not that new) You see, I normally write on my phone so this is a first for me. Sorry for not having updated in a while, so many things have been going on lately in my life. Today, I actually REALLY wanted to write because I missed you guys and your reviews so much! You, my readers are awesome! Anyways, I'm gonna stop and just move on to the actual story. Sorry if there are any typos and stuff. Writing on the computer means that I don't have spelling check. Oh and also, to pheonixlegend, You are so right! I guess stealing hearts does run in the O'Neil family! Hahaha. Oh and just to save time, I'm gonna skip today's time quote. Enjoy anyway!**

Elliot and I walked to the lair in silence and were greeted warmly by everyone.

I had an awful feeling deep inside my gut. I didn't feel to good, yet greeted everyone with smiles. In a weird way, I didn't want them to fuss over me.

Zoey noticed though. She knew something was wrong with me.

"You okay?" She asked me in a caring, low voice.

I felt even worse somehow.

I stood up to leave and walked to my room.

Everyone was asking me questions. I just ignored them and shut the door to my room.

The room was dark and cold, the only warmth in the room came from my dog, Yoshi who slept on the bed, but his ears sprang up when he heard me close the door to the room. Yoshi barked at me happily and all I did was smile sadly at him and slouched to the desk.

I didn't understand a thing.

"Today I did a bad thing." I said in a low voice, to Yoshi.

He jumped down the bed and cocked his head to the side, as if asking me what.

I took a deep breath of air, it was suddenly getting hard to talk. "I made a friend cry." I said in a shaky voice, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Yoshi got onto his hind legs and placed his small fuzzy head in my lap, as if trying to comfort me. I pat his head.

"Thanks Yoshi." I said, sighing.

I lifted up the small puppy up and held him close to me like a mother would hold her baby.

I stroked his soft fur and slowly calmed down.

My eyes shut closed and my heart calmed down.

I could feel Yoshi's small breaths as he started to drift off to sleep as well.

We were both sleepy.

The room was small and peaceful. If I could, I would've stayed like that for eternity. Holding Yoshi and dreaming and infinite dream.

I started to doze off.

Just then, My T-Phone rang.

I sat up straight, and Yoshi jumped out of my arms.

I grabbed for my phone. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the call.

"Scarlett?" Asked a voice at the end of the line. I realized it was James' voice.

I remembered that we had exchanged phone numbers today. "What's up?" I asked, trying to sound okay.

"Scarlett, I have to take an unexpected trip...out of town y'know?" Asked James. He seemed to be panting hard, as if he had just ran a long way.

"What?" I asked. "But you're me valentine! You can't leave before Valentine's day!"

"I know." James said. "But it's really urgent."

I thought for a moment. "I want to see you." I said. "Where are you?"

There was a shaky pause. "At the school."

"Don't go anywhere." I said. "I'm coming."

I thought I heard a snicker on the other side of the line. "Did you say something?" I asked.

"No." James said.

"Alright." I said. Skeptically.

"I'm going out." I said, walking into the den.

"What?" Asked Zoey. "Why?'

"I have something to do." I lied, with a fake smile.

"Wait! Sis!" Tokei said, waving at me from the kitchen.

Tokei walked up to me with a bag in one of her hands. She smiled at me and handed me the bag.

"Chocolates." Tokei said.

"Why?" I asked.

Tokei smiled. "Donnie made them from the heart, but I can't eat so you can have them."

"Oh." I said.

I gave Tokei a small smile. "Sure." I said.

I turned to face Donnie and the others. "Thanks." I said.

Everyone gave me a small smile.

Somehow, I felt unusually sad. Deep inside, it was like I wouldn't see them again for a while.

My eyes fell upon Raph, he had a strange look in his eyes. I looked away.

'I'll just ignore it for now.' I thought.

Something else caught my eye. Elliot was in the corner, sniffing as if he had been crying even more.

"I...I better go." I stuttered.

I turned to leave.

Yet, I couldn't forget it...

"That was weird." Mikey said, sighing as he sat down.

"Yeah." Was the only think the others replied.

Mikey pressed a button on the remote control, turning on the TV.

Leo grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels.

Elliot sniffed in the corner. "Hey Elliot." Raph said. "You're not gonna watch TV with us?"

Elliot sniffed in reply.

"Okay, your loss." Raph said, as he bit into the chocolate bar in his hand.

After a few silent seconds, Zoey asked, "Hey, didn't anyone think Scarlett has been acting weird lately?"

No one answered.

"Probably just girl drama." Donnie said, toying around with his computer.

"I think she's got a boyfriend!" Tokei smiled sneakily.

"What?" Asked Zoey. "No, No way!"

"Yeah." Said Raph, chuckling. "There's no way she got a boyfriend in less than 24 hours."

"BuT iT'S TWu!" Elliot wailed, bursting into cries.

"Huh!?" asked Leo. "For real?"

Elliot nodded, sobbing all the while. "I tried to tell her how I felt today, at school, but she-she...SHE REJECTED ME! WAAAHHHHH!"

Elliot jumped into Zoey's arms and cried.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Zoey yelled, pushing Elliot away from her.

Elliot fell to the floor, rolled himself into a small ball and cried.

Zoey wiped herself off. "Dude!" She said disgusted. "This is my favorite leather jacket!"

"So it's true." Raph said.

Zoey turned around. "Yeah, so what? Maybe we should just leave it alone. She obviously didn't want any of us to know about it. If she did, she would've told us." Zoey paused. "Besides...she's her own person you know? She's lost a lot already, maybe having a boyfriend will be good for her."

"No way." Raph said, through clenched teeth. "I don't believe that! I refuse to believe it!"

Everyone stared at Raph.

'What am I doing?' Raph asked himself. 'Why am I getting so worked up all because of a guy?'

"Raph? You feeling okay?" Asked Leo.

"Yeah." Raph said, turning. "I think I just need some fresh air."

"Oh, okay." Leo said.

Raph left, and Zoey took this moment to say something that had been on her mind for a while now.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

I ran in the night. I was desperate to get to the school.

"Please be there." I said in between my heavy breaths. "Please don't be gone..."

"I love you."

I stopped when I had heard those words.

Was it I who had said them? I wasn't quite sure.

It was cold outside and I hadn't brought a jacket with me.

I could see my own breath.

I started to walk, slowly. Trying to wrap my mind around what I had meant.

The night was so peaceful.

It was one of those type of night skies you only see in the countryside.

Tonight the night seemed to whisper.

'Do you know what you want?' It asked me.

I closed my eyes.

I was so unsure what I wanted.

'I'm not so sure of that.' The night wind replied.

I felt the bag of chocolates Tokei had given me.

I smiled.

I knew what to do with these.

And so, gripping the bag, I made my way to the school.

He was there when I arrived.

I slowed to a walk as I came closer.

"Hey." James breathed awkwardly.

"Hey." I said, a small smile spreading across my lips.

My heart pounded.

We stared at each other in the night, silent.

"So.." James said, laughing nervously.

I laughed too.

I looked at him, his eyes were such a deep brown. I thought I'd drown in them. His hair looked so soft, I wished I could feel it between my fingers. His lips...

I looked away.

Surely it would've been soft.

A kiss.

From him.

"O'Neil." James said.

I looked up.

"No..Scarlett.." James said.

He leaned in, towards me. I didn't move.

He got really close.

"Would it be okay if...we became lovers?" James asked.

My eyes were wide.

Just inches apart were our lips.

Inches...

Centimeters...

"Wait." I said, placing a hand on his mouth.

James stared at me.

"I can't." I said.

"What?" James breathed.

I took a deep breath. "James.." I started. "I do care about you. More than anything, I do. You could even call it love.." I said, bushing.

James stared at me.

"The point is.." I breathed. "We can't date. Not yet anyway."

"But..." James said. "What about today? Everything we went through?"

"I was...stupid." I said. "We don't know each other that well, and if anything, I should've said no..." I sighed. "I really hurt some people. I can't just do that and walk away, pretending like nothing happened. So, sorry but we just can't date right away. If anything, we should get to know each other better." I handed him the chocolate bag in my hand. "Here." I said, handing them to him. "I hope you won't get mad, but there's too much going on in my personal life. I can't possibly have a relationship right away."

I tried to give him a smile. "Sorry." I said. "But I'm not the one for you."

James held the bag tightly. "No way." He muttered.

"What?" I asked.

James looked at me, he had really angry eyes.

"James?" I asked. "You okay?"

James started to laugh.

I extended my hand to him, but he slapped it away, the chocolate bag fell to the ground.

"NO!" I screamed, getting onto my knees and grabbing the bag, holding the remains tightly. "What gives?" I asked, turning toward James.

James laughed. "You're so clueless. Do you really think any of what you just said means anything to me?"

"Huh?" I asked. "You mean-"

"That's right, I never liked you!" James laughed. My heart shattered inside me. "Love is stupid! Love is weakness!"

I couldn't believe it. "But...Why?"

James pulled out a gun, it was a special kind though. "Ever since the sixth grade, I've hated you. You were always smiling, you were always positive. I hated that. No one is born that way! You were just mocking me! Mocking my pain!"

"James.." I said. "What happened?"

"My parents died! They always said they'd be there for me and then they left! Forever! I was stuck living with my grandpa, who was so old, he didn't even know my name!" James yelled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said, "I had no idea."

"Shut up!" James said. "I grew up hating you, and your family name! I vowed to have my revenge somehow! And then, I met Shredder."

I gasped. "You're part of the Foot."

James laughed. Gripping the gun tightly, he said, "I've been waiting so long to do this!" He laughed. "Now I can rid myself of your smile forever!"

I stared at him, wide eyed.

"Any last words?" James asked.

A tear rolled down my eye. I gave James a pitiful smile.

"I'm sorry."

James stared at me a moment, then yelled again. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Scarlett!" Raph said, he ran from an alley nearby.

"Raph?" I asked, as I saw him.

Had he followed me here?

I had to tell Raph something, I opened my mouth.

"Raph! I-" But the sentence never ended.

There was a sharp pain at the back of my head.

James had fired.

**Nooo! Well I hope you enjoyed this because I worked really hard on it all day. I also spent my day watching Clannad and Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil. (New Disney show! The 1st episode is on Youtube) I enjoyed writing after a long period of not writing. So, please review and I'll see you next chapter! ;) **


	23. The river of forgetfulness

**Hey everyone! I had so much fun writing on my Mac last time, that I'm back for another chapter! (Writing on your phone is just not the same as writing on your Mac. Or any computer.) So, ColorlessRainbow said today that she had a Big Hero Six (That new Disney movie that came out a while ago.) Fanfiction idea! Anyway, Colorless, if you're out there, I'd love to do a collab with you on that! More on that later. So, things going on in my life? Not much, I shall be playing the Dresser (Madame De La Grande Bouche. An opera singer) From Beauty and The Beast, in my school's musical production. I wanted to be Miss' Potts, but you get what you get. And I'm gonna be the best Opera Singer ever! I'm also thinking of making more videos on my Youtube account. (It's been forever since I last posted one) It's just that animation takes a long time to do, especially really good animation, I don't even think my video counts as animation. It's more of a PV. Anyway, this time I've got a time quote, so let's get this party started! **

**OH! P.S. I decided to add breaks in between certain points in my chapter where I go from First person P.O.V. to third. It's gonna look like this: ****** (Six stars) Tell me if they get annoying. **

_"Sometimes I feel like if you just watch things, just sit still and let the world exist in front of you-sometimes I swear that just for a second time freezes and the world pauses in its tilt. Just for a second. And if you somehow found a way to live in that second, then you would live forever." _

_-Lauren Oliver_

I felt the pain in the back of my head, and gave out a small shriek. I grabbed the back of my head and screamed in pain and agony.

"OOOWWW!" I yelled, tears stinging in my eyes. "UUUGH!" I felt like I was gonna hurl.

I examined my hand that had spots of blood all over. I felt sick again.

"Scarlett!" Yelled a voice, I turned to see Raph in the alley.

Had he followed me?

If he had, I felt glad.

I would've looked more happy, if I hadn't had this bad pain in my head.

I cried out again. "AH!" I cried, my eyes shutting. The pain was endless. I felt like my head would explode into a billion pieces, like the way a balloon pops when you prick it with something sharp.

"ERRRGH!" I grunted, My head swayed back and forth.

I thought I heard laughter, I looked up (despite the pain I was feeling) and saw James laughing.

"You." I breathed. "You son of a-"

"Ah Ah Ah." James said, shaking his finger at me. Much like a mother would do to their child. "Watch your language. It is late at night, of course. It'd be rude to wake up people with vile language." He laughed more.

Raph ran to my side. "Are you okay?" he asked me, concern in his voice.

I nodded, but whenever I raised my head, the pain just grew more.

I let out another groan. Raph stared at me. Holding my arms tightly, as if he was adding pressure to dull the pain.

I tried to be brave, to just endure the pain. 'I can do this.' I thought, as sweat trickled down my nose. 'I can prove that I'm strong.'

My cries said otherwise. It hurt so much. All James did was laugh, and Raph and I couldn't just walk away and leave because there was surely more bullets in that gun James held. There was also no way I could walk in this position.

Tears fell to the concrete ground. My tears.

"Scarlett, are you okay?" Raph asked again, he didn't believe I was.

I shook my head.

"No." I said, In a small voice. "I'm not."

I burst into tears all over again and leaved over, into Raph's arms.

"Why can't I?" I asked. "Why can't I stop being such a burden? Everyone, everyone hates me. All I do is bring trouble."

I cried.

I thought Raph said something, like maybe "You're not a burden." And then something else, that I didn't quite hear.

"What?" I asked. Raph cringed, like I had yelled really loud, but I was sure I hadn't.

Suddenly, I was feeling lightheaded. Was this from loss of blood?

The pain dulled and soon was gone completely.

My vision was failing as well.

Everything blurred and turned white in front of me.

Raph's calls, I could no longer hear.

James' laughter was gone.

Soon, the darkness was gone too.

The streets turned to light.

Raph and James were both disintegrating into nothingness.

You, the reader probably would've thought I was happy, yet I did not smile. I did not cheer.

I didn't do anything.

'Is this it?' I asked myself. 'Is this how it all ends?'

I looked all around. 'I guess so.'

There was so much I wanted to do, so much I wanted to see, but I could no longer.

There was probably no reason for me to be born anyway.

My mere existence was just an accident, I shouldn't have been alive.

I was a paradox in the galaxy.

The universe.

The world.

I started to think terrible things.

'Oh well, no one would care anyway.

'If I died.

'Who would? I was nothing but a burden to them all.'

'That's not true.' Another small voice said. 'Someone's got to miss you.'

'The turtles?'

'I hurt them more than once. I took up space in their house. I brought danger to them. They would be happy I was gone, They'd be happy there was more room to themselves. Eventually they'll forget I even existed.'

'April.'

'What? No way, she hated me all the way to the end. She said so herself.'

'Then, Tokei?'

'She was cute and all, but I'm sure she wouldn't care if I was gone. She'd just go back into her little clock and come out when everyone is dead.'

'Zoey?'

'She may be my best friend, but she's got another where she's from. She can travel through dimensions, you can't expect her to care about one girl compared to millions. She's so busy thinking of how to save a whole dimension entirely, she doesn't have time to mourn one friend. She wouldn't care. Not at all'

'Elliot?'

'He had a crush on me, true. But he's so rich, he could just buy himself a girlfriend or whatever. He doesn't need me. He doesn't really care. If Elliot really loved me, then he would've followed me here, not Raph.'

'But what about Mom and Dad?'

'They always hated me. They were stupid enough to bring me into existence and then abandoning me when I was twelve. They're the last people who would figure out I was dead. They never cared. If they cared, they wouldn't have left. They would have never divorced. They would have never met. They would've never had me. People would be so much happier if I just never existed.'

"What did you do to her?!" Raph asked, holding up James by the collar. Scarlett lay limp on the ground, not moving, and certainly not breathing.

In truth, Raph was holding back tears. She couldn't be dead. Raph refused to believe it.

"Don't worry." James laughed. "She was shot by a special bullet."

"Tell me!" Raph said, threatening James.

"Only if you say 'please'" James smiled.

"I don't have time for this!" Raph said. "What about, you tell me and in return, I won't rip you to shreds?"

James pretended to think. "Deal." He said.

Raph let James go.

James started, "Are you a fan of Shakespeare?" He asked.

"Do I look like I read that kind of stuff?" Raph asked, sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a 'No'." James said.

He chuckled nervously. "Well, you may or may not know about the potion that Juliet drinks in 'Romeo and Juliet' that makes her seem dead, though she's really asleep, deep in her subconscious. It's very similar to other tales too, 'Sleeping Beauty' and 'Snow White' for example."

"She's in her subconscious?" Raph asked, laughing. "And I thought I heard it all."

"Modern science had developed a juice that can kind of do the same thing." James continued. "It paralyzes the body, and can send the person deep inside their subconscious. Of course, there are a few bugs."

"Bugs?" Raph asked.

"Why yes." James said. "If a person stays in their mind for far too long, ironically, they lose it. The body starts to shut down, and they die."

Raph grabbed James by the neck and held him feet off of the ground. He held up his fist.

"Don't hurt me!" James said, in fake fear.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Raph threatened.

"Haha, no you won't!" James laughed.

"I will!" Raph said. "I will do it!"

"No you won't." James said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Raph said. "I won't hesitate to snap your spine in half!"

"But if you kill me." James said, "She'll never forgive you."

"Lier!" Raph yelled. "I'm sure I can show her I did something good!"

"Only if you can bring her back from her sleep." James smiled. "And I'm the only one who knows how to do that."

Raph hesitated, then slowly brought James down to the ground.

Raph hung his head as two Foot Bots appeared and grabbed him by the arms.

"Good show." A voice said.

Raph looked up to see Karai smiling at him.

"You did a good job, James." Karai said. "We found his weakness."

"What are you doing this for?!" Raph yelled. "It's all pointless!"

"BECAUSE," Karai bellowed angrily. "I want to avenge my dead mother! And no one is going to stop me!"

"So, by killing her, then its makes your murdered mother avenged?!" Raph yelled. "We've already told you that Shredder had been lying to you this whole time! Splinter would never kill another person!"

Karai paused. "I wont let my mother's death just slip by, unnoticed. Not as long as the person who killed her is alive."

"You're doing the same thing as the murderer who killed your mother is doing!" Raph yelled. "You're killing someone who lots of people care for!"

"Who her?" Karai scoffed, motioning her head towards Scarlett. She leaned close to Raph and whispered. "NO one is going yo miss her."

Raph didn't know how to respond. By the look on his face, Karai knew she had touched a nerve.

Karai smiled, then ordered. "Take them away!"

Raph started to struggle. "I'm not finished with you!" He yelled.

"Just hold on." James said, adjusting something on his gun. He aimed at Raph. "Calm down." He said, and pulled the trigger.

When I opened my eyes, I had been swinging. Was everything that happened a dream?

My surroundings were nothing but gray sand.

For some reason, I felt thirsty.

I thought I saw something in the distance, walking towards me.

'Is that me?' I thought, maybe it was my reflection. 'What am I doing in a place like this?'

The girl walked up to me, I could now see her clearly. She had orange hair and pink eyes.

She extended her hand, there was a small plastic bag inside of it.

The plastic bag contained some small brown things, not a lot, but just enough for one person.

"Chocolates?" I asked.

"Are these yours?" The girl asked in an echoing voice.

"Mine?..." I said.

"If you put your heart and soul into chocolates for a loved one, then wouldn't you feel sad if they rejected you?" The girl asked. "It's much better to be alone, don't you think?"

"Better to be alone?" I asked. "No...It's worse to be alone!...That's why I made lots of friends...I think..."

"You feel lonely easily eh?" Asked the girl, with a smile on her face. "So? What are these friends of yours like then?"

"...What...are my friends like?...They're...I can't...recall exactly..." I said.

"And your lover?" The girl asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Who gave you that necklace? It looks awfully pretty and a bit expensive." She said, pointing at my hand.

I just realized that I was holding a small necklace in my right hand, though it was far too small for me to wear around my neck, it seemed the right size to go around my wrist.

'A lover?' I thought. 'Me?...DID I have one?'

"Did I get it wrong?" The girl asked. "Is it from a family member perhaps? Why do you have it?"

"Who gave me this necklace?" I wondered aloud.

I stared at it more.

"...Who...am I...?" I asked. "...I can't remember...a single thing..."

***Yawn! Well I need to stop it there, sorry that this whole "Valentine's Day" special is going on for so long, but I break it into bits and pieces for suspense. Anyway, Please review! Just a few more chapters more, than back to episodes! Bye!**


	24. Danger!

**Back for yet another chapter! Hello everyone! It's Aiko-Chan2012 back from the dead! (Not really, just thought that'd be fun to say-erm, write) Again, i'm writing ton the Mac, I think it's fun to sit down at the Mac and just write with music playing, me chilling, my mom making me Hot Chocolate (I dislike Coffee. Don't ask. It's a long story.) Oh No! Nyan Cat song is playing! SKIP! SKIP!...Okay! disaster averted! I love that song, but it gets annoying after a while. Anyway, in case you were wondering, the whole 'River of Forgetfulness' thing is from Sailor Moon. (I'm texting Colorless while writing this) Yeah, I really liked last chapter's time quote. This one is also good!:**

_"The timeless in you is aware of life's timelessness. And knows that yesterday is but today's memory and tomorrow is today's dream." _

_-Kahlil Gibran_

**Did anyone notice how much fun I'm having with the Italic? No? Just me? XD Alright, now to the chapter!**

**Oh! P.P.S: The ****** break didn't work last time, so now it's gonna look like this: \\\\\\\\\\\\**

The girl laughed. "You really don't remember a thing do you?"

I shook my head. "No...But I want to."

The girl stared at me. "Unbelievable. You really want to remember?!"

I nodded. And it was true.

It felt like something at the back of my mind was begging me to remember. Remember something, anything.

"Please." I said, looking up at her. "Help me remember. It can't be all as horrible as you said."

The girl looked at me in disgust. "You don't want to remember." She said. "Trust me. You had horrible friends and parents. All your romantic interests' turned out to be jerks. You deserve to be alone, where no one can hurt you."

I looked away, I supposed she was right. Maybe it was best to be alone. I couldn't be hurt that way right?

I kicked my feet, and swung on the swings.

"Our memories as people are really not worth that much anyway." The girl said. "Even these bodies we possess are merely just vessels. The only thing we have that's truly valuable, is our power."

The girl flicked her wrist, and burned the chocolate bag.

At first, I didn't care that much. Why be sorry for something that has no value to you? But then, I saw something in the flames.

It was the face of a girl.

She was smiling. Her hair was blue, and her skin was pale as snow. She looked familiar.

I gasped as I fell from the moving swing.

'That girl.' I thought. 'She's important.'

But I couldn't remember a thing.

I didn't remember her name, nor what she meant to me.

The girl laughed at me. "There's really no reason to be afraid, it's just a plastic bag of chocolates!" She laughed harder. "You had no memory of ever owning it anyway!"

I gripped my hands. "How can you destroy things so easily?" I asked.

"Because." The girl said, smiling. "When they are all born in order to live, all living things are born in order to die."

I just shook and looked up at her.

"Are you going to destroy me too?" I asked. "Will you burn me up like that plastic bag? Are you gonna kill me?"

The girl laughed. "No way, you're much too interesting to burn up!"

I shivered, then she stopped laughing and kneeled in front of me.

"I haven't have anyone here in a long time." She said, with a caring smile. "I can see how much pain you've endured lately...I've also endured pain...the pain of losing a friend...So, seeing as we're both alone, why not be alone together?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, to be honest, I like you. You're different." She extended her hand out to me. "How would you like to stay here in this River of Forgetfulness with me? Oh, we'll have lots of fun together. I'll bring you anything you want from the surface. Sweets, milk, toys. It'll be like a never ending sleepover!"

I nodded. I didn't have much of a choice. There was nothing for me back wherever I came from, and nothing to look forward to. Staying here in the never ending, never changing bottom of the River of Forgetfulness seemed to be the best choice at the moment.

"Goodie!" The girl said, clapping her hands together. She grabbed my hand and we ran together.

"You'll see!" The girl smiled. "We're gonna have so much fun, just you and me!"

I ran along with her. The scenery started to change. The gray sand started having small patches of green grass here and there, popping up. Eventually, there was a whole pasture of green grass, and more flowers then I'd ever get to see in a lifetime.

The girl pointed to a blanket spread out in a clear area on the grass. We walked to it and sat down.

She seemed to never stop talking, I didn't mind though.

Then, she would leave for a small second and come back with plated full of cookies, cakes, sweets. She'd even bring some type of food I never knew even existed.

We had lots of fun there. That's when a bell rang in the distance.

The sky turned dark.

"Time to sleep." The girl said, smiling.

"So, it changes to night here?" I asked.

"Yep." The girl said.

She took away all the flatware and tableware, then smoothed out the grass. "You can sleep here." She said. "I can't stay here."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because." The girl hesitated. "I have to do something elsewhere."

I patted the soft grass, then lay down and pulled up the blanket. It was really comfortable.

"Good girl." The stranger said to me with a smile. Like an owner to their pet. "Now Goodbye."

"Don't you mean Goodnight?" I asked, sitting up.

"Oh, Um...Yeah!" The girl smiled. She laughed nervously. "Good...Night!"

'Strange' I thought, but then I just lay in the grass, and fell into a deep sleep.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

When Raph finally awoke, he was surprised to see where he was.

Raph and Scarlett had been taken to the Foot's hideout and tied up to metal tables in an old lab. These were the kinds of metal tables you saw in movies. Raph half expected a laser to slowly make its way to his body, and slice him in half ever so neatly.

But there was no laser to be seen, just a dark room that looked nothing like a lab.

To the side, there was a table with an arrangement of different tools, all of them sharp.

Above, there was a dusty lamp hanging from the ceiling.

And that was about all Raph could see.

As far as he knew, there was no one else in the room.

Raph saw Scarlett at his side, on her own table.

"Psst! Scarlett!" Raph whispered. "You awake?"

Scarlett made no movements. Her eyes were shut. She really looked like she had been asleep.

'If I don't wake her up soon..' Raph thought. 'She could die.'

"You're not dying on me Scarlett!" Raph yelled, his voice echoed in the room.

He tried to move, but couldn't.

"If only I could get myself free!" Raph said aloud.

Then, he remembered the tools on that table next to him.

Raph had an idea.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

I woke to the sounds of whispers.

I looked all around, but no one was there.

But, when I lay down again, there they were.

"Listen." They said. "You're in danger."

I looked up. "Who's there?" I called out.

"The flowers!" Said the same whisper.

I noticed that the flowers were closer than they were before. Were they really talking to me?

So, I lay down and listened to their stories.

The Sunflower used to be a girl named Susy, she used to be a very happy person, always smiling. One day, her dad died and she fell into depression, she ended up here, she had no memory of her life and she chose to stay here, but was tricked and killed in her sleep. Her sunny spirit was reborn here as a flower, and she's been stuck ever since, wishing she could see her mother agin.

The Rose was once a girl named Rosa, she was a wonderful dancer. One day, she was bullied and nearly killed. She wound up deep in her subconscious and lost memory of her past life. She chose to stay here and was killed in her sleep. Her dancing spirit was reborn here as a rose, and she's been stuck here ever since, wishing she could go to Heaven.

The Tulip was once a girl (Ironically enough) named Daisy, she was a bit of a loner, but had lots of friends. She was popular at school and even had a handsome boyfriend. The family didn't approve and her boyfriend died from consuming too much alcohol. She started to do things to herself, she was making herself feel pain physically and gave herself bruises. One day, she came here and lost all memory of her life. She was killed in her sleep and has been stuck here ever since, wishing she could go back and change what she'd done.

They told me that this place existed in every Teenager's mind. Normally if you come here, you can't go back.

They told me to take this chance to leave. To wake up, that this was all a bad dream.

I wanted to, I really wanted to. But I couldn't.

"It's cause she doesn't remember!" A Pansy said.

"Yeah!" Said a Daisy. "She needs to remember!"

"But I can't!" I said, in a hushed whisper. "I don't remember anything!"

I started to cry, which was useless.

"There has to be SOMETHING you remember!" Said the Rose.

I cried more.

"I don't...I really don't."

**Okay! So, new breaks between P.O.V s, totally worked! People are gonna get mad if I keep hogging the Mac to myself, so please review and I'll see you next time!**


	25. Finally Done!

**Is it already chapter 25? Wow, making pretty good progress here! Anyway, I found myself with no homework after school *Cough,cough Again *Cough. So I decided to pull out the Mac and type another chapter. Even though I have absolutely no plans for this chapter. I've been working mostly on how this fanfiction ENDS so, I'm gonna make up what goes on in this chapter on the spot. Let's think of this as a game. Where we test my creativity and writing. I've been thinking lately, when I get to collage I want to major in art and become a Disney animator. I love love LOVE Disney things! My favorite Disney movies are: The Princess and The Frog, Up, Lilo and Stitch, Kim Possible (The movie. I saw them all) I like Tangled, and Frozen-ish. It's pretty good, but it bores me after a while. I also like My Little Pony. I watched it as a kid and when they introduced the new show, I absolutely fell in love with it. It has also become super popular. Now, let's have a moment of silence for the brand new and absolutely great Disney show which do NOT suck like the other crap they gave us ever since Kim Possible and Recess stopped airing. Gravity Falls, Star VS. The Forces of Evil, Phineas and Ferb (but that's kinda going downhill too) *Sad violin music...Okay! Silence over! Now I'm officially over with trying to make breaks between P.O.V.s I'm too lazy to make 20 \\\\\'s.**

**...**

_"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages."_

_-William Shakespeare_

**...**

Zoey hummed to herself.

"There's something more to this, that we have missed. Things around here are sus-pi-cious. Who can we put our trust in? What have they all been hiding? Secrets that lie in shadow. How much do they all know? A place so full of mystery, is just a pu-zzle to be solved."

Seating herself at the kitchen, Zoey tapped her fingers on the table as she sang the short song over again.

After singing the song over a couple more times, Zoey looked at her wrist, but there was no watch there, so she whistled the small tune.

Zoey was getting a bit annoyed and as she saw Mikey walk by, she said, "Hey Mikey, do you have any idea where Scarlett is?"

Mikey shrugged. "Nope."

Zoey's eyes grew wide. Of course she was worried about her friend not being there, not only because she was her best friend, but also because her stomach was telling her it was dinner. And Zoey was far too lazy to cook herself. She knew if she was the one cooking, that she'd end up turning dinner into breakfast.

"But I'm hungry!" Zoey whined.

"Maybe there's some pizza in the fridge." Mikey said, walking to the fridge to see what contents it held.

Zoey pouted. She was deathly sick of Pizza. Once, she had told this to Mikey and Tokei, who answered by handing her a pizza with gummy bears and jelly beans on it. The whole scenario left Zoey in bed for almost two weeks, barfing nonstop.

She wasn't barfing because of the gummy bears and jelly beans, it was because as she took the first brave bite, she felt something move around in the cheese. She looked down to see a small worm wiggling around in front of her face.

"Found some!" Mikey cheered, pulling out a cold pizza box from deep inside the fridge.

He opened up the box and sniffed the pizza heartily. Sighing, he asked, "Do you like syrup and sprinkles on your pizza?"

Zoey was feeling sick again. "I'll pass." She said, grabbing her stomach before she could chick all over the table.

Zoey then walked to the dojo, escaping the sounds of Mikey eating his pizza in an non human way.

She opened up the dojo, catching the familiar whiff of sweat and dirt. There was a tree in the middle of the dojo, it looked like a huge bonsai tree, surrounded by tatami mats.

Sometimes, Zoey liked to come to this room when she had spare time and think about all kinds of things.

If she came just after breakfast, she'd get a few hours to herself before everyone came for training.

Even Tokei came to training once in a while. She was like a small Kunoichi. Tokei enjoyed to train, but her body was just not made for fighting. She could easily snap in half, she had learned. It was because of this that Scarlett normally doted on her younger sister, and kept her away from fights on patrol.

Zoey now stood in front of the tree, breathing in the scent of its leaves.

This tree was definitely special.

In a place where only the smallest bit of sunlight could reach, a tree had thrived and grown.

It looked so healthy and alive.

Zoey placed her hand on the tree's bark.

And for a second, the dojo melted away. Zoey was transported to an ancient Japan, a young couple sat outside underneath the shade of this tree on a sunny day.

And, just for a second, Zoey remembered some happy moments in her personal life. Before all of this happened. Before she-

"Zoey?" Asked Elliot. His eyes still slightly red and puffy from all his crying earlier.

Zoey jumped and turned around. "Hi, Elliot." She said, taking in a breath.

Then, she thought. 'Wait, why in the world am I being nice to him anyway?'

Zoey put herself into a cool position. "Sup?" She asked, making her voice sound as if she didn't care.

She pretended to stare at her nails in care, though she wasn't really the type of girl to go crazy over looks.

"I was just here..." Elliot said. "...Then you came in..."

Zoey stared at Elliot. "Oh, um..." She said.

"You were right." Elliot said.

Zoey stared at Elliot. "Huh?"

"About..." Elliot gulped. "Scarlett." He said, voice breaking and cracking just a bit.

Zoey was silent.

"She didn't even think about me liking her when she got herself a valentine. She didn't think about how I felt about her. I may be sounding selfish but..." He choked. "When will she understand that I want to be so much more than a friend to her?" He sobbed. "I want to hug her, hold her...kiss her...But I can't! And it's so unfair!"

Zoey didn't respond.

In truth, she felt terribly sorry for Elliot. It was kind of her fault that he was feeling this way. She was always kind of mean to him. It wasn't like she'd ever stop, but she valued her friends. For, friends are like treasures.

Zoey reached for Elliot's hand, but instead, Elliot attacked her in a hug. He sobbed. At first, Zoey stood there awkwardly before bringing her arms in and hugging the poor boy.

"It's okay." Zoey said, calming and comforting. She patted Elliot's back and tried to assure him it would all be fine in the end.

And, for a split second. She saw a small vision in her mind.

Sometimes, you might see something in a dream and it would later happen in real life.

Zoey was experiencing this now, this moment was like deja vu at the moment.

Zoey paused, her hands hovering in midair.

Elliot noticed this and let go of Zoey.

It was just now that Elliot realized how freakishly tall he was.

Elliot stared at Zoey, and without thinking, he started to lean in.

The space between the two was closing up.

'No' Zoey thought, backing into the tree.

Some leaves fell gracefully around the two, and Elliot tried again.

But, then, the dojo door opened.

"Zoey? Elliot?" Asked a confused Leo.

Zoey's heart jumped as she bonked Elliot on the head, leaning against the tree in a cool way.

"What just-?" Leo started. The, his eyes went wide. "Wait. Are you-? Did you-?" He pointed and stared at both Zoey and Elliot, going back and forth as he stuttered his words.

"You didn't see anything." Zoey said, waving her arms.

There was silence.

"Bu-"

"Nothing!"

"Did-"

"Nothing!"

"He-"

"Zip it!"

Leo sighed, "Fine, I didn't see anything." He said, mimicking Zoey's previous arm movement.

Zoey smiled, although inside she felt like her heart would burst.

"Do you guys have any idea where Raph is?" Asked Leo. "I can't find him anywhere."

"No." Zoey said. "Scarlett is missing too."

Leo wondered.

"We need to go find them, now!"

**...**

The sky turned dark, I could simply not remember a single thing.

"You're such a traitor." A small girl's voice said.

Fear froze my body in place, and I could not move.

"You're still so lost." The girl said. "Let me help you."

The flowery meadow emptied out, huge walls rose from the ground.

"Let's start act two of our play!" The girl said happily. "This time, we'll play hide and seek." She laughed. "And since we are basically the same person, you'll be playing Lonely Hide and Seek!" She laughed again. "Better not let me catch you!"

I was afraid, and instead just started running down the path in front of me, giggles echoed all around.

"Ding Dong. Hurry up I'm waiting. Far too late to run away to see if I can catch you. Ding Dong. Hurry up, I'm starving. Waiting for you here. I know that you are near so come out."

I ran.

"Ding Dong. Hurry up and run now. So that we can play, tag on this special day of fun now. Ding Dong. Hurry up, I'm in now. Better run and hide. So I can never find you peeking."

I felt the presence of someone chasing me.

"Thumping down the hallway. Footsteps on an old wood floor board. Breathing in a whisper. I can hear it getting closer."

I reached a dead end, panted and turned around.

"No, no, you can never hide. I can see you there."

I turned again.

"No, no, you can never hide. I can see your hair."

I patted down my hair, and kept running.

"No, no, you can never hide. I can see you're scared.

I felt like crying, but I could't stop. I didn't want to see the person behind this cruel game.

"No, no, you can never hide."

**...**

Raph had somehow managed to get one of his hands loose, and was now reaching for a sharp tool and cutting himself loose.

'It's weird.' He thought. 'It's like I can hear her beg for help.'

He looked at the lifeless Scarlett. A pang of regret shot through him.

And for a second, his mind flashed back to all those times she was there smiling.

'I don't get it.' He thought.

He was now free, and attempted to untie Scarlett as well.

Being so close to her, he asked himself things.

'Why did I go through all of this trouble for a girl?'

'Why is my heart beating so loudly?'

Raph was truly terrified.

This had never happened before. He had never felt like this before in front of a girl.

So why now?

Maybe it was because of back then, yes! The day when Scarlett challenged fate and pushed the others into a pod, into safety, and fought the huge Kraang by herself?

They all thought she was gone.

He thought she was gone.

But just by thinking back to those days, those times, made him realize.

'I...' He could barely even think up the words in his head. 'I..I like Scarlett.'

Scarlett broke free and fell into Raph's arms, unmoving.

Raph held her tightly.

And just because it sounded nice the first time, "I..I like you.." Raph whispered into Scarlett's ear.

And then, there was silence.

**...**

I had hit my third dead end.

"Oh no!" The girl's voice said. "Looks like you lost!"

The walls parted to show a figure of a deformed girl, holding a knife. Her hair was black and her eyes no longer pink, but blood red.

She laughed and said as she approached me. "Dong Dong. Here you are and...Ding Dong. I have won this game. Now it's your turn."

I screamed as I gripped the walls. "No!" I cried. "Give me one more chance!"

"Dong Dong. I have won this game." She echoed. "Now it's your turn!"

She got closer. "Ding Dong. I have won this game! Now it's your turn!"

I cried. "No!"

"Ding Dong. It was such a shame!" She said, walking closer. "Ding Dong. You can never hide. No one else it left."

She was already in front of me.

"Ding Dong." She raised her knife. "This is my goodbye!"

I braced myself.

But then-!

"What's this?" Asked the girl.

She stared as her body grew light and he started dissolving into nothing.

She gasped and dropped her knife. "No, wait!

I stared at her in horror, as everything around me started to melt away.

"No! Please!" She screamed. And she started to float to the sky. She held her hand out at me. "This is not how it was supposed to be!"

And then, with one final scream, she turned into nothing.

And I too.

**...**

The power of a simple hug is amazing.

I awoke to find Raph holding me tightly.

"Raph?" I asked.

I thought my shoulder felt a bit soggy and wet.

Raph gasped when I spoke. Even though it was quiet.

Raph let go of me and stared at me.

Wherever we were, it was really dark.

I touched near his eye. Examining it.

"You were crying?" I asked.

Raph just sniffed.

I sighed.

The room was silent, and every horror I was exposed to just minuted earlier seemed like nothing more than a bad dream.

It was peaceful.

Raph hugged me tightly.

I was confused. It was like he hadn't seen me in forever.

"It's okay if you cry you know?" I asked. "I don't mind."

Even the bravest of people cry.

Raph sniffed and I felt his tears on my shoulder.

"You're the first person I've ever cried in front of." Raph confessed. Then, he chuckled. " 'cept Splinter."

I smiled.

Raph stared at me again.

Now that we were together, everything would be all right.

I smiled at him and he gave me a sad smile back.

"Hey Scarlet?" He asked awkwardly.

I stared at him. "Yeah Raph?" I asked.

He opened his mouth and shut it. As if he was wondering whether or not to ask me something.

Then, he suddenly leaned forward.

I knew this action all too well.

But this time, I accepted it.

A magnet was pulling us together.

A force of nature.

I closed my eyes, and then...

Flash!

Raph and I pulled away from each other.

And, we looked up to see. Help.

"Scarlett! Raph!" Zoey yelled. "Hold on, we've got you!"

"Zoey!" I said, tears in my eyes.

A small ladder was thrown down to us from a small window where Zoey was.

And, we climbed up.

**... **

On the roof, we celebrated with our friends as we chatted and laughed together.

We had all had a long and rough night, and were eager to go back to the lair.

But, I lingered just for a moment.

There was a beautiful sunrise just about to start.

As Leo dropped down to the alley, only Raph and I were left on the roof.

The cool air blew.

I closed my eyes.

Raph stood next to me.

He waved his hand towards mine awkwardly.

This night lots of weird things had happened.

And as the sun rose, I caught Raph by surprise and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go home." I said.

And so, we left.

**...**

**The distant singing of the bells. **

**If you listen close, it tells **

**a lonely story. **

**I can't remember the rest of the song, but if this were an episode or whatever, I'd have Yume Sekai from SAO play at the end. I kind of rushed the ending a bit there. There were lots of songs in this chapter. Like the Gravity Falls theme, Lonely Hide And Seek from Jubyphonic, Trick and Treat, Magnet. Lots of stuff. So, next time. I'm taking a break from creative writing and doing an episode. Not sure which one though. Oh and also, did you get my little hint there? (The Zoey/Elliot hint?) Haha, anyway please review! And I'll see you next time! **


	26. Mikey Gets Shellacne

**Mikey Gets Shellacne?! Shell yeah! For those of you who don't know, this is one of my favorite season two episodes, besides Slash and Destroy. I think my all time favorite turtle is Slash, he's just so awesome and cool! And also, Slash is Spike! Spike is adorable! And Slash is awesome! They're Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! And anyway, I decided before we actually start this chapter that we could take a small break and check out what conversations Colorless and I have in real life. So, here we go!:**

Aiko: All right, we're doing Math. Let's see. (*Reads paper)Oh so, angles. This should be easy!

Colorless: I don't want to do it. Can't we skip this?

Aiko: No, It's my mission to help you finish your classwork.

Colorless: Okay.

(*They write onto the paper in silence)

Colorless: I really liked the chapter you wrote yesterday.

Aiko: Really?! Thanks!

Colorless: Yeah, I REALLY liked it.

Aiko: Why DID you like it so much?

Colorless: Because the way the story flowed.

Aiko: Meaning?

Colorless: I mean, it all fit so perfectly! Like how Zoey's all "Where's Scarlett?" And then Leo going, "Let's go find them...Let's go get them in trouble!" (She said this wrong in real life. She meant let's get ourselves in trouble.) And how you explained where Scarlett and Raph were and stuff.

Aiko: Definitely stuff.

Colorless: Yeah...stuff

(Laugh)

Aiko: Yeah, I made the whole chapter as I went along. It was fun to write, and drink milk, and write.

Colorless: Yeah and I especially liked the (Waves arms) "You didn't see anything!" part!

Aiko: You didn't see anything!

Colorless: Nothing!

(Laugh)

Teacher: Girls.

(Stop laughing)

Aiko: Alright! Back to work!

(Teacher walks away)

Aiko: You know that whole "You didn't see anything" part came from real life.

Colorless: Really? When?

Aiko: You know...with the sandwich...

Colorless: (Laughs) Oh! I remember that!

Aiko: (Laughs) Yeah! I got it from there! You know, people would be surprised with how much of my fanfiction actually comes from real life.

Colorless: Yeah, definitely.

(Both sigh)

Aiko: Hey, we're supposed to be working!

Colorless: Oh, right, right.

Aiko: (Watches as Colorless works) You know I actually ate a pizza with chocolate and marshmallows on it before.

Colorless: Cool. Well I eat my french fries with milkshakes...Dipped.

(Pause)

Aiko: We have very interesting conversations you know.

Colorless: Interesting and Funny!

Aiko: We need to record ourselves one day, and show the world what types of conversations we have!

Colorless: Yeah!

Aiko: You know what? This conversation is going into my fanfiction!

Colorless: OMG, that's gonna be so funny! I can't wait to read myself. Write me saying hi to me!

Colorless: Hi, me! You're looking good! (Haha)

(Bell rings and everyone packs up)

Aiko: Aw, we didn't finish the worksheet!

Colorless: You failed at your job!

Aiko: ...I did didn't I?

**And that's what I talk about with Colorless. Maybe next time, I'll write another funny one when another comes up. Sometimes they're funny, but sometimes they're just...Meh. Anyway, back to what you actually came here for! **

_"The time will come when diligent research over long periods will bring to light things which now lie hidden. A single lifetime, even though entirely devoted to the sky, would not be enough for the investigation of so vast a subject... And so this knowledge will be unfolded only through long successive ages. There will come a time when our descendants will be amazed that we did not know things that are so plain to them... Many discoveries are reserved for ages still to come, when memory of us will have been effaced." _

_― Seneca_

**...**

There was a towering silver object. Steam coming out one end.

A dangerous object.

And, it could be anything.

It could be a machine gun.

A disintegrator.

The worst possible weapon on Earth.

Or...

"Ding!"

A toaster.

"Toast is done!" Donnie said, sliding the dial on the side, making the toast pop out and fly in midair, where he swung his Bo staff, tossing it to Leo, who stood ready with a plate.

Classical music played in the background as Leo fell over from the force of the toast.

Zoey and I clapped, seated next to each other at the table.

I held up a sign that read '10'. Zoey held up a nine.

Leo caught a piece of toast in his mouth.

"It might be a little Over cooked Donnie." He said, getting up.

"Juice time!" Zoey clapped.

I grabbed a red cup, spinning it around in my hand and throwing it in the air.

"Orange Juice coming up!" I smiled, slamming the cup to the table.

The classical music still played as Raph threw up two oranges, he caught them in his two Sai, juice gushed out in streams everywhere, except the cup.

Donnie held up a glass, not quite catching any juice, but one wrong move and...

"Ah! My eye!" Donnie screamed, upon getting juice (And quite a lot of it) in his eye.

He ran around the kitchen screaming, "It stings! It stings!"

Leo was towering over the frying pan with two eggs in hand, when Donnie ran by.

Zoey and I tumbled and fell over.

Leo was pushed over, the two eggs and pan were thrown into the air, and struck Raph.

"Uh Oh!" I said, peeking over the edge of the table to see an angry Raph with egg yolks on his eyes.

Zoey saw and laughed.

"Donnie!" Raph yelled, standing up. "I told you, scrambled!"

Zoey and I giggled at the eggs fell onto his chest.

Raph looked at us like we were crazy. "What's wrong with you two?"

We exploded into laughter. And the yolks fell to the floor.

Leo stood up. "Aw man, this place is a disaster!"

The kitchen was a mess now.

"Well that's what you get!" I laughed.

Earlier, I challenged the guys to cook their own breakfast, but something obviously went wrong since the kitchen looked more like a crime scene of some sort.

"Yeah, Mikey can make breakfast. What's the deal?" Asked Raph. He turned. "MIKEY!"

**...**

"Mikey get up!" Raph yelled, and Mikey heard the echoes from underneath his messy covers.

Mikey groaned.

To the side, was his trusty skateboard, which acted like a nightstand for him.

He reached for his orange mask, but grabbed his dirty underwear instead.

He groaned and got his mask.

"Oh, I feel awful!" He told himself. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that Jalapeno/Cappuccino pizza last night." He groaned again.

He walked past a mirror, but a moment later zoomed back.

He gasped.

**... **

Everyone heard Mikey's scream.

We jumped up.

"WHAT THE-!?" Mikey screamed. "I'M A MUTANT!"

There was a moment of confusion.

"Uh, he's just realizing that now?" Asked Leo.

Mikey ran out of his room. "Guys!" He gasped. "Look at me! I'm covered in Turtle Zits!"

On top of his head, Mikey pointed at some small, green bumps.

Everyone stepped back, grossed out.

"Gross!" Leo said.

"Talk about Shellacne!" Raph said, stepping back as Mikey walked forward. "You look like a green chimichanga!"

I stepped forward, examining Mikey's head. "It's just zits."

"Don't worry Mikey." Leo said. "It's just part of being a teenager."

"Have you ever had them?" Mikey asked.

Leo held his hand out, and turned away from Mikey as if shunning him. "Heck No!" He exclaimed.

"I had zits before." I said, shuddering at the memory.

"Me too." Said Zoey.

"Do turtles even get zits?" I asked.

"Hold up guys." Donnie said, pulling out his T-Phone. "I think this might be serious."

Mikey gulped.

**...**

We were in the lair, seated around Donnie and Mikey.

"Okay." Donnie said after some time. "The good news is, Mikey, that these so-called 'zits' aren't going to hurt you. And, more importantly, won't interfere with you making us breakfast so we can win the bet." Donnie smiled.

Mikey pouted. "That's a relief." He said, sarcastically.

Donnie put his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "The bad news is, that they'll continue to spread all over your body. Spreading and spreading and spreading and..." He paused. "Spreading." He said, in a low, dark voice.

Mikey laughed nervously. "And then they disappear in a couple of hours right?"

"No." Donnie said. "And then, your entire body will mutate in one big, huge, single, giant, gargantullic Zit!" He stood up for dramatic effect.

The word 'zit' echoed in Mikey's mind. He grabbed his head and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**...**

Later, we were knocking on Mikey's door.

"Mikey! Come On!" Leo said. "It's not as bad as you think!"

"And Raph promises not to make fun of you anymore!" I added, staring at Raph.

Raph shook his head at me.

I nodded towards the door.

Raph made an X hand movement. Basically saying no.

I nodded my head towards the door even harder.

Raph grunted and walked to the door.

"That's right! I'm sorry I called you crust muffin." Raph said.

I nodded.

"And fungus face." Raph continued. "And Godzilla, king of the puss-monsters"** (Whatever that is)**

Raph was getting off track. "Now, Come on! Get on out here!" He pounded on the door.

"No way!" Mikey called. "Not when I'm covered in gross, slime-filled zits!"

"Technically, they're pustuels, filled with oil and cebum, which is...even grosser than slime!" Donnie pointed out.

"Uh, not helping Donnie." Leo said. "But...thanks."

Leo knocked on the door. "Mikey!"

"Forget it guys, I'm too hideous to be a ninja!" Mikey called back. "I'll stay locked away in here, FOREVER!"

"Mikey!" I called into the room.

"Who're you talking to?" Asked Tokei, but we all jumped to the side once we heard her voice.

Seeing the small, wooden/glass girl, everyone sighed.

"Mikey." I answered.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Tokei.

"He's got exploding zits all over him." Zoey said. "And chooses to spend his last hours in his room, alone."

"Oh.." Tokei said, staring at his door. "Isn't that kind of...dramatic?"

"Yeah." I said. "But don't worry." I said, and we all started walking away. "I'm sure it'll all be fine in the end."

**...**

"I'll stay locked away in here FOREVER." Mikey said. "And even longer if I have to." He said, quietly.

His tongue felt strange, and he opened his mouth to see it was covered in green zits.

Mikey gasped, covering his mouth.

**...**

Later, everyone was around the TV, eating Pizza.

I sat next to Raph, and Zoey.

Raph had been quietly reading a magazine, when we saw a green turtle walking past us with a pizza box covering his face.

"Hey look everyone!" Raph said, laughing. "Mikey brought his own pizza, HIS FACE!" He burst into laughter.

Mikey groaned, throwing the pizza box down.

"Okay, okay." Raph said, wiping his eyes. "I'll stop. Why don't you zit down?" He laughed again. "Get it? Zit down?" He laughed. "I crack myself up."

We all stared at him, not amused.

"Not cool." Zoey said, I nodded.

"Raphael." Splinter said, appearing behind us. "You should know better than to make fun of one's appearance. After all, how would the humans above react to yours?"

I walked up to Mikey, grabbing his arm. "Hey, it's okay." I said. "Come on, hang out."

Mikey and I sat down together.

Raph sighed. "You're right, Master Splinter. Sorry Mikey."

Mikey groaned. "Just kick me out, Master Splinter. I can't be a ninja when I look like a moldy pickle."

"And why not?" Asked Splinter. "I do not let my appearance affect me."

"Well yeah." Mikey said. "Old people never care about how they look." He paused. "Or smell."

Splinter glared at Mikey.

Mikey laughed nervously, and whistled. All eyes were on him. something was off.

"My son." Splinter said. "I sense there is something you would like to tell us."

"What?" Asked Mikey. "No, Not at all! I didn't do anything!"

We all stared at him, silently watching.

"Okay okay!" Mikey said. "You got me, I kind of, ummm...I sprinkled a little...Mutagen...on my skin." He held up the small bottle of green powdery-looking stuff.

We all stood up. "WHAT!?" We said together. "Are your kidding? Why!?"

"So I could become better!" Mikey said. "Cooler you know? You guys " He pointed at Raph, Donnie, and Leo. "Treat me like a big goofball all of the time! So, I found this vial in Donnie's lab, labeled that it will make you, 'Super Cool'!"

"No." Donnie said. "It says, you're supposed to keep it Super Cooled! As in temperature! This is a bad batch of retromutagen Mikey! IT'S DANGEROUS!"

"Well you could've made it a little more clear!" Mikey yelled back.

Donnie turned the vial to show a bunch of 'danger' stickers.

"Still not that clear." Mikey said.

**...**

**Well, I'm stopping it there because I have things to do, but hoped you all enjoyed it! Please review! And see you next time!**


End file.
